XTeens
by Matt Davis
Summary: Professor Charles Xavier recruits a team of young mutants to help other young mutants, as well as humans. These mutants are the X-Teens.
1. Chapter One: Hunt

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to X-Men or Marvel, and draw a lot of inspiration and homages from their comics, TV show, and movies.

**Chapter One: Hunt**

A taxi pulled up the circular driveway of the mansion and stopped at the front steps. Evan Daniels, a young African American, stepped out of the back seat and stared in awe at the massive, beautiful building. "Here you go," the driver handed Evan his bag from the trunk.

"Oh, thanks," Evan said. He reached into his pocket and handed the driver 12.50.

"Good luck kid," the driver said, staring at the building and stuffing the money into his pocket.

Peter Rasputin sat at his desk, his mind focused only on one thing; his pencil and its marks on the paper. He shaded the bottoms of the wheels on the wheelchair, then rounded out the head.

He put his pencil down and looked at his picture, satisfied. It was a life-like illustration of Professor Charles Xavier, his teacher and headmaster of the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning.

Then it hit him, and he smacked himself on the forehead. "How could I have forgotten," he exclaimed. Professor Xavier had asked to see him five minutes ago. He opened his desk drawer and hurriedly put the paper inside, then rushed out his room.

Rogue and Bobby Drake lay on Bobby's bed, gently pecking each other on the lips. "Just…five…more…minutes," Bobby said between kisses.

"No," Rogue said, pushing him away. "The Professor said he wanted to meet us now. I don't want to be late."

"Alright." He pecked her gently on the cheek and put his shoes on. "Let's go."

Kevin Sydney walked towards the Professor's office. He was asked to report as soon as possible regarding something very important. Kevin had the ability to change his outer appearance to that of anyone he wanted, including other mutants. The only downside was, he couldn't mimic their powers, only appearance. He gave himself the name, Morph.

Kevin came to the Institute purely by accident, and, after discovering its purpose, became a full-time student. He later became a member of the X-Men, a group of mutants Xavier put together to help him with his dream.

Kevin opened the door to Xavier's office. Xavier sat in front of his desk, and four other children sitting across from him. "Ah, Kevin," Xavier said.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor," Kevin said.

"No, no, you're right on time."

"So, what is this about, exactly?"

"Well, I'll introduce everyone, and then I'll explain why you're all here. You know Bobby and Rogue," pointing to the two.

Bobby Drake helped the X-Men on one occasion, and Kevin had become very good friends with him. Bobby had the ability to create ice, giving him his nickname, Iceman.

Rogue was also an acquaintance of the X-Men, and had become a member just recently. Rogue possessed the ability to absorb the life force of humans just by skin contact, and, in the case of mutants, "borrow" their abilities for a short time. Because of her power, she had to wear gloves. She and Bobby began dating a short while back, and Kevin still wasn't sure how they were able to do it.

"And this is Peter Rasputin," Xavier said.

Peter stood up and Kevin shook his hand. He was a very tall, very built young man. "It's good to meet you," Kevin said. "I've seen you around before, but we've never officially met. What do you do?"

"I'll show you," Peter said. Peter's entire body became incased in some sort of metal.

"Impressive."

"This is Evan Daniels," Xavier motioned to a young African American boy with a blonde flattop. Kevin shook Evan's hand. Five spikes protruded from Evan's wrist. "Call me Spyke," Evan said.

"That might come in handy," Kevin said.

Suddenly, a young girl fell through the door. Kitty Pryde stood up and looked around the room, very red in the face. "Sorry Professor," she said with a little smile. "I thought I had a good grip on the handle."

"That's quite alright Kitty," Xavier said, smiling. "Everyone, this is Kitty Pryde. As you can see, she has the ability to walk through walls."

"I'm Kevin," Kevin said, shaking her hand and trying to make her feel less uncomfortable. "I think we have Calculus together."

"Yeah, I think we do," she answered. Her face was beginning to regain its original peach color.

"So, Professor," Kevin said, turning to Xavier. "Why are we all here?"

"As you all know, the X-Men are a group of mutants gathered to help other mutants and help humans to understand we mean them no harm. Well, I want to organize a group of young mutants, for that same purpose. Of course, you won't be dealing with anything as dangerous as the X-Men do, but I think you seven…"

"Wait, seven," Kevin asked, counting heads. "Professor there are only six of us here."

"Would you all quiet down? I'm trying to read," a voice said.

"Professor did you do that?"

"No, I did," as a book fell from midair onto the desk behind them all.

"Professor, what's going on here?"

"A few weeks ago I discovered reports of a ghost thief, robbing houses and convenience stores in England," Xavier began. "After much investigation, I came to discover it was, in fact, a mutant."

"Alan Skinner 'The Invisible Man', at your service," the voice said. "You see, I had the ability to turn invisible whenever I liked. But, apparently, there was a flaw in my DNA; and once I turned invisible for too long, it was bloody hard to change back."

"So," Xavier said. "What should we call our little group? The X-Kids?"

"Professor," Morph said. "We're a little old to be called that."

"How about the X-Boys," Bobby said.

"Excuse me," Kitty said. "There are two girls here too."

"How about the X-Teens," Morph said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "This all sounds rather corny, but I'm in," Skinner said.

"Well then," Xavier said. "It's settled. The X-Teens are assembled, and are ready to help young mutants everywhere."

"Cheers," Skinner said, as a pitcher of water poured itself into a glass, and the glass was poured in a straight stream.

The group sat down together in the cafeteria. They had all become good friends in the past few days. "So, what are we supposed to be doing," Evan asked.

"Nothing yet," Kevin said. "But when something comes up, the Professor will let us know."

Skinner sat in his black trilby and black overcoat, eating his sandwich. Kitty watched in disgust as the chewed pieces made their way down Skinner's throat. "That's disgusting," she said. "Do you have to do that here?"

"I might be invisible, but I'm not dead," Skinner replied. "I still have to eat."

Kevin got out of the shower and went to his room. He opened the door, and the room was dark. Kevin heard someone moving around. He left the light off.

The person moved closer towards Kevin. When they were in reaching length, Kevin grabbed them by the neck and opened the door. "Easy, Kevin," the person said.

"Skinner," Kevin asked, as he came into the light of the hallway and saw he had no one in front of him. A brown leather square floated in Skinner's invisible hand. "Is that my wallet?" He snatched it from Skinner's hand.

"I was going to pay you back mate," Skinner said.

"From now on I want you clothed at all times," as he threw Skinner into the hallway. "And stay out of my room!" He shut the door.

General Bolivar Trask stood before the President. "Sir, this mutant problem is becoming greater than we had anticipated," Trask said. "I would like permission to take decisive action against them, starting at the source; this Xavier School of Higher Learning. Look at these blueprints," as he placed them in front of the President. "It has secret underground corridors, and what looks like a jet that comes up out of the basketball court."

"What kind of jet," the President asked.

"We don't know, but it far exceeds the functions of any of ours."

"Alright, I'm giving you permission, but keep me posted, and don't harm any of them. And keep everything under wraps. Some people make interpret this very negatively."

"Yes, Mr. President."

"Trask, how do you expect to capture these mutants?"

"I know of someone who might be able to do it, for a price."

The Hunter put on his helmet. He holstered his two pistols, and place his knife in the pouch on his leg. He secured his jetpack. He was rather large, and his helmet was green and black, with a **T **on the front. He was wearing a uniform of the same color, which to any other man might be extremely heavy, but not to the Hunter. He was ready to hunt some mutants.

Kevin looked out the window, and saw dozens of helicopters land on the front lawn. "This can't be good," he said.

He tried to find Bobby and Skinner, but both were in class. He ran towards the entrance to the Mansion.

Dozens of troops broke through the many doors and windows of the Mansion. They opened fire on the students. They appeared to be tranquilizer darts, from what Kevin saw.

He morphed into one of the troops, and approached one. "Hey," he said. "This area is secure. Move on."

"Who are you to give me an order," the soldier said.

"Call me Morph," as he changed into himself, and fired a tranquilizer pistol at the soldier. The soldier went down. "'Night." He had to find the others and stop the troops.

Bobby and Rogue stood next to Bobby's locker, talking and holding hands. "Did you hear that," Bobby asked. There was a loud crash, and he heard screams. The Hunter fired two tranquilizer darts into them as they turned around.

Peter and Evan sat at the back of their Calculus class, while Kitty sat in the front row, diligently taking notes. "Hey Peter," Evan whispered. Peter looked at him. "I was wondering, how did you come to this place?"

Peter shrugged. "It wasn't really anything that interesting," Peter said. "I grew up in Russia, and I moved to the city when I was young. After I found out what I was, I heard of the Xavier Institute. He took me in, and I've felt at home ever since. How about you?"

"Actually, I was requested to come from my aunt, Aunt Ororo; they call her Storm."

"Oh yeah, I know Storm. I have her for biology."

"Yeah, she's great. I don't know where I'd be without her. She helped me through a tough time when I found out I was a mutant."

"Peter, Evan," Dr. Hank McCoy, the large, blue-furred teacher, was looking back at them. "Is this perhaps a conversation that could be continued outside of class?" The other students stared back at them, including Kitty, who looked at Peter and stifled a laugh.

"Sorry Dr. McCoy," Peter and Evan said together.

"Quite alright boys, just keep it down from now on. Now then…"

Peter heard a loud commotion in the hall. "What was that," he asked Evan. The two boys sprinted up and Kitty was quick at their heels.

Peter, Evan, and Kitty came out of their class to see what was going on. A soldier fired a tranquilizer dart into Evan and Kitty. Out of the corner of his eye Peter saw a couple other students fall to the ground, including Dr. McCoy. The soldier fired another at Peter, as his entire body became incased in metal. Peter grabbed the soldier by the neck and tossed him through the wall. He picked up Evan and Kitty, and went to look for the others.

Skinner stood in the hallway, naked. He knew if he didn't touch anybody or move anything, the soldiers wouldn't catch him. He didn't count on The Hunter's infrared scanner. "Nice try mutant," the Hunter said as he shot a tranquilizer dart into the heat source. He picked up the invisible mutant and dragged it to the front door with the others. He had to find the metal mutant.

Peter walked through the deserted hallways. It seemed as if the soldiers had gotten all the students.

Peter sprinted down a hallway and spotted to a soldier standing at the end. The soldier turned, and turned into Morph. "Morph," he said. "Who are these guys?"

"I don't know," Morph replied. "But we have to get onto those helicopters."

"Have you seen Iceman, Rogue, or Invisible Man?"

"No, but I have a feeling they might be on one of those choppers."

The Hunter flew on his jetpack into the room. "Looks like I missed some," he said. He fired tranquilizer darts at the human-looking mutant. The mutant dodged.

Morph picked up a dart gun and fired it at the Hunter, but he missed. The Hunter dodged to the side, and Colossus jumped up and threw his fist into the Hunter's jetpack, sending it careening down the hallway. The Hunter fell to the ground. Colossus approached the Hunter, and threw him across the room. Colossus ripped off his armor and helmet.

"Colossus, slow down," Morph said.

"I was just roughing him up a little," Colossus said.

The Hunter fired a few rounds from his pistol at Colossus, and the bullets bounced right off. Morph fired a tranquilizer dart into the Hunter's neck, and knocked him out. "Stay with him, I'll take care of those helicopters," Morph said.

Morph changed into the Hunter. He ran out to the helicopters. "What's the matter," one of the troops said, jumping out of the helicopter.

"I've just gotten a direct order to move these mutants back into the building," Morph said.

"But sir…"

"That's a direct order, soldier."

"Yes, sir."

Morph and Colossus managed to find the bodies of the other X-Teens, and they eventually woke from their slumber. After the helicopters had left the premises, Xavier met with Morph and the rest of the X-Teens.

"Professor, who was that man," Kevin asked. "And what did those soldiers want?"

"Well, after some probing, only some of which was needed psychically, our guest informed me he was hired to kidnap the students here."

"Hired by who," Rogue asked.

"General Bolivar Trask."

"Trask," Kevin repeated. "He's never made it a secret that he doesn't approve of mutants. How could he manage something like this? I know the President would never condone…"

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Xavier said. "We can't be entirely sure the President was entirely aware of Trask's plans. For now, we'll keep this to ourselves, as much as we can, but we'll keep an eye over our shoulders."

"I agree," Kevin said.

"Now I think you all understand the dangers we face," Xavier said. "And it is precisely for events like this that I selected you for this team. I know that together, you will help in the fight for peace between humans and mutants, and I could not ask for a better group of young men and women."


	2. Chapter Two: Unstoppable

1**Unstoppable**

The Juggernaut plowed through the wall of the bank, two large bags in both his hands. "It don't get much better than this," he said to himself. Something hit him in the back of the head.

He turned, and a police officer stood with his gun pointed at Juggernaut. "S-s-stop, or I'll sh-shoot," the officer said, his gun quaking in his hand.

"Give me all you got little man," Juggernaut laughed. He put down the two sacks in his hand and put his hands on the ground. He gripped his massive fingers into the pavement and pulled. The ground lifted, as if a thin rug, and Juggernaut flung it, sending the officer into the air.

A squad of police cars pulled up, as well as a van marked S.W.A.T. "Stop where you are mutant," an officer said through a megaphone.

"And who's gonna stop me, the Panty Brigade," Juggernaut shouted. He grabbed the pavement which he had so easily ripped from the earth, and hurled it at the crowd of vehicles. Officers scrambled out of their cars to safety as the slab of pavement came crashing down, crushing cars beneath it.

"I didn't think so," Juggernaut said picking up his money and continuing his march down the street.

"Professor, what is it," Kevin said, rushing into Xavier's office. The other X-Teens were already present, and all suited up. "It sounded urgent."

"Yes, it is," Xavier said. "I'm afraid Juggernaut is loose."

"Oh no," Rogue said.

"What's Juggernaut," Evan asked.

"He's a very powerful mutant," Xavier answered. "He's impervious to pain, and should he gain any momentum he becomes unstoppable. Normally I would ask the X-Men, but they're off on another assignment."

"Anyone else think we should pass on this one," Skinner said.

"No," Kevin said. He turned to Xavier. "Don't worry Professor, we're on it."

Morph took the X-2, the X-Teens own personal aircraft, into New York City. Juggernaut looked overhead as the jet passed over. "I knew you'd send 'em Charles," he said.

Morph set the X-2 down, and lowered the ramp. Colossus took the lead, followed by Iceman, Rogue, Spyke, Shadowcat, Invisible Man, and finally Morph. "There he is," Rogue said.

Juggernaut approached the team. He dropped the two bags he was carrying and laughed. "This is unbelievable," he said. "I knew Charles wouldn't come here himself. I figured he'd send the X-Men. Instead I get X-Babies!" He laughed to himself again.

"We're a lot tougher than we look, Puff 'N Stuff," Spyke said. From his arm he fired a light brown spike. It soared through the air and struck Juggernaut's helmet.

"Big mistake little boy," Juggernaut said. He ran towards Spyke.

Colossus stepped in front of the path. "Let's see how unstoppable you really are," he said.

Juggernaut smiled, and as he approached Colossus, he swung the back of his hand into Colossus, sending him hurtling into the side of the building.

"Colossus," Shadowcat shouted. She turned at Spyke and hurried to him. She grabbed on to him and the couple phased into the ground. Juggernaut passed by them. He muttered a sound of confusion. Shadowcat phased herself and Spyke by up through the ground.

"Please don't ever do that again," Spyke said.

As Juggernaut looked up, he let out another sound as he saw a mirror image of himself come sprinting towards him. Morph, in the form of Juggernaut, took a swing at him. He caught Juggernaut in the stomach, and pain shot through his hand. It was broken, he was sure of it.

"Looks like I'm a little stronger than you are," Juggernaut said with a smile. He lifted Morph up over his head and hurled him into a parked car. Morph came crashing down onto the hood.

"Morph," Rogue said, coming to his aid.

"I'm fine," Morph said. He took his own form back and crawled off the car. He held his broken hand in his other and looked on at the chaos. Colossus climbed out from the debris that had buried him. Shadowcat stood in the middle of the street, clearly uncertain of what to do. Iceman flew circles around Juggernaut, trapping him in a cage of ice, while Spyke fired spikes from his hands.

Both boys' efforts were useless, as Juggernaut kept smashing the ice before him, and didn't even seem to notice the spikes ricocheting off his body.

"Where's Invisible Man," Morph asked, looking around. He spotted a black leather trench coat, without a head or feet, slowly backing into the X-2. "Invisible Man! Get back out here!"

Invisible Man looked over, placed his left arm horizontally over his chest, then thrust his other arm upward. He then obediently walked down the steps of the X-2. Morph couldn't blame him; he probably had no idea what to do.

He looked around. None of them knew what to do, they were all exhausting themselves, wasting time. How could he expect anymore? They weren't ready for this. "Morph," Rogue said. Morph looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Look at them Rogue," he said. "This was a mistake. We're not ready for anything like this."

"What are you talking about? Of course we are! The Professor said so. The problem is, we're all fighting one-on-one with him. There are seven of us, why don't we act like it?"

"Of course!" Morph could have slapped himself in the forehead. After all those years with the X-Men, he should have learned enough about teamwork. Although, it was one thing to take orders; it was an entirely different thing to give them. "I have an idea. Rogue, if we can get Juggernaut's helmet off, can you get close enough to touch him?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Alright, then I think we have a chance. Follow me."

Morph and Rogue sprinted to the center of the action. "We have to get his helmet off," Morph yelled.

"Heh, bigger men than you have tried, kid," Juggernaut said.

"Invisible Man, distract him," Morph said.

"Sure thing chief," Invisible Man said. He took his coat off and hurled it at Juggernaut, covering his face.

"Spyke, cage him!"

Spyke fired long spikes into the ground around Juggernaut in a circle around him.

Juggernaut ripped the coat off. "You're kiddin', right," he said.

"Shadowcat hold him down," Morph called.

Shadowcat phased up through the ground behind Juggernaut. She grabbed him and phased back down, trapping Juggernaut from the shoulders up in the pavement. She phased back up in front of him and smiled.

"You'll have to do better than that," Juggernaut said. He broke free of his cement prison.

"Colossus," Morph said. "Iceman, take Rogue up!"

Colossus was right there, and grabbed Juggernaut's arms and held them behind his back. With a free hand Colossus ripped Juggernaut's helmet off.

Iceman speed overhead on a sheet of ice, Rogue right behind him. As Colossus pulled Juggernaut's helmet off, Rogue jumped down. In midair she took a glove off and touched his face.

"Hey, what're you doin'," Juggernaut said. He screamed in agony, and fell to his knees.

"I can't let go," Rogue said. She let out an earth shattering scream.

"Oh God," Morph said.

Juggernaut fell face first onto the pavement, and Rogue jumped off. The pavement crashed underneath her feet.

"We have to slow her down before she kills herself," Morph said.

Rogue screamed again. "I've got her," Colossus said. He ran to her, but Rogue screamed again and swung her arm, sending Colossus into the air.

"Rogue," Iceman shouted, running towards her.

"Iceman," Morph called after him.

Rogue screamed, and Iceman grabbed her by the shoulders. "Rogue," he yelled. "Rogue!"

"Bobby," she asked, her voice sounding almost like an echo. "Bobby help me!"

"I'm here. Look into my eyes. Rogue look into my eyes!"

Rouge lowered her head and looked at Iceman. "Bobby," she asked.

"Yeah, I'm here," he answered.

"Oh God," Rogue wrapped her arms tightly around Iceman and began to weep.

"It's alright, it's over."

"Where's Juggernaut," Morph asked, sounding a little panicked.

"There," Colossus pointed to a figured stumbling down the sidewalk in the distance.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah, he should be fine in a couple of hours," Rogue said, quickly regaining her composure. "He'll be pretty out of it for a while too. The way I held onto him, I would have paralyzed a normal person."

"Well, Juggernaut's not any normal person," Morph said.

"You can say that again," Spyke said.

"You know, for the first time, I feel confident about us. All we needed was a little teamwork."

"Do you think we could get out of here," Rogue asked. "I think I need to lie down."

"Yeah, our works done here," Iceman helped her onto the X-2. "You did good Morph," Iceman told him as he walked by.

"No, we did good; all of us." Morph walked up the ramp to the jet, and it took off.


	3. Chapter Three: Fire

1** Fire**

Bobby lay on his bed looking at the ceiling, his hands behind his head. He played the event over and over in his head.

_The X-Jet had just taken off from Alkali Lake. A wall of water rushed beneath the jet, almost burying it in a watery grave._

_"Has anybody seen John," Rogue asked._

_"Pyro," Wolverine asked. "Where is he?"_

_"He's with Magneto now," Xavier responded._

_Bobby saw Wolverine curse to himself. He looked out the window of the jet, and saw a glimpse of three figures standing on a frozen cliff. Magneto stood, overlooking the damage that had been done, and next to him was the deadly Mystique. One his other side, stood John Alerdyce. Bobby's heart sank._

He crawled off his bed and began to do some menial cleaning. He opened the drawer of his desk and clear most of the unnecessary junk off the top. He picked up a 8 x 10 picture and looked at it.

It was one of him, Rogue, and John, all smiling into the camera. There was a knock at the door, and he threw the picture into the drawer and closed it. "It's open," he said.

Kevin opened the door. "Hey," he said. "Professor wants to see us about something."

"I'll be right there." Bobby threw on a pair of shoes and followed Kevin into the War Room.

"Good you're both here, we can start," Xavier said as Kevin and Bobby entered.

"As some of you may no doubt be aware, Magneto and his Brotherhood have been causing quite a bit of destruction as of recently."

Kevin nodded. He recalled a moment a couple months ago where Magneto tried to get the Professor to kill all non-mutant humans with a copy of Cerebro General William Stryker, a mutant hater, had created.

A couple years before that, Magneto had attempted to use a device to transform all humans into mutants. What he didn't know, was that the device would have killed all non-mutants.

He could only imagine what Magneto was up to now. "One of the members of the Brotherhood has planted a bomb on a nuclear facility, and he's made quite a mess of the place. It's only a matter of time before the bomb goes off, sending nuclear waste into the air and polluting everything in the immediate area."

"Who is it," Kevin asked. Toad was a possibility, he had the brains for something like that. Also, Sabertooth would love to cause that kind of destruction.

Xavier hesitated. "Pyro," he said.

"John," Bobby asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid John's gone on quite the rampage. I hope that he may listen to you better than Cyclops or Storm."

"We'll take care of it Professor," Kevin said.

"I know you will."

"Who's Pyro," Spyke asked after Morph had taken the X-2 into the air

"He used to be a student here," Shadowcat answered.

"He also used to be a friend of mine," Iceman said. The others could detect some of the bitterness in his voice.

"What happened to the bloke," Invisible Man asked.

"He was persuaded, by Magneto, to join the Brotherhood," Iceman answered. "John was always a bit of a trouble maker, and I think he was a little too easily seduced by the power that Magneto promised him. I haven't seen him since he left."

"We're almost here," Morph called to the others. The jet landed, and the X-Teens exited down the ramp.

"Oh my God," Rogue said.

The area surrounding the plant gave off a red and orange glow. Pillars were engulfed in flames, and a massive flame was coming out of the top of the central building.

"Hey," a voice called from up above. A figure was standing on top of one of the flaming pillars. "Look who it is! Xavier's dogs have come to the rescue!"

"John stop this," Rogue shouted. "People are going to die!"

"Is that Rogue? Are you and Iceman still dating?" Suddenly, a fireball came hurtling towards them.

Iceman sped towards Rogue on a sheet of ice and grabbed her, just as the flame passed by. "I guess so," Pyro shouted.

Iceman circled back to the others and put Rogue down. "I'll take care of Pyro, you guys try and find the bomb," he told Morph. He turned and sped up into the air towards Pyro.

"Bobby," Rogue yelled.

"Let him go Rogue," Morph said. "Iceman's the only one who's fast enough to keep Pyro distracted while we try and find that bomb."

"Where do we start," Shadowcat asked.

"I think we should split up," Morph said. "Rogue, Colossus, and Shadowcat will check inside the plant, that's the most likely spot. Spyke, Invisible Man, and I will check underneath, throught those pipes," he pointed to a giant tube going into the ground. "It probably leads to the gas main, and that's just as likely a spot. Alright team, let's move."

Iceman circled the pillar, making his way up to Pyro. When he reached the top, he stopped in front of him. "Long time no see Iceman," Pyro said, a giant grin on his face. "How are things at the Institute? I see you've got some fresh blood."

"John, you have to stop this, innocent people are going to get hurt."

"The name's Pyro!" He shot a ball of fire at Iceman, and he had to dodge quickly to avoid it. "That's the point, Iceman, to get people hurt. They try and hurt us everyday, it's time we fight back."

"This isn't you talking, this is Magneto!"

"Magneto has opened my eyes! He's shown me what I really am, what I can really do! Do you like my new toy Iceman?" Iceman noticed to red pads on the palms of Pyro's hands. "I like it much better than my old lighter." He rolled a fireball between his two hands.

He stared at it, then looked up at Iceman, his face fiery red, full of hatred. "They won't find the bomb. Not in enough time anyway. In the meantime, why don't you play with my new friend?"

Pyro raised his hands into the air. Flames shot out, rising into the sky. They began to take shape, first a head, then a long neck. Wings sprouted from the beast's fiery back, and a long, flaming tail swung around.

The massive dragon mimed a roar, and blew a flame from its mouth. "Why don't you two get acquainted," Pyro said. The dragon lunged at Iceman and blew flames.

"I don't see anything," Shadowcat said. She, Colossus, and Rogue were surround by flames and smoke inside the nuclear plant.

"Keep looking," Rogue said, coughing.

Colossus turned to Shadowcat and lunged at her. "Look out," he yelled in midair. He dove on her and pushed her down, just as a catwalk gave way above where she had just been standing.

"Thanks Colossus," she said.

Colossus smiled. "Rogue, you two are going to get roasted alive in here," he said, turning to her. "You should get out, I'll keep looking."

"What about you," Shadowcat said.

"I'll be fine as long as I'm like this," Colossus said, looking down at his metallic body.

"He's right," Rogue said. "We'll try and catch up with Morph and the others while you keep looking. And be careful."

"Thanks, you too."

Rogue and Shadowcat made their way through the flames to the door, and Colossus continued his search.

Morph, Spyke, and Invisible Man walked across the massive pipes underground, taking care not to slip. "This is a lovely career choice Morph," Invisible Man said.

"It's more than that," Morph said. "It's our duty. It's what we were given our gifts for."

"Well, had I known that, I never would have gotten in line."

"Quiet," Spyke said. "I think I hear something."

Morph and Invisible Man stopped. There was the faint beeping sound. "I hear it too," Morph said. He pointed to a path up ahead to the left. "I think it's coming from there."

Spyke and Invisible Man followed as Morph turned the corner. "Bloody hell," Invisible Man muttered as they came across the small rectangle on the ground. The digital face of the bomb was counting down from 01:00.

"We have to get this thing out of here," Morph said.

Iceman dodged left as the dragon lunged at him. He circled the pillar underneath Pyro, but the dragon never slowed. "What's the matter Iceman," Pyro called down. "Aren't you having fun?"

He had to think fast. In seconds the beast would be on him. He dipped down, and the dragon followed. "Iceman, you there," Morph called on the communicator located on Iceman's belt.

"Yeah, I'm here," Iceman said, swerving left and right, trying to shake the dragon. "I'm a little busy right now, can this wait?"

"We have the bomb! We have to get it out of here now!"

Iceman thought for a second. "I'll be right down."

He turned and headed for the pipe Morph and the others had gone into. He passed Rogue and Shadowcat, and Shadowcat grabbed Rogue and phased the two of the through the fiery dragon.

Iceman entered the pipe and sped down. The dragon was right behind him. "Morph, I'm on my way down, get ready to toss me the bomb," he said over his communicator.

Iceman sped through the tunnel, and he spotted Morph to his left. Morph tossed the bomb into the air and Iceman caught it. The timer read 00:28, and it was still counting down.

He had to be sure it would work. If the fire was hot enough, he would be fine. If not, he was probably about to kill them all. He kept going. He had to be sure he was as far away from the others as he could. 00:10, 00:09, the timer was counting down.

The dragon was right behind him. He could feel the heat on the back of his neck, and his ice bridge was melting instantly behind him. He took the bomb and tossed it over his head, down the dragon's throat.

The dragon suddenly disappeared. The bomb was gone; it had worked. Iceman turned around and head back out. When he came out the pipe, the others were there to greet him.

"Unbelievable," Morph said. "I was worried for a second, but you had it all under control."

"I can't believe you would do something like that," Rogue scolded. "And that's why I love you." She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Where's Pyro," Bobby asked.

"We don't know," Morph said. "He must have ducked out."

"What about Colossus," Iceman said, looking around at his friends.

"He's still inside," Shadowcat pointed to the plant. Just then, an explosion came from the plant. Debris fell from above and crashed in front of the door. "Colossus!"

A metal form crashed through the debris, and Colossus climbed out. The others rushed to him, and Shadowcat hugged him. "Don't ever do that again," she scolded.

"Sorry," he said. "What'd I miss?"

Bobby sat on the sofa in the living area. The television was on, but wasn't focused on it. He hadn't even noticed Rogue come in and sit down. "Are you okay," she asked.

Bobby snapped out of his trance and looked at her. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I always new John had a wild streak, but I never thought he'd do anything like joining with Magneto."

"I know; none of us did, but we'll just have to keep trying. John's lost his way, but I feel confident that he'll find his way. And when he does, we'll be there waiting to welcome him back."

Bobby smiled at her. "I guess you're right. I'll always be waiting."


	4. Chapter Four: Quake

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to X-Men or Marvel.

**Chapter Four: ****Quake**

The earth shook. A hole opened up in the middle of the street, and people scrambled out of their cars just as they plummeted into the abyss.

"I'm here in Times Square where another earthquake has broken out," a female reporter shouted into the camera. "This is the third earthquake to hit the city this week…"

Kevin and Peter watched the news. "I don't like this," Kevin said. "This doesn't seem right; we've never had earthquakes like this before."

"I think Kitty's still down there," Peter said. "Do you think she's alright?"

"I'm sure she's fine Peter. The girl can walk through walls remember?"

"Yeah, you're probably right. I just worry about her sometimes. She's younger than us, and sometimes I feel like she could get herself into trouble."

"Kitty's a smart girl Peter. And she's an X-Teen; I think she can take care of herself."

Kitty took cover as a chunk of cement crashed in front of her. What was going on? Why did these earthquakes keep happening?

She heard someone shout to her. She turned around, and a young man with scraggly hair was yelling to her. "Hey," he shouted. He ran over to her. "You should be more careful. A girl like you could get hurt in this mess."

"I can take care of myself," Kitty said smiling. The boy's hair fell down over his dark brown eyes. Kitty found him very handsome.

"You should get out of here. Why don't we go somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," Kitty smiled as she brushed the hair from her eyes.

The boy took Kitty to a small café and ordered them to coffees. "So, what are you doing down here in Times Square Miss…?"

"Pryde," Kitty shouted a little louder than she meant. She lowered her voice. "My name's Kitty Pryde."

"Nice to meet you Kitty. The name's Lance Alvas."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lance. This is weird isn't it? The earthquakes I mean. We've never had seismic activity like this before."

"Kitty, do you mind if I told you a secret?"

"Sure, what is it?" Kitty leaned in.

"What would you say if I told you I might be responsible for these earthquakes?"

"You mean…you're a mutant?"

"Shh, not so loud." Lance hushed her. "Yeah, I'm a mutant." He hung his head down.

"But that's great! I'm a mutant too!"

"Now you're making fun of me."

"No, I'm not; watch." Kitty placed her palm flat on the table, and phased it through the table.

"That's incredible!" Lance smiled.

"Let me take you back to the Institute to meet the Professor." Kitty grabbed Lance's hand.

"Whoa," Lance pulled back. "Institute? Professor? I don't think so."

"It's okay, trust me. Professor Xavier helps mutants learn how to use their powers. He's a good guy, trust me."

"Well, alright. But only because you say so."

Kevin and Peter stood quickly as Kitty came bursting through the door holding another young man by the hand. "Kevin, Peter," she said.

"Hey Kitty," Kevin said. "Who's this?"

"This is Lance. I brought him to meet the Professor."

"Hey, what's up," Lance said, nodding to Kevin and Peter.

"He thinks he might be causing the earthquakes," Kitty said. "I'll see you guys later, we're going to talk to the Professor."

The two boys watched Kitty drag Lance down the hall. "I don't trust him," Kevin said. "There's something about him, I don't know what it is. Let's just keep it down for now; for her sake."

"Alright," Peter said. "But I'm going to keep a close eye on him; for her sake."

"He's quite an impressive young man Kitty," Xavier told her in his office after Lance stepped out. "I've run some tests on him, and he does have the ability to control certain seismic activity. Whether or not he's responsible for the earthquakes that have been plaguing the city I can't say."

"Can he stay Professor," Kitty asked.

"Only if he wants to. All mutants are welcome here, you know that."

"I don't know about this Prof.," Lance said, entering the room. "This whole Mutant Academy, I don't think it's really for me."

"Just give it a chance, I promise you'll like it," Kitty said.

"Well…alright."

"Great. Come on, I'll introduce you to the others."

Kitty led Lance to the kitchen, where Evan and Skinner were sitting down to lunch.

"Hey guys," Kitty said. "I'd like you to meet my friend Lance."

"Hey, what's up," Evan said, holding his hand to shake. Lance looked down at it.

"What's that," Lance pointed at Skinner sitting at the table in his black trench coat and black trilby.

"I beg your pardon," Skinner said.

"That's Skinner," Kitty replied. "He's invisible."

"I see," Lance said.

"Actually, you don't," Skinner said. "That's the bloody point, chap."

"Come on Lance, I'll show you there rest of the mansion," Kitty said.

They came upon Bobby and Rogue walking down the hallway, hand-in-hand. "Hey you two," Kitty stopped them. "I'd like you to meet Lance."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Rogue said.

"Yeah, you too," Lance said. "Listen, Kitty, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure, what is it," Kitty asked.

Lance took her aside. "I appreciate what you're trying to do, but this just isn't for me. I think I'd better go." He made his way out the door.

"Lance wait," Kitty said. "Just stay for a little while."

"Look, Kitty, I told you I've had enough! Christ, take a hint!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Everything was going fine until you dragged me here! Now everyone knows what I can do, and they know the earthquakes were my fault!"

"Lance you didn't mean to cause those earthquakes!"

"Of course I did! With all that chaos I had the whole city to loot through! But now you had to parade me around to all your friends, and now they all know it was me. I'm sorry Kitty, but I have to take care of it."

"Take care of it?"

Lance pointed his hands to the ground. The earth began to shake. "Lance stop!"

"It's too late Kitty! And by the way, the name's Avalanche!"

The rest of the X-Teens rushed to the door behind Kitty. "What's going on," Kevin asked.

"I'm sorry Kevin," Kitty said turning towards him. "I think I messed up." A piece of cement a few feet away from them crashed down from the wall.

"We've got to stop him before he brings the whole place down," Kevin shouted.

"I knew this guy was trouble," Colossus said, taking on his metal form. He sprinted towards Lance. Lance raised his arms, and a piece of earth shot up from the ground, taking Colossus into the air.

"Morph, I have an idea," Shadowcat said. "If I can get close enough to him, I can phase him into the ground. If he doesn't have his hands he can't do anything."

"Alright, we'll provide you with cover," Morph said. "Just be careful."

Spyke threw a long spike like a spear. Avalanche dodged, and suddenly the earth underneath the X-Teens shot into the air, sending Morph, Iceman, Rogue, Spyke, and Invisible Man into the air.

"We've got to slow him down so Shadowcat can get near him," Iceman said.

Iceman sped off on a sheet of ice towards Avalanche. Avalanche threw earth in front of Iceman, but he dodged left and right.

Morph sprinted towards Avalanche. He anticipated Avalanche would attack and rolled to his left, just as a piece of earth burst into the sky. He rolled onto his feet and threw a punch at Avalanche.

Avalanche picked him up and threw him. He was caught by Colossus, who quickly put him down and continued sprinting towards Avalanche.

Avalanche threw up a wall of earth, and Colossus barreled through it. He tried a second time, and this time the ground picked up underneath Colossus' feet and he sailed into the air.

Suddenly, Rogue grabbed Avalanche's face from behind with her bare hand. "I've got him" she announced to the others.

Avalanche sharply jabbed her in the mouth with his elbow, and she fell to the ground. Iceman called for her and sped towards her limp body.

Avalanche turned towards him to attack, but Shadowcat surprised him. She grabbed him from behind and phased him into the ground, so only his head was sticking out.

"Let me go," he screamed.

"You're fun's over," Morph said, walking up to him. The rest of the X-Teens were soon on the scene with him.

"I screwed up big time," Shadowcat said.

"Quite the opposite actually Kitty," Xavier had just wheeled his way onto the front lawn. "You found a mutant in need, and you took it upon yourself to come to his aid. I can find nothing more courageous. As for you Lance," Xavier moved closer towards him. "I'm deciding whether or not to report you to the proper authorities."

"Please Professor Xavier," Lance pleaded. "I learned my lesson, honest."

"I'm a firm believer in second chances. If you say you've learned a lesson, I believe you." Xavier telepathically removed Lance's body from the ground. "You'll always have a place here."

Lance turned and began to walk away. "Lance wait," Kitty called after him. He turned and looked at her. "Why did you do it Lance?"

"I told you Kitty, I wanted to steal stuff," he replied. "If you want to yell at me some more go ahead."

"No, I didn't mean that. I mean, why did you come back with me to the Institute? Why did you pretend like you liked me?"

"Cause I do like you Kitty." Lance smiled. "But this place, your friends, it's just not for me. Maybe I'll see you again some time." He turned and walked away.

"Yeah, maybe," she muttered.

Peter put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on Kitty," he smiled at her, and she smiled back up at him. "Are you going to be okay?"

They walked back to the mansion. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"What about him," Henry Gyrich asked Trask as the two watched Avalanche on a monitor walk down the road. "He could prove an adequate test…and it appears he was responsible for the earthquakes experienced in New York City. If he should expire during the trial runs, and the prototypes still fail, it's still a win."

"No," Trask said. "He's a small fish; he's not worth it. I was thinking about some of the students at Charles Xavier's school for the gifted. We know now they're organized, and they could attack at any time.

"The incident with the Hunter was just a test, but it will keep them looking over they're shoulders for a while, as will the next phase of our plan. We will let them make the first move, but when they do, we will be ready."


	5. Chapter Five: Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to X-Men or Marvel.

**Chapter Five: ****Friend**

Kitty and Peter were in the game room playing on the fooseball table. Peter spun one of the handles and the ball rocketed into Kitty's goal. "Peter," Kitty said, laughing. "You're supposed to let me win."

"I'm trying, but you're not making it easy," Peter said with a smile.

Kitty took the ball and hit it into Peter's goal. "How about that," she joked. She looked up at Peter, but he was staring behind her. "Pete?"

Kitty followed Peter's gaze to a young man that had just entered the front door. "Jon," Peter asked.

The boy turned to him and shouted, "Peter!" He rushed to Peter and gave him a big hug.

"What are you doing here," Peter asked, a mask of confusion covering his face.

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'm a mutant!"

"Jon, are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I've been getting these feelings, I can't explain it, but I'm becoming a mutant, just like you."

"Why don't I have you meet the Professor, he's the head of the Institute; he'll be able to help."

Peter waited with Kitty and the rest of the X-Teens in the War Room while they waited to hear from Xavier. "Who is he," Kitty asked.

"Jon Peters was my best friend at my old high school," Peter replied. "He was always fascinated with my powers. He talked all the time about what he would do if he became a mutant; about all the good deeds we would do."

"Sounds like a bit of a nut-job to me," Skinner said.

"Shut up Skinner," Rogue said.

"No, I kind of agree with him," Kevin said.

"What," Rogue said, surprised and offended.

"Look, I spoke with him earlier with the Professor, and from what Peter has said, something about he seems wrong; he doesn't seem quite right…in the head I mean."

"How could you say that," Peter said. "Jon is my friend, my best friend!" Peter's right hand coated itself in metal.

"Kevin, Peter," Kitty stepped in between the two of them. "Let's just wait to see what the Professor has to say."

Peter pulled his hand back and crossed his arms. The door to the War Room opened, and everyone waited expectantly as Xavier entered the room.

"So," Peter asked.

"While Jon does have the dormant X gene, he doesn't have any form of mutation; at least from what I can detect. I probed his mind for quite some time, and there appears to be more. Jon's…well, slightly unstable. He has so many thoughts of you, Peter, and being a mutant. I'm afraid it's clouding his judgment in other areas, and I'm afraid over time, it could become dangerous."

"I told you," Skinner said. "No one ever listens to me."

"I don't believe this," Peter said. "How could this happen?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Xavier answered. "It's partly genetic, partly being around you so much during a time in his life when he was growing, mentally. He saw you as a role model, wanted to be everything you were; including, being a mutant."

"So he's been lying about being a mutant to stay here with Peter," Bobby asked. "How long did he think it would take before we found out?"

"I don't think he's lying Bobby," Xavier said. "Jon wanted to be a mutant so badly for so long, he may have in fact started to believe it himself."

"I should talk to him…try to convince him of the truth," Peter said.

"Be careful with him Peter," Xavier said. "When I was inside his mind, it was something fragile that I have not sensed in a long time."

"Jon was my best friend, I'll do everything I can to see he's not hurt."

Jon was waiting in the hall in front of the front door. His face beamed when Peter approached him. "So what did your Professor say Peter," Jon asked. "Can I stay?"

"Jon, I have something to tell you," Peter said. "I know it might be something you might not want to hear, but it's something you have to…. Jon, you're not a mutant."

"What are you talking about? Of course I am!"

"No, Jon, you're not. The Professor examined you, both medically and psychically. There's no mutation in your body of any kind. It's all in your head."

"No…that's wrong…he must have made a mistake. Tell him to do it again!"

"Jon, there's nothing I can do…you're not a mutant."

"Yes I am!" Jon grabbed Peter's shirt collar. "Make him do it again!"

Jon I think you might need some other help…like a psychiatrist or something."

"I'm not crazy! I shouldn't have come to you. You always thought you were better than me!" Jon turned and burst through the front door.

"Jon come back," Peter called after him.

"Peter, let him go," Kevin said behind him.

"I can't just let him go, he needs help!"

"Peter's right, we have to stop him," Xavier appeared next to the two of them. "Jon's thoughts have become erratic. He doesn't know what he's doing anymore. He's…_Where are you going? Why do you run from me, from you're friend? Why? Why there?_ He's going to an abandoned nuclear plant. I don't know why; I'm not entirely sure Jon knows why anymore."

"We'll take the X-2 and intercept him," Kevin said.

"I'm coming with you," Kitty rushed to them, and Evan and Skinner were behind her.

"Me too," Evan added.

"I wouldn't miss this show for the world," Skinner joked.

"Alright, hurry and suit up," Kevin said.

"Why would he go to the power plant," Colossus asked, more to himself than to the others.

"I don't know," Morph answered from behind the controls of the X-2. "Like Xavier said, Jon might not even realize it."

"Oh God, what happened to him."

Shadowcat held his hand. "Don't worry Pete," she smiled at him. "We'll help him, I know we will."

Colossus smiled at her. He knew she was wrong, and Jon was in serious trouble. He knew she was trying to make him feel better, and somehow, she did.

"We're here," Morph called to the others.

"Remember, don't hurt him," Colossus said to the others.

"Do you have to take the fun out of everything," Invisible Man asked.

"What's your problem," Spyke spat at Invisible Man.

"Would you bloody relax, I was just having a bit of fun."

"Shh," Morph whispered to the others. "We're almost inside, enough fooling around."

"Sorry dad," Invisible Man said.

Morph slowly opened the door to the plant, and motioned for the others to follow him.

"Oh gross," Shadowcat said. She looked down at the lizards covering floor and the walls.

"They must have made a home here when the plant cleared out," Spyke said.

"Charming place for a home," Invisible Man said.

"I think that's him up there," Colossus pointed to a figure on the catwalk above. The figure looked down at them and bolted down the catwalk.

"Jon wait," Colossus called to him.

"Colossus be careful," Morph shouted. He pointed to two massive drums filled with a strange green liquid underneath the catwalk. "If you fall in there you're toast."

Colossus turned around and climbed the ladder up to the catwalk. He sprinted down towards Jon. He was getting closer.

"Ew," Shadowcat shouted as a lizard jumped onto her leg.

Morph brushed it off her, then flicked off two that had taken residence on his shoulder.

"I can't see him anymore," Spyke said.

"There they are," Invisible Man pointed over the drums.

"Jon stop," Colossus shouted to him.

Jon turned. "You stay away from me," Jon yelled. "You were my best friend Peter. I thought you were different, but you're not; you're just like the rest of them."

"But I'm not."

"Yes you are! You don't believe me, just like everybody else." Jon backed against the railing. He placed his hand on it, touching a lizard. The lizard slipped down into one of the glowing drums, and Jon didn't seem to notice.

"Jon be careful." Colossus stepped toward him.

"Stay back!" The railing creaked.

"Jon the railing…!"

The railing squeeked and swayed under Jon's weight. Colossus stepped toward him and held out his hand. "Get away," Jon shouted, moving further back. The railing let out one last bellow, and gave way. Jon, along with the gang of lizards that had stopped to rest on top of the railing, tumbled over the edge.

"Jon," Colossus shouted for his friend as he dove toward the edge. Jon made a desperate grab for the air, to no avail. Colossus watched helplessly as his friend plummeted into the green slime. "No…." Colossus lay on the catwalk, staring down into the vat.

Morph, Shadowcat, Spyke, and Invisible Man climbed up the ladder and made their way to where Colossus lay. "Pete," Shadowcat said, kneeling down to him.

"What have I done," Colossus asked.

"You didn't do anything," Morph answered. "Don't you dare blame yourself for this." Morph and Spyke helped him up.

"I should have done something. I should have gotten there sooner."

"It's not your fault man," Spyke said. "You did the best you could, and we're all proud of you."

"Let's just go home," Colossus said.

Bobby, Rogue, and Xavier met the group as they exited the X-2 and stepped foot in the hangar. Peter walked by them, and Kitty followed him out.

"What happened," Rogue asked.

"Jon…didn't make it," Kevin said.

"I was afraid of that," Xavier said. "I sensed when Jon's mind left."

"Is he going to be okay Professor," Bobby asked.

"Peter can create a shield of living metal around his body, one that is impervious to all physical pain. I'm afraid his heart is much more susceptible to damage. I'll spend some time with him, help him come to terms with what's happened. He is a brave young man. I know that he will be alright in the end."


	6. Chapter Six: Wild

1**Wild**

Jack Horowitz stepped outside the gates of the prison. He lit a cigarette and looked back at the hell that had been his home for the last five years. He was surprised when they let him out; he was sentenced to life without parole. Apparently, someone in the government pulled a few strings, and got him a new lease on life; that was, provided he performed one small favor first.

Dr. Hank McCoy brought his students to the campsite. He thought a nice weekend vacation in the wilderness, with a little work, would be a great idea for his biology class.

He brought as many as were able to go, and Evan, Kitty, Peter, and Skinner loved the idea of a weekend camping trip. "Now," McCoy began. "Can anyone tell me what this species is?"  
"That would be poison ivy," Skinner said. "You might want to put it down Dr. McCoy."

"No, Alan, that's incorrect. There are no poison ivy trees. Anyone else?"

"It's Pin oak," Kitty said.

"That's right, Kitty."

The killer sat in the bushes, watching the mutants from a distance. The General was right. They were right where he said they would be. He just had to isolate them; get rid of the blue monster and the bigger one first. He would strike at night.

Rogue searched the internet for her project. She had to write a report on the most infamous criminals in American history for her Law class. Bobby came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "What are you working on," he asked.

"My Law report," she answered. "Check this out," as she opened a file. "His name is Jack "Horror" Horowitz. He killed for the shear joy of killing."

"Interesting."

"That's not it. His only method of killing was with a single knife; he carried it everywhere."

"Sounds brutal."

"Yeah. He committed 23 murders before he was finally caught in 2003."

"That's terrible," Bobby took a seat next to her. "What kind of monster could do that?"

The assassin approached the mutants. They were all asleep. The trick was not to wake any of the others. He approached the small black one.

Evan heard some noise, and thinking it was a mouse or other small animal, tried to ignore it and get to sleep. He rolled over, and saw a man standing over him. Before he could tell the others, the man grabbed his face and pinned him to the ground.

The man pulled a knife from his boot. Evan was too afraid to move, and all he could do was kick. This woke Dr. McCoy. "Unhand him," McCoy shouted. He leapt onto Jack Horowitz and knocked him down. McCoy's mutant ability gave him ape-like agility, and abnormally large hands and feet, as well as blue fur all over his body.

Standing on his hands, McCoy spun in circles as he kicked the intruder. The commotion woke the others, and Peter was quick to go to his metal form.

Knowing he couldn't win the fight, Horror got up and made a break for the trees. He would find them again tomorrow. He would not be embarrassed like this again.

"Dr. McCoy," Kitty said. "Who was that?"

"I don't know," McCoy replied. "But I'll stay awake and make sure he doesn't come back."

The kids awoke the next morning, and McCoy was almost ready to nod off. "Alright you're all up. Let's get moving."

They made their way down a trail, and eventually came to a river. "How do we get across," Evan asked.

"Over there," McCoy said as he pointed to a bridge.

"Is it safe," Kitty asked. The bridge was definitely well traveled.

"As safe as can be."

They made their way across the rope bridge. Horror watched the group come across. "There he is," Evan shouted.

Horror grabbed one side of the rope and cut it off. The bridge leaned to one side. "Everyone hang on," McCoy said.

Horror made his way to the other rope. "No, not that one," Skinner said.

"I've got a shot," Evan said, as three spikes shot from his arm. "I can hit him."

It was too late. Horror cut off the other rope, and the group tumbled to the water. Evan surfaced, and grabbed a log that was floating by. He was followed by Skinner, McCoy, and then Kitty. "Where's Peter," Evan said.

"I don't know," Kitty said. "Peter!"

"Peter," McCoy called.

Kitty looked up. "He's coming back!"

Horror leapt from the bank above. "What is with this chap," Skinner said. Horror landed on the log. Evan shoved a spike into his leg. Horror looked at it, looked at Evan, smiled, and pulled it out. As he was about to stab Evan with the spike, he was pulled down by McCoy. McCoy pulled him into the water.

"That's hopefully the last we'll see from him," McCoy said.

"That might be the last thing we'll ever see," Skinner said as he pointed towards the waterfall they were drifting towards.

"Okay, nobody panic."

Evan looked around. He spotted a piece of rope that must have come off the rope bridge. He grabbed it. He shot a large spike from his side and tied it to the rope. As hard as he could, he threw the spike at the bank, and it stuck.

"Good job, Evan," McCoy said. "Alright, now, one at a time."

"Me first," Skinner said. Skinner pulled his way along the rope, and then Kitty, Evan, and McCoy. As they struggled to climb up, a metal hand pulled them up.

"Peter," Kitty said as she gave him a hug. "I thought we lost you."

"I'm alright," Peter replied.

"Where'd you go," Evan asked.

"I was able to make my way to the bank, and I tried to look for you guys," he said. "I spotted you going down the river, so I followed. Fortunately, Evan thought fast."

"You sound surprised."

McCoy led Spyke and the others to the van parked outside of the forest. "Well, as fun as this trip has been, I think we've all had enough fresh air for a while," McCoy said, getting into the driver's seat of the van.

"I'll leave the woods to the Beast-Man," Skinner said to Evan, pointing at McCoy.

"Are you aware of my sensitive hearing Alan," McCoy asked, smiling.

"I was not. Sorry Dr. McCoy."

"Quite alright. Say, how would you all like to stop for some drive-thru?" The four teens answered with a unanimous shout. "Alright then, off we go!"


	7. Chapter Seven: Humanity

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to X-Men or Marvel.

**Chapter Seven: ****Humanity**

Kevin, Peter, and Kitty sat at a small diner finishing up their meal. Kevin looked at his watch. "It's nearly 10:30," he said. "You guys want to head back?"

"Yeah, just let me go to the bathroom first," Kitty said. Kitty turned, and bumped into a waitress. She tried to catch the falling dishes, but accidentally phased, causing them to fall through her hands and crash onto the ground.

"Hey," the man behind the grill shouted. "What do you think you're doing mutant?"

"I'm sorry, it was an accident." Kitty bent down and picked up the pieces of glass.

"Why don't you hit the road mutant," a young man sitting at the counter said. "You ain't welcome here!" The kid picked up the stool next to him and hurled it at Kitty.

Peter jumped in front of it and took his metal form. The stool hit his chest and shattered, spraying splinters everywhere.

"They're all mutants," a woman shouted.

"Get out of here," the cook shouted at them.

"I think we'd better leave," Kevin picked Kitty up off the floor. The trio put down the money for their meal, as well as a tip, and quietly walked out the diner.

"I don't get it you guys," Kitty said. "We didn't do anything!"

"People are afraid of what they don't understand Kitty," Kevin said. "That's what Xavier founded the Institute for. And when I see people like that, you know what I feel? I feel an extreme sense of pity."

"Yeah, because they didn't take the chance to see just how great a girl you are," Peter said.

"Oh Mr. Rasputin you do go on," Kitty said in a southern accent, fanning herself with her hand.

The groups laughed as they went down the street, when suddenly, Kevin bumped into something. When he saw nothing was in his path, he knew exactly what it was. "Skinner," Kevin said. "What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing much," Skinner said. "Enjoying the night air…the stars…throwing rocks at cars."

"What," Peter asked.

"Ooh, there's one," Skinner picked up a small rock and threw it at a passing car. It hit the side with a loud _plunk_. "Here comes another!" Skinner picked up another rock.

"Stop that," Kevin took the rock from his hand.

"You want to try?"

"No! I…What is with you?"

"It's not me you should be worried about," Skinner said, pointing behind Kevin. "It seems you've attracted a bit of attention. I, on the other hand, must be off. You see, I'm late…for a very important date, as it were."

"Skinner," Kevin said. "Skinner come back here!" The silence gave Kevin his answer.

"Hey you," a voice shouted from behind. It was the two men from the diner. "You throwin' rocks at cars?"

"No, I wasn't," Kevin answered. "I know how it looks, but if you'll just listen..."

"You've said enough mutant," the other man said. "Let's show them how we treat mutants like them, Graydon."

"I agree." The young man called Graydon struck Peter on the head, hard, and Peter hit the ground.

"Pete," Kitty said, bending down to him. The man then struck Kitty, knocking her out.

"Hey," was all Kevin could get out before Graydon hit him, and they everything went dark.

Skinner watched quietly from across the street. "Oh dear," he said. "Looks like I've caused a bit of a mess, heheh." He turned and walked down the street. Suddenly he stopped. What was he doing? Kevin and the others didn't do anything wrong. They were getting blamed for something he did, and were possibly about to get a lot worse.

These people invited him in. He didn't know if they were his friends, but they gave him a chance, and that was much more than anyone had given him before.

He watched the two men put Kevin, Kitty, and Peter into the back of a small truck. He hurried to it, and as the two men got into the front, he grabbed onto the bumper and pulled himself up.

He would have to wait for them to stop, then he could drag his friends off the truck. The ride seemed to go on forever. How was he hitting every bloody green light? Finally the truck stopped. The two men got out and made their way to the back of the truck.

"Bollocks," Skinner muttered to himself. He jumped off the truck and rolled under it.

"What're we gonna do," one of the men asked.

"We'll take care of this one first," Graydon said. "If he wakes up and takes on that metal form the brute might go crazy and kill the both of us."

Graydon picked up Peter and the other man grabbed Kevin and Kitty. He watched their feet go to the other side of the truck, then open a door to the building next to them and disappear inside.

"Well this is a right bloody mess," Skinner said to himself as he rolled out from under the truck. He walked to the door, and marked on it in white paint were the letters **FoH**. "I wonder what FoH is?" Skinner carefully opened the door and slipped inside.

Kevin awoke with a start. He found himself sitting up, tied to Kitty and Peter. "Damn it, one of 'em's awake," he heard a voice say. The man who had hit Peter and Kitty was standing over him.

"Well take care of him," Graydon growled from the next room.

The man raised his fist up. Kevin suddenly to the form of the man. The man looked shocked, and this gave Kevin enough of a window. He head-butted the man in the gut, then swept his foot under him. The man fell to the ground and slammed the back of his head on the hard concrete.

"What's going on in there," Graydon called.

"Nothin'," Kevin used the man's voice. "Everything's fine." He went to work on trying to untie himself. "When I get my hands on Skinner I swear I'll…"

"Sorry I'm late," Kevin heard Skinner's voice. The rope began to untie itself, and Kevin pulled the rest of it off. He grabbed Peter before his lip body hit the floor, and it appeared that Skinner was holding Kitty.

"Kevin, I owe you an apology," Skinner said.

"Save it for later," Kevin whispered. "We have to get out of here. I have no idea who these people are, or what they have planned, but I don't want to wait around to find out."

"Yeah. Speaking of which, I found a strange marking on the door, FoH. I wonder what it means?"

"Friends of Humanity," Graydon was standing in the doorway. "We're trying to preserve the human race from filth like you. The name's Graydon Creed." He suddenly noticed something wasn't right. "What the hell's going on here."

"Should we run," Skinner asked.

"No," Kevin said. "Look Graydon, we don't want any trouble. Just let us get out of here, and I promise we'll never bother you again."

"Too late," Graydon said. "You were a bother when you were born." He pulled a gun from his jacket pocket. "I intend to correct the mistake."

Graydon fired, and the bullet struck Peter in the chest. Peter had just regained consciousness and turned to metal, stepping in front of Kevin. Kitty's moans from behind Kevin told him she was awake as well.

Graydon fired five more bullets into Peter's chest, and they all hit him without any bit of recoil. "What are you," Graydon shouted. Kevin and the others turned and made their way to the door. "Get out of here you…you _monsters_!" Kevin opened the door and ushered the other three out, then closed the door behind him.

"Skinner, you've really got some nerve," Kevin said.

Here it comes, Skinner thought. Another chewing out.

"All this time acting like you weren't a hero."

Skinner smiled. "I'm really very sorry about all that," Skinner said when they were far away from the Friends of Humanity building.

"The important thing is, you learned your lesson," Kevin said. "Right?"

"Absolutely. I know I haven't exactly been very personable as of recently. It's just…I've never really had much in the way of friends. I don't really know how to keep them. We are friends?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course we're friends. Listen Skinner, sometimes friends do thing that annoy each other. That doesn't mean they stop being friends. If you're willing to make an effort, we're willing to be there for you, as friends."

"As family," Kitty said.

"Thanks guys," Skinner said. "Now then, any of you chaps ever steal the hubcaps from cars?" The three stopped and glared at him. "I was only kidding."


	8. Chapter Eight: Hyde

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to X-Men or Marvel.

**Chapter Eight: ****Hyde**

.A young French woman walked to the Parisian street. She looked over her shoulder. She had heard the stories; there was some kind of monster running through the streets of Paris at night, murdering young women.

Something sounded behind her. She picked up her step. Only three more blocks to her house. After that, she would be safe. Suddenly, something landed in front of her from the roof above.

A giant creature stood in front of her. It had to be at least nine feet tall, and its head hunched on top of its shoulders. Its arms hung down to its knees, almost as if an ape. The woman screamed.

"Oh no, don't scream yet," the creature said with a grimacing smile. "You'll know when it's time to scream." The creature grabbed her, and she let out one final scream.

Xavier called the X-Teens to his office. He claimed he had something important to ask them. "What is it Professor," Bobby asked.

"I have discovered reports a certain mutant in Paris that may be very useful to our team. I would like you all to take the X-2 to Paris and 'recruit' him."

"I don't like the sound of that," Evan said.

"Do not be mistaken, he is very dangerous."

"And why exactly are we going after him," Skinner asked.

"He is a very troubled young man," Xavier answered. "He desperately needs our help. I'd like you all to go to Paris and do everything in your power to bring him back."

"We'll do it Professor," Kevin said.

The X-2 landed in Paris, and the X-Teens prepared to exit. "Maybe you'd better stay here," Bobby said to Skinner.

"I agree," Kevin said. "I don't think the people of Paris would take to you as kindly as we do."

"One sec, chaps, I'll be right back," Skinner said. Skinner went to the back of the jet and stepped into the area where the team kept their uniforms. He stood in front of a small mirror and pulled out a small, round container from his jacket pocket.

He opened it and scooped out a handful of a peach-colored substance. He spread it all over his face, until it covered him from the top of his head to the base of his neck. He placed his trilby on his head, then put a pair of sunglasses over his eyes. "There we are," he commented.

The group waited for Skinner to return. "Where is he," Kevin said.

"Probably clowning around," Evan said.

"Well, shall we," Skinner said, emerging from the doorway.

The group stood, shocked. Skinner stood in front of them, seemingly human; or at least, human enough. It appeared as if he had a bit of a skin problem, but for the most part, it appeared to be real skin.

His head was bald, and he had some stubble on his chin. He had a rather beak-like nose, and thin lips. Besides his customary hat and coat, he was wearing a pair of black pants and black gloves.

"Skinner is that…grease paint," Rogue asked.

"Are we going to stand around all day or are we going to search for our little friend," Skinner asked, ignoring Rogue's question.

"Yeah," Kevin said, shaking off his surprise. "Xavier said that the city reported some kind of creature running around the city at night. I'm willing to bet that's our kid. Rogue how's your French?"

"A little rusty, but it should be good enough."

"Alright, then I'll take Peter and Kitty, and Bobby will take Rogue, Evan, and Skinner, and we'll see what we can find." The team walked down the ramp and went their separate ways.

Bobby pointed to a café. "I'm willing to bet that that's a good place to hear some gossip," he remarked to the others.

"I agree," Rogue said. "Let's sit in and see what we can hear."

"Eavesdropping, I like it," Skinner said.

Kevin, Kitty, and Peter walked through the streets, and after a few minutes spotted a cluster of police officers. "I wonder what that's all about," Kitty asked.

"I'll find out," Kevin said, morphing into a French officer. "I just hope my French is good enough."

Kevin walked up to the crowd and peered down at what they were staring at. He jumped back in horror. He turned, let the sensation of vomiting pass, and turned back.

On the ground, a young woman lay in a pool of blood. She appeared to have been cut in half at the waist. Kevin pushed through the crowd and made his way to what looked like the senior officer. "What happened here," he asked in French.

"Oh, it was absolutely horrible," the officer said. "The woman was torn in half. We don't know if that's what killed her, or if it was done post mortem. She was also sexually assaulted, but we're not sure before or after. It seems to have gotten another one."

"What do you mean?"

"The creature," the officer said matter-of-factly. "This is the seventh one, and the third one this week. I feel sorry for the next young woman caught out at night. We try to enforce the curfew as much as we can, but sometimes, as you can see, we miss some."

Kevin looked down at the woman, then slowly made his way back to the others. "You're not going to believe this," he said. "This mutant, whoever he is, is like nothing I've ever heard of."

Bobby and the rest of his team took a seat inside the café. A waitress came by and offered them coffee, who none of them, except Skinner, accepted. "You drink coffee Skinner," Rogue asked.

"No," he said. "But I, unlike you all, didn't want to be rude."

Bobby hushed him and picked up a newspaper that was sitting at the table. "Look at this," he pointed to a photograph of what appeared to be a young woman, completely cut in half. "What does it say?" He handed it to Rogue.

Rogue looked over it. "It looks to me like there's some kind of beast running through Paris at night, murdering young females. Every victim has been found murdered, raped, and torn in half."

"Could that be our kid," Evan asked.

"It's possible," Rogue said. "But I hope not."

The group left the café and ran into Kevin and his group. The two exchanged stories, then made their way back to the X-2. "Well whatever this thing is, it only comes out at night," Kevin said. "So we'll have to wait until then."

"Kevin, I don't like this," Rogue said. "This thing is dangerous. You don't know what it is, or what it could do."

"Rogue, the Professor said this was a mutant in need," Bobby said. "And I trust him. Whatever this creature is, it's also a troubled young mutant, and he needs our help."

Rogue crossed her arms. "Well I still don't like it."

Later that night, the X-Teens stepped out of the X-2. "The reports said that it attacks young women," Morph said. "I think we should have Shadowcat stand around and see if it shows up."

"You mean as bait," Colossus said.

"Well, kind of." He turned to Shadowcat. "But don't worry, we're going to be watching you the whole time. If that thing shows up, we'll be right on it."

"Well…all right," Shadowcat said.

"Alright, are we ready?"

"Ready to try and capture a murdering creature," Skinner asked. "As ready as we'll ever be."

"Good. Then everyone get into position."

Morph and the others took cover in a dark alley, while Kitty made her way to the corner. She stood underneath a lamp, hoping the light would show the creature that much better. It wasn't long before she heard footsteps.

Her heart began to beat fast. She looked around. The footsteps were getting closer. She turned around. Out from the dark, she could swear something was coming. A large figure appeared from the darkness. On instinct, Shadowcat screamed. The creature leaped at her, and she phased into the ground.

"Go," Morph shouted. He ran towards the creature, and the rest of the team followed. Morph charged at it, and with one swing the creature knocked him away.

Rogue snuck up behind the creature and removed a glove. "What have we here," the creature said without turning around. It turned and stared down at Rogue, with a giant, horrific smile. "I could hear you coming a mile away, you little bitch." It raised a massive hand, and suddenly an icicle shot into its palm.

The creature pulled it out, and turned. Iceman was speeding towards him. The creature let out a monsterous roar, and threw its hands up. Its hands caught underneath Iceman, sending him straight into the air.

Invisible Man made his way toward the creature. He had removed his hat and coat. "I know what you're thinking," the creature said. "You think I can't see you….You're blood's moving faster, which means your heart's racing. 'How does he know?' you ask. Unlike the others I can see you."

Invisible Man slowly backed away. The creature smiled at him, when suddenly something hit him in the back. The beast pulled a spike from its back. Spyke fired two more into its chest. The creature smiled at Spyke, then looked up. It leaped up onto the roof and began to run.

"Don't let it get away," Morph shouted. Morph followed the creature on the ground and watched it run across the rooftops of Paris. Bobby, using a trail of ice he created in front of him to raise him to the rooftops, followed next to him, shooting icicles at it. "Iceman," Morph screamed. "Make him turn left!"

The creature turned left. Colossus dropped in front of it, and chased it left again. The creature dove across a street onto another roof. Spyke shot spikes at the roof, knocking the shingles off and taking the creature down with them. "Now," Morph said, as a net trapped the creature and pulled it into the X-2. "Welcome aboard."

Shadowcat, Spyke, and Invisible Man sat in the front of the X-2, as crashing from the back end echoed through the aircraft.

Iceman came in, and grabbed Morph's tranquilizer gun from a shelf. "You guys stay here," he said.

"I want to get a look at this thing," Invisible Man said.

"Alright, it's your funeral."

Iceman and Invisible Man walked into the room as the creature swung his arms. "Stand back, if you value your life," Morph said. The creature looked more like an ape than human. It was easily nine feet tall, and was covered in muscles. It's arms almost reached the ground, and was wearing the remains of a shirt and pants.

The creature had chains around it's arms and legs keeping it to the ground, but Iceman wondered how long they would last. "You've done terrible things," Morph said to the creature. "So terrible you've fled your country. But we are willing to grant you reparations, in exchange for your services, as well as a trip home."

The creature got its face in Morph's."Home," it said. "Home is where the heart is, that's what they say." He stood up. "I'm yours." He looked at Invisible Man. "Don't be afraid."

"Who says I'm afraid," Invisible Man said.

"You do," the creature screamed as he swung a chain at Invisible Man, just missing him. "You stink of fear!"

"That was a lovely little parlor trick."

"If you liked that, you'll love this one." The creature began to literally explode, and puffs of smoke steamed from it. He began to get smaller, and disfigured, until before them stood a young man of maybe 17.

"David Jekyll," the boy said, as he put on a pair of glasses. "At your service."

The X-Teens sat around the front of the X-2 as it headed for home. "It all started when I was 14," David said. "Whenever I got stressed out, I'd black out, and wake up in tattered clothes. As the episodes increased, I began to see what was happening during these blackouts.

"The beast was doing terrible things; robbery, murder, rape. I eventually began to hear him speak to me, and we formed a 'friendship'. I can control my transformations now. Being that my name was Jekyll, and he was hidden from me, I named him Hyde, and he seems to like it.

"I've tried to control him when he's loose, but I don't think it's possible. So, to keep him from destroying us both, I let him out at night to do what he wants. People began to suspect me, so I fled to Paris."

"Well," Morph said. "We're going to take you to a place where you can get help, and help us in return."

"I don't know how to thank you."

"Don't worry about it," Morph smiled and patted David on the knee.

David smiled back, and looked around at the others. They seemed sympathetic, and some of them smiled, with the exception of the girl called Rogue, who only looked at him with an extreme sense of discomfort and distrust.


	9. Chapter Nine: Feud

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to X-Men or Marvel.

**Chapter Nine: ****Feud**

"Tell me again why we brought a murderer and rapist to the Mansion," Rogue said to Kevin and Bobby. "What's he going to do at night now that he's gotten used to this routine?"

"Relax," Bobby said. "Hyde will only be out when we need him, for missions and stuff."

"I hope you're right. I mean, we only needed five people and four chains to restrain him in the X-2, it should be no problem keeping him controlled in this big Mansion."

Bobby held Rogue's hands. "Don't worry. Professor can monitor him at all times, and stop him with a single thought. Hopefully this place will help David and Hyde to live normally."

"I still don't trust Hyde," Rogue said. "He could really hurt a lot of people."

"So can a lot of mutants," Bobby said. "That's why he's here in the first place; to learn to control his powers. You caused a lot of damage when you arrived here, remember?"

"I guess you're right."

"Well, it's getting late, Kevin said. "I'm going to call it a night."

"Yeah, me too," Bobby said. "Want me to walk you to your room?"

"No that's okay," Rogue said. "I think I'll walk there myself."

"Wow, she's really pissed," Bobby said once Rogue was out of earshot.

"She'll get over it. She just needs some time to get to know David. I'm sure once she does, she'll be fine."

Kitty couldn't believe it. She was stuck tutoring Evan and Skinner, who did nothing but fool around the entire time. "Guys, if you don't want help, don't waste my time."

"Sorry, love," Skinner said. "We were just having a bit of fun. We're all ears."

"Alright." She picked up her book. "Now, 'if x is the product of y'...Skinner!"

"What?"

"Take the pencils out of your nose. And don't laugh, Evan, you're only encouraging him."

"I can't help it, it was funny," Evan said, trying to contain his laughter.

"I feel like I'm babysitting. Take a five minute break."

Kitty stormed out of the room and went for a soda. She ran into David on her way to the soda machine. "Hey David," she said.

"Hey Kitty," he answered. "What's up?"

"I'm tutoring Dumb and Dumber."

"Skinner and Evan?"

"Exactly. I can't get them to concentrate."

"Well, hang in there."

"I'll try. See you later."

"See you." David watched her go, then continued to walk down the hall. He stared in the windows as he walked, and Hyde stared back.

"She barely even looks at you," Hyde said.

"Come on, Hyde. Leave me alone, I'm not in the mood."

"She'd look at me!" Hyde grabbed David by the throat.

"David, are you alright," Kevin asked as he saw David sweating and breathing heavily.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a little hot in here."

"Alright then. You need me to show you to your room?"

"No, I think I'm just going to wander around for a while; you know get to know the place. Thanks though."

"No problem." Kevin turned the corner, and David continued his walk.

Soon, he came to a door, and Hyde chimed in again. "That's where she lives, the girl," Hyde said.

"Kitty," David asked.

"No you cretinous asshole, the other one, the one with the white streak in her hair; Rogue."

"So?"

"She hates you, you know. She hates _you_, she hates _me_, she hates _us_. I say we teach her a lesson."

"Hyde, don't…please…."

"No! You need to stop pissing yourself! This is what we have to do, what must be done."

David felt strange. His head began to pound, and his stomach began to churn. "Oh God Hyde, please don't," David begged as he fell to his knees on the floor. He started to sweat profusely. "We have to do it, David. We have to kill the girl."

"No…"

Rogue changed into her pajamas. Maybe the guys were right. After all, when her powers first manifested, she put a boy in the hospital. Not to mention, she almost killed Logan just by touching him, and if it hadn't been for the X-Men, Magneto would have used her to destroy all of Manhattan. Was David really any different?

Suddenly, the door flew from its hinges and crashed through the window on the other side of her room. Hyde burst through the doorway, disintegrating the doorframe. He let out a beastly roar. "Good evening Rogue," Hyde said.

"H-Hyde, you stay back," Rogue said, stepping back.

"Or what?"

"I'll get the Professor."

"Oh really. By all means, get him. I've not yet had the pleasure of spilling his guts."

Rogue concentrated, trying to make contact with Xavier. _Professor_, she called for him.

_Rogue_, Xavier's voice came into her head. _What's wrong?_

_It's Hyde; he's in my room, and I think he plans to hurt me, maybe even kill me._

_I'll contact the others at once. Hold him back for as long as you can._

"What's going on," Kevin appeared at what was left of the doorway. He had clearly just be woken by the commotion.

"Get out," Hyde roared. He swung a giant fist, and Kevin crashed through the wall behind him. "Play time is over," Hyde said, turning back to Rogue.

Rogue looked behind her and, thinking quickly, jumped from the second story onto the front lawn below. She landed, and rolled onto the grass. Hyde's massive body came crashing next to her.

"Hyde, stop this now," Rogue said.

"And ruin all my fun," Hyde smiled. He grabbed her throat with his ape-like hand and lifted her off the ground. "I'll teach you to fuck with me, you little bitch." Hyde squeezed her throat.

Rogue gasped for air and frantically grabbed at Hyde's fist. Why wasn't him touching her affecting his powers?

Bobby was helping Kevin out onto the front lawn, and Kitty, Evan, and Skinner, who had witnessed the events from the window, rushed out to see what was going on. "Hyde, you must stop this," Xavier said, wheeling onto the front porch.

"Fuck off," Hyde said. He squeezed Rogue's throat harder. Black flashed in front of her eyes; she was beginning to lose consciousness.

Xavier concentrated. _David_, he thought. _David I know you're in there. You can stop this. You have the power to control Hyde._

_No I don't_, Xavier heard David's voice, very faint.

_Yes you can. He is a part of you; he has no more control over you than you arm does. You have to regain control!_

_I'll try. _David concentrated. _Hyde…_

_Not now can't you see I'm busy_, Hyde said.

_No Hyde, you listen to me._

Hyde's grip on Rogue loosened. She wiggled her way from his hand, and Bobby rushed to her and quickly dragged her away.

_Look what you made me do_, Hyde told David.

_Hyde, you have to listen to me! I control you!_

Hyde bent over, holding his head. "No, stop!" He shouted out loud.

_You will listen to me! _David was now getting more persistent, and the volume of his voice increased. _These are my friends now, and you won't hurt them!_

"No," Hyde collapsed onto the ground and roared. "Aaaaarrrgghhh!"

His arm shot out, and exploded, exposing a much smaller, skinnier one. Then the other, and both his legs. His torso erupted in smoke, exposing a naked, skinny chest. His massive head exploded, and David's took its place. David struggled to his feet.

He looked around at the others. "What have I done," he said.

"You've taken control," Xavier said. "Hyde is a part of you, and you must learn he has no power over you. Tonight you took a big step in that direction, but I believe we have a lot of work to do."

"I agree." David turned to Rogue. "I don't know where to begin to say I'm sorry. Hyde could have killed you, and it was all my fault."

"Yeah, well, the important thing is, he didn't," Rogue said. "You took control, and I think that was really brave of you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Now, I think it's rather late, and we should all get some rest," Xavier said.

"Me too," David said. "And thank you all for bringing me here. For the first time in a while, I think I might feel at home." David followed the others in for a long night's sleep.


	10. Chapter Ten: Sentinel

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to X-Men or Marvel. This chapter is based on the _X-Men: The Animated Series_ episode "Night of the Sentinels."

**Sentinel**

Xavier asked the X-Teens into his office. The task he had for them was one of the most dangerous he had ever put forth on them; more than Juggernaut, more than Pyro, even more than Hyde, who had recently become slightly more controlled by David.

He knew his X-Teens were very talented mutants, and he would trust them with his life. But he always had reservations about sending them off into danger. "There is a facility, in Westchester, New York, that has, in the past, worked on anti-mutant programs, and I believe they may be at it again," Xavier announced when the group had arrived.

"What are they doing this time," Bobby asked.

"Sentinels."

"What are Sentinels," Evan asked.

"Sentinels are robots built to scan human DNA. You see, our DNA is different from normal human DNA. They then apprehend those humans with DNA like ours, and handed them over to the government. I fear their creation may cause a stir within the mutant community that could possibly lead to war."

"Whose idea was it to build these Sentinels," Kitty asked.

"Bolivar Trask."

Kevin wasn't very surprised. "So what would you like us to do Professor," Kevin asked.

"I'd like you to go to the facility and investigate. But try not to make your presence known, this is strictly a reconnaissance mission. I just need to know what's going on. You have your instructions X-Teens, God speed."

Iceman and Rogue flew the X-2 to the Sentinel facility. The other X-Teens were seated behind them. Morph got up and instructed David to follow. "We got you this," Morph said, taking something out of one of the lockers. He handed David a pair of pants. "They're made of a certain substance, so they'll stretch a little when you change into Hyde. Sorry we weren't able to get you a top, but we haven't yet been able to make one that stretches enough, so you'll just have to make due with the pants."

"That's fine," David said, smiling and looking at the pants. "This is great. Thank you, Morph."

"We're almost there," Iceman called.

They made their way through the woods. They saw the facility in the distance. "Alright," Morph said. "I'll take Shadowcat, Spyke, Invisible Man, and…Hyde." Morph was shocked to see Hyde make his way toward him.

"When did he change," Colossus asked.

"Up yours," Hyde said to him. "Are we going or not," Hyde asked Morph.

"Yeah, we're going." He continued addressing the group. "We'll take out the security systems first. After you hear the go ahead, Iceman will take Rogue and Colossus and meet us inside the facility. Let's go."

Morph and his group got to the fence. "Alright, let's climb over." Shadowcat walked through. Hyde picked up Morph and Invisible Man and hurled them over the fence. Hyde went to grab Spyke.

"I've got my own idea," Spyke said. He used a couple spikes to cut open the fence, and walked through. Hyde then jumped over.

"I guess doing whatever you want will work too," Morph said. "Now let's go."

A security guard came around the corner. "Get down," Morph whispered to the others. He morphed into the guard and approached him.

"What the..." the guard said, bewildered.

Morph shot him with a tranquilizer dart. He motioned for the others to follow. Morph grabbed the guard's security card and used it on a nearby door. Shadowcat moved forward, and Morph stopped her. "Laser trip wires, on the ground," he said.

"Leave it to me," Hyde said. Hyde grabbed the pipes above and swung across the ceiling down the hall. When he came to the circuit breaker, he smashed it, and jumped down. "All clear!"

"Nice job, Hyde," Spyke said when they met up.

"Let's go," Shadowcat said, pulling on the door handle.

"Wait," Hyde said.

"Come on, guys!"

"Something doesn't smell right. I smell trouble behind that door."

"I think I can take care of that," Invisible Man said, taking off his coat and hat. He opened the door.

The guards inside stared at the door as it opened and closed by itself.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHH," Invisible Man screamed. "I'M A GHOOOOOOOST!!"

One of the guards shot at the door, but Invisible Man was already halfway across the room. Invisible Man grabbed one of the guard's guns and hit him with it.

"Watch out, it's got a gun," one of the guards yelled. Invisible Man tossed it across the room, hitting another guard.

Morph heard the commotion in the other room. "Alright, let's get in there," he said with a sigh.

"My pleasure," Hyde said.

They burst through the door. "What the…" one of the guards screamed. Morph dodged a few shots, then knocked a guard to the ground. He grabbed his gun and smacked a couple others.

A guard shot Shadowcat, and was horrified when the bullets passed right through. She ran, literally, in and out of guards.

During this confusion, Spyke shot a few spikes in the guards' guns. He turned in amazement at what Hyde was doing.

Hyde smacked down guards, and picked one of the ground, ripping it in half. He grabbed another guard and bit his arm off. Blood littered the room. "Oh my God," Shadowcat said.

"Hyde," Morph screamed. "That's enough!"

"If you say so," Hyde said with a smile.

"We have to shut off the security."

Iceman and his group sat in the bushes and waited for the security system to shut down. "What's taking them so long," Iceman said.

"Do you think something's happened," Rogue asked.

"Don't worry," Peter said. "Hyde's with them."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Morph and the others found the security room. "I'm not sure what to do," he said, staring at the hundreds of lights and buttons.

"Allow me," Shadowcat said. She sat at the console and, with a few presses of buttons, SECURITY SYSTEM SHUTDOWN was across the monitor above.

"Alright, let's go," Morph said. He clicked on his radio. "Iceman, you here me?"

"Yeah," Iceman replied. "You guys almost done in there?"

"Just finished. Come on in."

Iceman and the others made their way to the building. Five large Sentinels came down from above. "Oh boy," he said. He clicked on his radio. "Morph, we've got a little problem out here. You guys get out here, there's nothing you can do inside. And hurry, I don't know how long we can last."

"What is it," Morph asked.

"Sentinels."

"Be careful."

Iceman shot a beam of ice at one of the Sentinels, and froze it for a minute. Colossus smashed it into pieces. A Sentinel fired a laser beam at Colossus, and he dove to the ground. He got up and picked the leviathan's foot up. He swung it around right into another, crashing them both down.

Morph and the others ran in. "Bloody hell, are these Sentinels," Invisible Man asked, as he put his coat back on. "They looked a lot smaller from back there."

Morph dodged a few of the Sentinel's shots, and took one right in the chest, knocking him down. Hyde dove on top of one, and ripped it's head off. The Sentinel came crashing down. A Sentinel stomped right on top of Hyde. "We have to go, now," Iceman said.

"What about Morph and Hyde," Spyke said.

"We'll get killed if we stay here," pointing to more Sentinels landing.

"So will they!"

"We'll come back for them, come on!" Iceman dragged Spyke back to the X-2.

A Sentinel picked up the bodies of Morph and Hyde, and they all flew off.

"What the hell's your problem," Spyke screamed at Iceman once the jet had taken off.  
"Spyke, what was I supposed to do," he yelled back. "Risk everyone's lives to get those guys? When Morph's not here, I'm the leader, and when he went down I made a leadership decision. We'll go back for them."

Spyke stormed out. Iceman sighed. "I hope I made the right choice."

Rogue sat next to him and put her arm around his shoulder. "You did what you had to," she said. "Like you said, you had to do what was right for the team. Morph would have done the same."

"So, how are our prisoners faring," Trask asked the guard.

"Well, sir, the small one has refused to give us any information, and has spent most of his time just sitting around, humming to himself. The big one, on the other hand, has just been sitting there, staring at us. I have to admit, he's scaring me."

"Not to worry, soldier, he's behind laser-proof shielding. He won't get through. Let's see if I can break him." Trask pulled up a seat in front of Hyde's cell. "So, Mr. Jekyll, isn't it?"

"My name's Hyde," Hyde said. "Insult me like that again and I'll rip your God damn head off."

"Fair enough Mr. Hyde..."

"Just Hyde."

"Fine. Hyde, I understand you have a rather unique ability, to turn into this Jekyll fellow."

"That's an interesting way to put it. The little runt usually claims HE turns into ME."

"It's all a matter of perspective, I guess. So how does your power work, exactly?"

"Well, I'll explain it the way he does. I am, more or less, a living metaphor for his 'evil'. Everything bad he's done, becomes me. I used to be a lot smaller than him, but I've grown over the years."

"So he's done a lot of bad things?"

"Not really. He stole a book once. Well, borrowed and forgot to return is more the word. And sometimes he lies in bed and touches himself while he thinks about other men. He blames himself for everything I do. He blames himself for what I do, so, I've gotten to be, rather strong."

"Interesting. Your friend next door doesn't want to talk to me. What can you tell me about him?"

"He's really not that bad. It's funny. Usually, I want to kill anyone I see; but he's different. I don't mind him much. There are others though. Like Skinner, I don't trust him. And that Rogue, I'll kill her one day, just you watch."

"Well, thank you, Hyde, this has been a very nice talk."

"Why don't you let me out, and then we'll see how nice we can be."

The X-Teens sat around in Xavier's office. "Professor," Bobby said. "I'm so sorry. I did what I thought I had to do. If anything happens to them, I'll never forgive myself."

"Don't worry, Bobby," Xavier said. "They're both perfectly fine. Their being held prisoner by Trask."

"Well, where are they?"

"They're actually under the facility."

"Under it," Kitty asked.

"Yes, there are underground corridors where Hyde and Kevin are being held. You must go there, but please be careful. They have Sentinels."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine."

The X-2 sped towards the facility. Spyke walked up to Iceman. "Iceman, I'm really sorry I snapped like that," Spyke said.

"It's alright," Iceman said. "If I were you, I would have done the same thing. Let's just put that behind us. Friends?"

"Friends."

Iceman and Shadowcat stood in the rain outside the X-2. "Where the hell is he," Iceman said, looking around.

Shadowcat screamed as something grabbed her butt. She turned around, and nothing was there. Rain collected on the head and shoulders of Invisible Man.

"I've been waiting a long time to do that," he said.

"Get a grip, man," Iceman said.

"I think I just did." Shadowcat slapped him. "Oooh, Kitty."

"Report," Iceman demanded.

"Well hello to you too. And need I remind you, I am naked in the rain. I can't feel any of my extremities, and I mean any of them," pushing past the two of them and going up the ramp to the X-2.

"There aren't too many guards on the upper levels, thanks to Morph and the rest of us," Invisible Man said, as the others listened. "The lower levels are crawling with them. Especially the prison area."

"Did you see them," Rogue asked.

"Yeah, they're fine. Morph been pretty quiet, just sitting there. Hyde, on the other hand, is a different matter all together. He's been screaming his bloody head off. Scared some of the guards too. I'd hate to be them when he gets out."

"Alright guys, let's get in there," Iceman said.

The X-Teens stormed the facility. Making their way down a hallway, they came to an elevator. "This must be it," Iceman said.

They took the elevator down, and came out into a large room, with guards and Sentinels everywhere. "Alright people," Iceman said. "That's try to be as discreet as possible. There's Morph and Hyde," pointing to their jail cells.

"There they are," one of the guards yelled.

"Oh boy. Invisible Man, see if you can find the controls for the cell doors."

"Yes sir," Invisible Man saluted, and then removed his hat and coat.

Three Sentinels fired missiles at the X-Teens, and they all scattered. Iceman slid down on a sheet of ice, and shot beams of ice at the Sentinel. This slowed it down enough that Colossus could break it apart, sending pieces to the ground.

Another shot at Shadowcat, who ran through its legs. Spyke shot spikes at it, which didn't even phase it. Shadowcat phased inside it. The Sentinel shot sparks from its neck, and Shadowcat jumped out. Colossus caught her, and jumped out of the way of the falling robot.

Invisible Man found the main control room, and tried to find the door controls. A guard sat at a console. Not knowing what else to do, Invisible Man pulled the chair out from under him. The guard grabbed his gun, and looked around in amazement. Invisible Man looked at the buttons in front of him and pressed them all. "I hope this does something good," he said.

Morph and Hyde's jail cells opened. Guards tried to restrain them, but Rogue kicked one of the guard's feet out from under him, then turned and elbowed a second in the face. A Sentinel fired a beam, and Morph, Hyde, and Rogue dove out of the way. Together, Hyde and Colossus punched and kicked, and the robot fell.

Trask pulled his gun out, and Invisible Man knocked it away. "No, no," Invisible Man said.

The X-Teens stood before him. "If you kill me," Trask said. "Everything I've said will be right."

"We're not going to kill you," Morph said. "We want to live peacefully with humans."

"And then, when the time is right, you'll kill us all."

"No, it's not like that!"

"Lies! All lies! Your kind will do all in its power to inherit the Earth!"

"Trask, stop!"

"Farewell freaks!" Trask pressed a button on a remote, and a hole in the floor opened. It raised a Sentinel that was easily twice the size of regular Sentinels. "Behold, the Master Mold!"

Trask ran through the door. "Any bright ideas," Invisible Man said, looking at Morph.

"We take that thing down with everything we've got," Morph replied. "Iceman, freeze it. Hyde, Colossus, beat the crap out of that thing. Shadowcat, do that phase thing you do."

Bobby shot as much ice as he could, but this only slowed Master Mold. Hyde punched at its legs and feet, and Colossus beat its head. Master Mold shot dozens of missiles. Evan shot spikes at them, blowing them to pieces. Shadowcat jumped up through the foot and made her way to the head. Sparks fired from Master Mold's neck, and Shadowcat jumped out.

Hyde jumped up to meet her, and caught her, bringing them both safely to the ground. The Master Mold fell with such force that it shook the whole room. "Come on, let's get out of here," Morph said.

They all sat in Xavier's office. "Excellent work, everyone," he said. "It looks like I chose the right students."

"What about Trask," Evan asked.

"Don't worry about it," Kevin said. "If we had captured him that may have made things worse. We can only hope that word won't get out about what went on there."

"Kevin's right," Xavier said. "We don't want to start a war."

"But, if we ever _do _have to defend ourselves, we know we'll have the right people."

"Cheers," Skinner said, as he drank a glass of water, pouring down his invisible throat.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Brotherhood

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to X-Men or Marvel. This chapter is partly based on the video game _X-Men Legends_.

**Chapter Eleven: ****Brotherhood**

"I'm glad you all could make it on such short notice," Xavier said once the X-Teens were in his office. "I have a very important assignment for you. The U.S.S. Arbiter is a large aircraft carrier currently off the coast of New York City. The Arbiter is currently carrying a Sentinel program."

"What's the program," Bobby asked.

"It controls how the Sentinels read the DNA of mutants."

"So what's the problem," Kevin asked.

"The Brotherhood are on the ship."

"What would they want with the Sentinel program?"

"I've been doing some research on the Sentinel program," David said, pushing his glasses back on his face. "Most of it's very technical, but there's a complex computer that control how the Sentinels read human and mutant DNA. If they could alter the program, they could make it so when Sentinels scanned their DNA, they appeared to be humans," David said.

"Alright then, let's move," Kevin said. "Shadowcat, prep the X-2."

"So who is this Brotherhood," David asked.

"They're a group of mutants," said Morph. "The Brotherhood of Mutants believe that mutants are the next step in the evolutionary chain, and humans will soon cease to exist. They'll stop at nothing to make sure they succeed.

"They're made up of five other mutants. Mystique is like me. She can transform into anyone she wants, but like me, can't mimic the abilities of other mutants.

"Sabertooth has cat-like abilities, as well as the ability to heal himself when he's injured.

"Toad is, well, like a toad. He has toad-like features, and a rotten smell you won't soon forget."

"Then there's Pyro," Iceman said. "He has the ability to control fire. He was once a student at the Institute, until Magneto recruited him."

"This sounds like a group of very dangerous mutants," David said.

The X-2 landed onto the Arbiter. "Alright team," Morph said. "We aren't going to be greeted as friends to anyone here, so defend yourselves, but no casualties, you here me Hyde?"

"Freeze mutants," a guard said, holding up his gun.

"Looks like we've got company," Spyke said.

Hyde charged at the group of guards, knocking them down. "I've got an idea," Morph said.

He morphed into a guard, and grabbed a gun. He followed Iceman and Rogue at gunpoint, with Invisible Man, naked, at his side.

They got to the brig. "I have two prisoners," Morph said.

"Alright," the guard said, opening the door. "Go on in. You need a hand?"

"No thanks, I've got it." They entered the brig. "Invisible Man, did you see the control room?"

"Yeah, its back that way, around the corner," Invisible Man said.

"Alright, go shut off the security cameras."

"Aye, Aye, Captain." Invisible Man squeezed past the door as the guard closed it. He went down the hall and around the corner, then into the control room. A guard sat in front of a large screen. The screen had dozens of small squares, each showing a different part of the ship.

Invisible Man moved behind the guard, and hit him on the back of the head, knocking him out. Invisible Man flipped a few switches, and the screen turned off. "Bingo," he said.

The rest of the X-Teens came down, and met Morph, Iceman, Rogue, and Invisible Man by the control room. "Now to find the Brotherhood," Morph said.

"There they are," Colossus said. Morph turned around.

"Well, I see Charles still has children doing his work," Magneto said.

"Magneto," Morph said..

"We'd love to catch up, but we have very serious business here. Now, if you won't stop us, we'll be on our way."

"Magneto, this ends here."

"Brotherhood, show them what mutants really are."

Mystique did a back flip and kicked Morph in the face, knocking him off balance. He hit her in the stomach, then in the jaw, knocking her down. "I don't usually hit girls, but I had to make an exception."

Toad flew at Iceman. Iceman dodged him. Toad shot his tongue at Iceman. Iceman froze the wall behind him, then dodged. Toad's tongue stuck to the wall, then pulled him towards it, and smacked his face against the wall. "That should keep you there for a while," Iceman said.

Sabertooth roared at Rogue. "You gonna scream for me," he said.

"You first," as she kicked him in the face.

Colossus pulled up the floor, knocking Sabertooth to the ground.

"Burn baby, burn," Pyro said. He turned his flamethrower on, and aimed it at Spyke.

"Not so fast," Invisible Man said, jumping on Pyro's back. Shadowcat kicked him in the gut. Pyro elbowed Invisible Man in the face, then slapped Shadowcat across the face, knocking her to the ground.

"You don't ever hit a girl," Hyde growled. He picked up Pyro and slammed him into the ceiling, then let him fall.

"Thanks," Shadowcat said, as Hyde helped her up.

"Don't mention it."

"Morph, I have the program," Invisible Man said, as the disc floated in the air.

"You mean had," Magneto said, as he magnetically pulled it towards him.

"Ah, bloody hell."

Magneto threw a magnetic wave at the X-Teens, knocking them all down. "Brotherhood, let's move," Magneto said.

The Brotherhood got up, and most limped after Magneto. Magneto pulled the walls of the hallway into the middle behind him, making a divider. "Shadowcat, can you follow them," Morph said.

She went through the wall, and a few seconds later came back. "I don't see them," she said.

"Alright guys, let's get out of here before the security gets organized."

Kevin and the others sat in the living room at the Institute, watching the news. "The U.S.S. Arbiter was attacked today by two mutant terrorist groups, known as the X-Teens and the Brotherhood of Mutants. Captain Murphy of the Arbiter said the mutants stole an important Sentinel program. No word yet on where the mutants or the program is."

"Great," Kevin said. "Now we're terrorists."

"Shhh," Rogue said. "There's something else."

"We now go live to a press conference with General Bolivar Trask, who the President has declared the Head of Mutant Affairs," the anchorwoman said.

"The attack on the U.S.S. Arbiter and the recent attacks in New York City demonstrate that these mutants are organized and they are dangerous," Trask said. "As of now, all mutants will be closely monitored until further action is taken. Thank you, that is all."

"What does that mean," Evan asked.

"I'm not sure," Kevin said. "But it's not good."


	12. Chapter Twelve: Wings

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to X-Men or Marvel. This chapter is based on the _X-Men Evolution_ episode "On Angel's Wings."

**Chapter Twelve: ****Wings**

Kevin, Rogue, Skinner, and David finished putting the last of the decorations on the Christmas tree. "There," Rogue said, stepping back. "It's beautiful."

"She sure is," Bobby said, coming into the room with a duffel bag over his shoulder. Rogue turned and gave Bobby a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Are you sure you won't come with me?"

"Bobby, it's fine, really," Rogue said. "You should be with you're family for Christmas, I don't want to intrude."

"But you won't be! And besides, my family's really cooled off since, you know, the _incident_…"

"Bobby, trust me, I'll have enough company here. Kevin, Skinner, and David are all staying here, as well as Professor Xavier and Dr. McCoy. You go, be with you're family."

"Alright then. I'll call you as soon as I get home." Bobby kissed her on the lips. "I love you. I'll see you in a couple weeks."

"I love you too."

Rogue and the others followed Bobby to the door and joined Xavier and Dr. McCoy as the taxi took him away. A second was waiting at the front steps, and Ororo Munroe, better know as Storm, was standing by it.

Evan rushed out the door with his bag in his hand. "Are you ready," Storm asked him.

"Yeah, I think I've got everything, Auntie O," he said.

"Alright then, let's head to your mother's." She and Evan walked up the steps to the others. "Well, I hope you enjoy yourselves while we're gone."

"I don't see how I couldn't," Dr. McCoy said. "I've got my labs, my library, with most of the students away for the holiday it will be nice to have some quiet." He turned to Kevin and the others. "Not that I don't enjoy you're company, of course."

"Take care Storm," Xavier said.

"You too Professor," she said. She walked up to Kevin. "The Professor tells me you've done quite a good job as a leader."

"Well, the best that I can," Kevin said.

"I knew you could do it." She turned to Evan. "Ready?"

"Ready," Evan said. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys in a couple weeks. He shook their hands, then followed Storm to the taxi.

"Well, I think I'm going to go back inside," Kevin said. The other three students followed him in.

"I have to admit, I'm a little worried about them, Charles," Dr. McCoy said.

"I have to agree with you Hank," Xavier said. "There's a mutant, in New York City, I've been meaning to ask them to check into. I was going to save it until after the holiday, but maybe I'll have them go now. Something like that would really cheer Kevin up."

Rogue stirred the hot chocolate, then handed a mug to each of the boys. "So Kevin," David said. "If you don't mind me asking, where's you're family?"

"To be honest, I don't really know," Kevin answered. "I haven't seen them in a long time."

Xavier wheeled into the kitchen. "Hi Professor," Rogue said. "Would you like some cocoa?"

"Thank you, but no," Xavier said, smiling. "Actually, I came to offer you an assignment."

"What is it," Kevin asked, putting his cocoa down as he sat up.

"There's a mutant in New York City who I'd really like to see if you could persuade to come."

"Yeah, I'd love to," Kevin said.

"How about the rest of you?"

"I'll go," Rogue said.

"Thanks, but no thanks Professor," Skinner said. "I'd like to take a break from mutant searching during my holiday."

"I'd love to go," David answered. "But Dr. McCoy promised me already that he'd show me around his lab. I've been dying to see some of the amazing things he does in there."

"Very well then," Xavier said. "Kevin and Rogue, why don't you get ready."

"Sure thing Professor," Kevin said, nearly jumping out of his chair.

Warren Worthington, III sat in his easy chair, finishing the remains of his glass of wine. He put down the paper, got up from his chair, and put out the fire. He stepped through the glass door, out onto the deck. Warren slowly removed his coat, and unbound his wings from his back.

His wings spread, and he gently flapped them. He dove from the balcony, and let the wind flow through his hair. He pulled up. Warren loved the feel of the wind under his wings.

Warren heard a cry from below. "Help," it was a woman's voice.

Warren sped towards the sound. A man was running through Central Park, with a purse in his hand a young woman behind him. Warren dove towards the man. The man heard the sound from above, and when he looked up, he screamed. Warren snatched the purse as she flew by, dropped it into the woman's hands, and then turned back towards the man.

"Please, don't kill me," he said.

"Knowing you live such a pathetic life is punishment enough," Warren said. He flew back into the air.

Magneto stood on the side of the Brooklyn Bridge, wearing a big overcoat and a hat covering his eyes. He needed to stop this mutant. He looked up as a winged figure soared overhead. He had an idea. A car passed by, with a man, woman, and little girl. It was an opportunity the mutant would surely go for.

Magneto moved his hand, and the car spun out and into the side of the bridge. The edge broke, and the car teetered over the edge.

Warren heard the commotion from below, and spotted the car. He dove down towards it. He pulled the man and woman from the car, and then crawled into the back. The girl was crying. "Don't worry, I'm here to help you," Warren said.

The car fell, and the gathering crowd screamed. Warren grabbed the girl's outstretched hand and pulled her back. He flew from the open window, right before the car splashed into the water. He flew to the bridge and handed the girl to her parents. Her father picked her up. "I don't know how to thank you," he said.

"You don't have to," Warren said.

The girl climbed down from her father and ran to Warren. "Are you an angel," the girl asked.

Warren smiled. "Yes," he said. As Warren took off, Magneto forced a magnetic blast at the young girl, and she slipped over the edge.

Her mother screamed. Warren turned and dove towards the girl. He grabbed onto her, and flew her back to the bridge. "I saw what happened," Magneto said. "I saw that man push the girl! He's a mutant!"

The crowd moved in towards Warren, shouting and spitting in his face. He took off into the air, and back to his building. When he flew onto the deck, a young man and woman were waiting for him.

"It's sad how easily they turn on you," Kevin said.

Warren looked with question on his face. "We're sorry to barge in like this," Rogue said. "We saw what happened on the bridge."

"Who are you people," Warren said.

"My name is Kevin Sydney, and this is Rogue," Kevin said. "We'd like to help you. We're offering to let you stay at a place for people like us."

"You mean mutants?"

"Yes. We can give you a place, and help you control your powers."

"This all sounds very nice, but I have a place, and its here. You're offer is very nice, but this is where I belong. This city needs me too. I'm afraid I have to decline your offer. But if you ever need me, you know where to find me."

"Thank you, Mr. Worthington. I'm sorry for the intrusion."

Kevin and Rogue rode the elevator down.

As Rogue got into the X-2, she said, "So we came all this way empty handed."

"That's alright," Kevin said. "As long as he's happy, it's fine with me."

"What was Magneto doing on the bridge?"

"Wasn't it obvious? He was trying to make those people hate Worthington. And unfortunately it worked."

"How could he do something like that? He tried to kill that little girl. And this close to Christmas? Doesn't he have a heart?"

"Of course he does. Unfortunately, it's been poisoned by the hatred of others. I'm confident, though, that one day that heart will heal, and I'm going to be there when it happens."


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Marvel

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to X-Men or Marvel.

**Chapter Thirteen: ****Marvel**

A woman screamed. "Stop," she yelled. "That man has my purse!" Something flew overhead. "Look," the woman pointed at it. "It's Ms. Marvel!"

Ms. Marvel flew towards the thief. The thief turned and saw her coming. He picked up speed, trying to get away, but it was no use. Ms. Marvel was closing in, and within seconds she was right behind him.

She swung her fist and punched him, knocking him down. She picked up the purse off the ground. The purse's owner ran to her. "Oh thank you," the woman said.

Ms. Marvel smiled, then through the purse behind her. She pushed the woman, knocking her to the ground.

"Hey," a police officer witnessed the event. He pulled out his gun. Ms. Marvel grabbed a lamppost and ripped it from the ground. She swung it at the officer, sending him sailing into his own car.

Two more officers arrived, and she knocked both of them away. "What's happened to Ms. Marvel," someone exclaimed.

"I don't believe it," Rogue said, watching the television.

"What is it," Bobby asked.

"Look, it's Ms. Marvel. She's…attacking."

"Attacking? Who?"

"Everyone. Something's wrong, we have to stop her."

"We're way ahead of you Rogue," Kevin said. "Come on, the rest of the team's ready in the X-2."

The X-2 touched down into chaos. Ms. Marvel hurled a pickup truck, and it nearly hit the jet. "What wrong with her," Shadowcat asked.

"I don't know, but something's wrong," Rogue said. "That can't be her."

"Correction," Invisible Man said. "Looks like it is."

"Without Colossus' and Hyde's strength we're at a severe disadvantage," Iceman said as they exited the jet.

"Well, Peter and Evan are still on vacation, and David's in a session with the Professor, so we'll have to make due with what we've got," Morph said. A car came flying towards them. "Look out," Morph shouted as he dove. Iceman froze the car, causing it to drop only feet in front of them.

"Well she's a firecracker," Invisible Man said.

"She's going to kill somebody," Rogue said.

"Come on, let's try and take her out," Morph said. "Ms. Marvel!" Morph ran towards her. She flew towards him, blindly attacking. With one punch she sent him sailing into the side of a car.

As she flew by, Shadowcat grabbed onto her. If she could pull her down, she could phase Ms. Marvel into the ground, and hopefully that would slow her down a little. Ms. Marvel kicked her feet up, and Shadowcat flew off. Invisible Man jumped up and caught her before she hit the side of the X-2.

"So you _can_ be a gentleman," she said as he put her down.

"When I want to," Invisible Man said. Just then, the two were hit with a lamppost and were hurled into the ground.

"There might only be one way to stop her," Iceman said. "Rogue, if you can get close enough, can you take some of her power?"

"Yeah of course, that's brilliant. If I hold on long enough I can weaken her down."

"Alright, let's do it."

Morph limped over to Iceman and Rogue, and the three charged. Ms. Marvel hurled a car at the trio. Morph dove and rolled under it, and Iceman picked up Rogue and lifted the two of them over the car on a sheet of ice.

Ms. Marvel flew up to them, nothing but blind hatred in her eyes. She made to punch, and Rogue grabbed her with her bare hand. Ms. Marvel's skin color began to fade. She feel to the ground, pulling Rogue with her.

Rogue was absorbing more and more power. She tried to let go, but it was no use. "What's happening," Rogue said. "Bobby I can't let go!" She let out a scream.

Iceman jumped down to her and tried to pull her away. Rogue punched him, knocking him across the street.

"Oh God," Shadowcat muttered.

"Rogue let go," Morph screamed at her.

"I cant," she screamed again. Suddenly, she was blown away from Ms. Marvel's body. She flew up into the air. "What's happening?!"

"Rogue," Iceman shouted.

Rogue's body suddenly went limp, and she fell down to the ground. She hit the ground, forming a crater. The other X-Teens walked towards her. "What happened," Invisible Man asked.

"Rogue held on for too long," Iceman said. "She took a lot of Ms. Marvel's power."

"What about her," Shadowcat asked, pointo at Ms. Marvel. "Is she alright?"

Morph was kneeling down toward her and felt her wrist. "She's alive," he said. He picked her up. "We should get her to a hospital."

"What about Rogue," Shadowcat asked.

"Bobby," Rogue said faintly.

"Rogue," Iceman said, kneeling to her.

"What happened?"

"We're going to get you back to the Professor." Iceman lifted her up and carried her back to the X-2.

Xavier came out of the infirmary. "Professor what happened," Bobby asked.

"It appears that when Rogue touched Ms. Marvel, she took a good amount of her power. The two powers, balancing each other out, refused to let go of each other, until one was stronger than the other. Rogue held on until she absorbed so much of Ms. Marvel's power that she could let go."

"What does that mean," Kevin asked.

"Well, as of now, at least, Rogue seems to have gained Ms. Marvel's powers."

"How is that different from normal," Skinner asked.

"Because in this case, I don't think it's temporary."

"You mean she's permanently gained Ms. Marvel's abilities?"

"Yes; her super-strength, her flight, everything. Dr. McCoy is monitoring her, and I'll keep you updated as to her condition. On the other side of things, how is Ms. Marvel doing?"

"We dropped her off at the hospital on the way back," Kevin said. "I was on my way there right now."

"Good. If possible, I'd like to find out want happened that cause her to attack the city like that."

"Those were my thoughts exactly."

Kevin, Bobby, Kitty, Skinner, and David quietly entered Ms. Marvel's hospital room. "Five minutes," the nurse told them.

"Is she awake," David asked.

"Yes, I'm awake," Ms. Marvel said, slowly sitting up.

"Are you alright," Kevin asked.

"Yes, I think so. What happened?"

Kevin explained to her what happened when they arrived, and how Rogue took her powers.

"This doesn't make sense," Ms. Marvel said. "The last I remember, I was called on an emergency from a government official. The next I know, I'm here, and you're telling me one of you're friends stole my powers."

"Government official…," Bobby said. "I'm willing to bet that's Trask."

"I was thinking the same thing," Kevin said. "Looks like Trask's trying to turn people against all super-powered beings, not just mutants anymore."

"Carol Danvers," Skinner ready the clipboard at the end of the bed. "That's not a very heroic name, is it?"

"Shut up," Kevin said. "Ms. Marvel, do you remember anything that happened with this 'government official'? Did he give you something, like a drink or anything?"

"No, unfortunately I don't remember," Ms. Marvel said. "What about my powers? You're friend stole them, but does that mean I no longer have them?"

"I'm sorry, but that I can't say. Look, we should really be going, we'd like to check up on our friend."

"Absolutely, go back to her, I'll be fine."

"We appreciate you having us Ms. Marvel," Bobby said.

"Trask must have brainwashed her somehow," Kevin said back at the mansion. "The question is, how?"

"I'm not sure," Xavier said. "But this raises more questions, one's I won't bother you with now. In the meantime, let's all try and get some rest."

Rogue stirred in her bed, and smiled when she saw Bobby sitting there. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Bobby replied.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I hope so. I have something to tell you. We were talking with the Professor, and with Ms. Marvel. Apparently, when you took her powers, you didn't take them temporarily. The Professor seems to think that you'll have them…forever."

"Forever?" Rogue put her head back and sighed. "I can't believe this."

"I know it's going to be difficult for you, and I want you to know, I'm going to be here for you through it all."

Rogue lifted her head. "Thanks Bobby. That's why I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her forehead and she drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Reckoning

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to X-Men or Marvel. This chapter is based on the _X-Men Evolution_ episode "Day of Reckoning."

**Chapter Fourteen: ****Reckoning**

"How are the improvements coming along," Trask said.

"Alright," one of the scientists said. "We still need to work out some small problems. The cannon in its chest doesn't fire sometimes, but I think we can fix it."

"Excellent."

"What is all this Trask," Xavier asked as he wheeled into the room.

"Charles Xavier," Trask said. "I'm glad you could make it."

"What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"I wanted to show you what will be your downfall."

"Trask what have you done?"

"You will see soon enough Xavier," Trask smiled.

Morph took cover under a rock. Bullets fired overhead. He turned around. He still had Spyke, Shadowcat, Rogue, and Iceman.

"I'm out of ideas guys," Morph said. "Alright, let's rush him."

Morph and Iceman leapt over the rock, and Rogue flew overhead. Evan went around the rock, and moved around Magneto. The probe overhead fired two paintballs at him, and he was out.

It turned and fired two shots at Morph and Iceman, and hit them both, then aimed at Rogue and took her out of the air. Magneto's hologram disappeared, and the canyon hologram faded. "Morph, come up here," Xavier said over the intercom.

"You rushed him," Xavier said, clearly agitated. "Magneto is _always _two steps ahead."

"I'm sorry Professor," Morph said. "But with all due respect, we've never handled a training session this difficult before. I don't think we're ready for something like this."

"Well I don't think we have that option. I know Magneto will be trying something soon, I can feel it. That's why I've asked for some help." The double doors behind him opened. It was Sabertooth, Toad, and Pryo.

"Professor, we can't work with them."

"Well quite frankly, we need all the help we can get."

"Nice to see you again Iceman," Pyro said.

Bobby's fist froze into ice, and he sprung at Pyro. Kevin pulled him back as Sabertooth leaped at him and growled. Hyde stepped between them and let out a roar himself.

"Enough," Xavier said. "There's no time for this senseless bickering. We have to stop Magneto."

"Why does the Brotherhood need help taking out their leader," Rogue asked.

"He's not our leader anymore," Toad said.

"Apparently he felt we weren't up to the task," Pyro said. "He kicked us out and hired a new bunch of goons."

"He calls them his Acolytes," Toad said. "They're planning something, and we want revenge."

"So, unfortunately, we've come to you," Pyro said. "So how about it? You willing to be a man for now, Iceman?"

"Just point us in the right direction," Iceman said.

Five metal spheres landed in the street in Manhattan, one large one, and two smaller ones on each side. The four smaller ones opened, and four men stepped out. Out of the first was Gambit, a mutant with the ability to create and transfer kinetic energy.

Out of the second stepped Avalanche.

Out of the third stepped a young man, The Blob, an unmovable man, weighing 900 pounds, and impervious to pain.

Out of the fourth stepped the Juggernaut.

The largest sphere opened, and Magneto stepped out. "Go," Magneto said. "Amuse yourselves."

The X-2 screamed towards Manhattan, followed by the X-Copter. Morph piloted the X-2 with Xavier. In the back were Rogue, Invisible Man, and Sabertooth.

Shadowcat and Spyke piloted the X-Copter, with Hyde, Pyro, Iceman, Colossus, and Toad.

"Alright Shadowcat, touch down here," Xavier said, over the radio. "Good luck. All of you."

Morph and the others stepped from the X-2, and then Shadowcat and the others from the X-Copter stepped from it. "Alright everybody," Morph said. "Magneto's guys are around here somewhere," pointing to the five empty spheres. "Let's fan out and find them."

Morph took Iceman and Rogue, and searched around the building the spheres landed near. Colossus took Kitty and Invisible Man, and went to search inside. Spyke took Hyde and Sabertooth, and went around to the back. Pyro and Toad searched the streets.

Gambit jumped down from a pile of crates, in front of Rogue. He lit a card, handed it to Rogue, and leapt back. "Rogue…" Iceman shouted. The card exploded, and sent Rogue and Iceman flying. Gambit jumped over Morph and pulled out a long staff, and swept it under Morph's feet, knocking him over. Morph jumped up and threw a punch, knocking Gambit on the ground.

"I don't see anything in here," Invsible Man said, meeting Colossus and Shadowcat.

"Here's something for you," Avalanche said. He sent a tremor through the house. The building rumbled and Peter dove at him.

"Don't let his arms move," Shadowcat said. Colossus grabbed Avalanche and Shadowcat sent the three of them through the wall, and left Avalanche halfway through. "See you later, Lance."

Spyke's group went to the back of the building. "Going somewhere, creampuff," Blob said.

"Well you're a large one," Hyde said.

"Quite making fun of me!" Blob charged at Hyde, and threw all his weight into him. Hyde flew through the air.

"Wow," Spyke said.

Sabertooth jumped on him and dug his claws into Blob's face. Blob screamed. "Get off me," he yelled. He threw Sabertooth into Hyde, sending them flying again.

"You want some of this," Blob said to Spyke.

"No," Spyke said. "I want the whole thing."

Blob charged at Spyke. "An object in motion, stays in motion," Spyke said, and dove out of the way. Blob crashed into the building. "Toro!"

Spyke fired spikes into Blob, but they bounced off. "I'm out of ideas," he said.

Toad and Pyro found Juggernaut. "Hey there," Juggernaut said.

"Stop me if you can," Juggernaut said, charging at them. Pyro blasted Juggernaut with fire, but it didn't even phase him.

Toad spit a green goo onto the ground in front of Juggernaut. Juggernaut slowed, but didn't stop.

The four groups met in the middle of the street. "We have to find Magneto," Morph said. The ground rumbled.

"What is that," Spyke said.

Juggernaut stopped his struggle.

"I don't know." The ground broke away, and sent them all tumbling into the earth below.

"Nobody move," Rogue said.

"Who wants to move," Invisible Man said.

The ground shook with the sound of footsteps. "It can't be," Iceman said. "It's another Master Mold."

The giant Sentinel fired a cannon from its chest, blowing back X-Teens, Brotherhood, and debris. The ground began to rise. "We're on some kind of platform," Morph said.

The platform rose them to the surface. The X-Teens and Brotherhood moved back. Magneto watched from the top of a building. "Excellent," he said.

A cannon from the Sentinel's shoulder came out, and fired a shot at Juggernaut. It covered him in a green slime, which quickly hardened.

A news copter flew overhead, by the highway. "Hey Tom," the news anchor said to the cameraman. "You might want to get this," pointing to the commotion on the other side of the helicopter.

The cameraman turned and pointed his camera towards the attack below. Spyke fired spikes into the Sentinel, and it fired a shot at Shadowcat, who phased into a car, then quickly turned and phased halfway out.

Coverage of the battle between the Sentinel and the X-Teens and Brotherhood covered every channel. "It appears as if a group of mutants are attacking some sort of giant robot…"

"…identified as Kitty Pryde, a local student at Bayport High School…"

"…Evan Daniels, a transfer student from P.S. 114…"

"…the son of Daniel and Jane Drake…"

The Sentinel fired three shots from its shoulder cannon at Spyke, Shadowcat, and Hyde. It covered the three, but Shadowcat quickly phased out. It fired a shot from its chest cannon, and Invisible Man and Toad dove out of the way, and the blast shot them further.

The Sentinel fired two more shots from its shoulder cannon, and covered Peter. Xavier flew the X-2 behind the Sentinel, and fired two rockets at it. They hit, and the Sentinel came crashing down.

As it fell, Magneto attempted to stop it. Xavier flew by and fired rockets at him. Magneto turned to stop the rockets, and the Sentinel fell, and crushed the building. Morph, Iceman, Rogue, Shadowcat, Invisible Man, Toad, Pyro, and Sabertooth climbed into the X-Copter and flew to the X-Mansion. When they landed, Xavier met them. "You," Morph said, coming down the ramp. "This is all your fault," he said, picking up Xavier by the collar. He threw Xavier to the ground.

Iceman and Invisible Man grabbed Morph and pulled him back. Xavier laughed, and stood up. He morphed into a woman, with dark blue skin. "Mystique," Iceman said.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Recovery

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to X-Men or Marvel. This chapter is based on the _X-Men Evolution_ episode "Day of Recovery."

**Chapter Fifteen: ****Recovery**

"She's been playing us this whole time," Morph said.

"How long have you been behind this," Rogue said. "And where's the Professor?"

"Don't worry, he's with the others," Mystique said. "I've only been with you long enough to get you and the Brotherhood together, to eliminate Magneto."

"You'll pay for this," Morph said.

Sirens sounded, and five police cars came up the hill. "Maybe later," Invisible Man said.

The police stepped out, and aimed their guns. "Hands in the air," one of them said.

Pyro put his hands up, then blasted a car with fire. The car went flying. "Stop," Rogue said, grabbing Pyro's face. Pyro fell to the ground, and Rogue put the fire out. "You're coming with us, kid," one of the officers said, slapping a pair of handcuffs around Iceman's wrists, and putting him in the back of a car.

"Thanks for the ride, chap," Skinner said, climbing into the driver's seat. He sped off.

"Wait up," Kitty said, phasing into the backseat of the car.

An officer knocked Morph to the ground. Rogue punched him out, then picked up Morph and flew into the air. "Everybody meet at Lookout Point," Morph said over his radio.

Rogue flew up into the air, and into the distance. An officer jumped into his car and sped after Invisible Man. Invisible Man spun around in the front lawn, and the officer sped right on by, crashing into a tree. Invisible Man drove by the gate and off onto the road.

Rogue and Kevin sat on the fence at Lookout Point, overlooking the city. They heard a car pull up, and they both jumped down from the fence. A police car pulled up, and Skinner, Bobby, and Kitty got out. "There you guys are," Kevin said.

"We were starting to get worried," Rogue said.

"So what are we supposed to do now," Skinner asked.

"Find the others, and the Professor," Kevin said.

"But we don't even know where to look," Bobby said.

There was a rustle in the bushes, and Mystique stepped out, followed by Sabertooth, Toad, and Pyro.

"What do you guys want," Kevin said.

"The same as you," Mystique said. "They have one of ours, just like they have yours."

"What do you mean, Juggernaut wasn't your's," Bobby said.

"We were using him as a scout to find out what Magneto was up to. Do you want our help or not?"

"So we have more people, but we still don't know where to look," Rogue said.

"Maybe I can help," said a man, stepping from the dark. A group of soldiers poked out of the bushes, pointing guns at the X-Teens and Brotherhood.

"Who the hell are you," Mystique said.

"My name is Nick Fury," the man said.

"So what does that mean?"

"He works for S.H.I.E.L.D.," Kevin said. "It's a sort of super-secret CIA. The Professor told me about it."

"Is there anyone who didn't know about this meeting," Skinner said.

"My men at S.H.I.E.L.D. picked this up," pulling out a large piece of folded paper and handed it to Kevin. "These are the blueprints for the facility where they're keeping your friends." He stepped back into the bushes. "Oh, we're trying to stay neutral in this whole thing, so if anyone asks, we was never here." The man called Fury disappeared, as well as the men surrounding them.

"So what do we do," Kitty said.

"Well, we go to this place, and get our friends back," Kevin said. "But first we need the X-2 back."

"Alright, it's right through there," Morph said, creeping up to the fence. The X-2 sat behind a fence, with one guard. "We need some kind of distraction."

"We're on it," Sabertooth said. He and Pyro climbed over the fence, and Toad leaped over.

"Hey," the guard said. He ran over, and Toad spit a green slime at the guard's face. The guard hit the ground, and struggled to get the slime off.

Shadowcat phased through the fence, and climbed in the X-2. She turned it on, and flew it over the fence. Morph and the others climbed in, followed by the Brotherhood.

"There it is," Morph said, pointing at the dark building. "Alright, Shadowcat and Iceman will shut down the security systems, and then we'll get into where they're keeping the others, and get them out. We'll meet back at the X-2. Rogue, you stay here and get ready to take off as soon as you see us."

"Got it," Rogue said.

They made their way into the building. "Mutants," a guard screamed.

"We'll hold them off, you guys shut down security," Morph said.

Iceman and Shadowcat made their way around the corner. "It should be in here," Iceman said, pointing to a door. Iceman opened it, and Shadowcat stepped through the doorway. "Wait," pulling her back. He made a cold mist across the room, revealing laser trip wires. "Lasers," he said.

He made an ice bridge, and pulled Shadowcat behind him as he slid to the circuit breaker and opened it. He pulled out a pair of wire cutters. "If I cut the wrong wire, every alarm in this place will go off," he said.

He cut the third wire down, and nothing happened. He smiled and spun the cutters on his finger. The cutters flew off, and hit a laser wire. An alarm sounded. "You mean like that," Shadowcat said.

Colossus found himself strapped to a table. A uniformed officer walked towards him. "Alright mutant," he said. "What were you and your friends doing in Manhattan today, and what was with that robot? Did you build it?"

"It was attacking us," Colossus said.

"Well maybe you built it, but then couldn't control it!"

"Sir," a soldier said, running into the room.

"What is it," the officer snapped.

"We're under attack."

"Yours no doubt," pointing at Colossus. "I'll be back for you when we get rid of your friends."

The officer and soldier left, and Colossus began to pull at his bindings. After a few minutes, he broke them off, then pulled off his foot bindings. He found Spyke, Hyde, Juggernaut, and Professor Xavier behind some kind of clear wall. He ran to Spyke's, and broke the door off. "Help the others," Colossus said.

Spyke made his way to each of the cells, and fired a ring of spikes at the wall, then broke through. When he got to Xavier, he lifted him over his shoulder. He ran after Colossus and the others. "Let's get out of here," Colossus said.

Three soldiers burst through the door. "They're loose," one of them shouted. Colossus picked two of them up and tossed them over his shoulders, while Hyde tossed the other in an empty jail cell.

They ran down the hall, and turned the corner, finding Morph and the others. "What are you guys doing here," Colossus said.

"We're rescuing you," Morph said.

"Nice work."

"Come on," motioning them past him and bringing up the rear. "Turn left up here," Morph shouted to Iceman, who was in front. They ran around the corner and into a small room. "Up there," pointing to an escape ladder. Iceman climbed up, followed by Shadowcat, Invisible Man, Toad, Sabertooth, and, Pyro. Juggernaut climbed the ladder, and got stuck halfway through the small hatch. "Don't worry," Shadowcat said. She grabbed him and phased him through the opening. Morph let Spyke go, and Colossus handed Xavier to him, then made his way up.

Morph turned to Hyde. "Your turn," he said. David stood before him. "What are you doing here?"

"Hyde thought it would be easier for me to get through there," he said, pointing up the ladder.

"Alright, then get up there." Morph climbed up, and Mystique followed. As Mystique made her way up, Morph closed the grate behind him.

"What are you doing," she said, holding onto the ladder.

"This is for using us." He closed the door to the hatch. He turned and ran towards the X-2, which began to take off. He jumped and grabbed the ramp, and David pulled him in.

The X-Teens dropped off the Brotherhood at their headquarters, then flew back to the X-Mansion. "So what do we do now, Professor," Morph said, in Xavier's office. "What happened to you? Do you know what happened to Magneto?"

"I was contacted by Trask last night, and despite my better judgement, I visited him. He used his new Master Mold to capture me, and I did my best to contact you."

"Sorry Professor, but none of us heard anything from you."

"That's quite alright. Unfortunately, Magneto must have found out, and he had Mystique impersonate me. He knew of Trask's plan all along, and he and the rest of the Brotherhood staged the attack with his Acolytes to get Trask to reveal his new Master Mold."

"But then it backfired," Kevin said.

"I'm not quite sure it did."

Mystique climbed down the ladder, and morphed into a soldier. Two soldiers came in the room. "They got away," Mystique said.

"Damn," one of the soldiers said. "The general isn't gonna be happy about this."

Mystique walked past them, and down the hall. She left the building, and showed the man at the gate her ID. Once she was out of sight, she morphed back. "Now to find those lousy traitors," she said.

Kevin and the others sat around in the living area, watching TV. Every channel had coverage of the incident in Manhattan. "Here's where the Sentinel crushes Magneto," Kevin said.

The Sentinel came crashing down, destroying the building and itself. "Wait, rewind that," David said. Bobby hit the rewind button on the digital video remote. "Right there, slow it down." Bobby hit the slow motion button.

The Sentinel fell, and right before it hit, Magneto raised his hands, and quickly flew away, before the Sentinel crashed into the building.

"Son of a bitch," Kevin said.

"Magneto wasn't killed after all," Rogue said.

"Which means he's still out there," Kevin told the others.

Toad, Sabertooth, and Pyro sat around the Brotherhood's headquarters. "So what the hell do we do now," Toad said.

"I don't know, but check this out," Pyro said.

He was watching the Sentinel crash on their monitor. "This is the funniest damn thing ever," he said. The Sentinel fell, and he let out a cackle.

The door burst open. "Nice to see you three again," Mystique said.

"Mystique," Toad said. "How'd you get out?"

"Never mind that. We have more important matters. We have to destroy the X-Teens."

"I think I can help with that," said a voice from behind her. She turned. It was Magneto. Pyro screamed in surprised and fell from his chair. "Should we move on with the next phase of our plan?"


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Warlord

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to X-Men or Marvel.

**Chapter Sixteen: ****Warlord**

Morph, Colossus, Shadowcat, Spyke, and Hyde were in the midst of battling a Sentinel. After the incident in Manhattan, where Bolivar Trask resurrected the Master Mold and the public had become aware of it, the Sentinel project had been dismantled. However, there were still a few Sentinels roaming around that managed to avoid being deactivated, and this was just that.

"Colossus, we have to bring this thing down," Morph said.

"I know, we're working on it," Colossus said. "But this one sure is resilient."

Spyke swung his arm and a row of spikes fired from his forearm into the Sentinel's chest. It stepped back, and sparks shot from the wounds.

"Allow me," Hyde said. He jumped into the air, meaning to land on the Sentinel's head. The Sentinel fired a massive beam from it's palm. Hyde fell to the ground as the Sentinel fired another shot at the entire group.

Suddenly, at the same time, a bright white light flashed through their bodies, and the X-Teens disappeared.

Morph awoke in the grass. He sat up, and found himself in a wide field. He looked around, and Colossus, Shadowcat, and Spyke lay next to him. Somehow, during confusion Hyde transformed back into David.

"What happened," Morph said.

"I don't know," Spyke said, holding the back of his head.

"Where are we," Shadowcat asked.

"And what was that white light," Colossus sat up.

"I think the better question is, what's that," David asked. The rest of the team followed his finger. A large group of men on horses was charging toward them. "Guys, where are we?"

The wall of horses was almost on them now. "I think we should run," Morph said.

The group sat up, and the horses began to slow. A man with long hair, wearing a suit of armor, galloped toward them. "Tell me, strangers, are you followers of Lord Morrison," the man asked in a British accent.

Morph looked at the others. "No, we're not," he said.

"Then you are friends of ours." The man jumped down from his horse. "I am General Arthur Anderson, with the British Empire."

"The British Empire," Morph asked. "Forgive me for asking, General, but what year is this?"

"Why, the year 1538 of course. Come, you must come with us back to town. We will get you some appropriate clothing. We have four spare horses for you. The girl with have to ride with one of you."

Another man in armor brought four horses to them. "Morph what is going on," Colossus said, climbing onto one of the horses.

"I have no idea," Morph answered, getting onto his own horse. "But I have a pretty good feeling it has to do with whatever that light was. Let's follow them back, maybe that will provide some kind of clue."

"How do you expect to get us home," Spyke asked, helping Shadowcat onto Colossus' horse, then getting on his own.

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet," Morph said. "Let's just take care of one problem at a time." He turned around. "David are you alright?"

David was struggling to climb onto his horse. "Yeah, I think I've got it," he said. He hurled himself up, then awkwardly grabbed the saddle and pulled himself on. He grabbed the reigns and sat rather uncomfortably on the back of his horse.

"If you are ready, let us return," General Anderson said.

Morph managed to make his way up to where Anderson was riding. He thought he'd try and figure out as much as he could, and possibly find a way home. "I must say, those are the most peculiar garments," Anderson said, looking Morph over.

"Thanks," he said. "They're…custom made."

"Intriguing. Where are you from, you're dialect is most odd."

"We're from a very small village a few miles from here."

"Miles? What is miles?"

"I mean, a few kilometers from here."

"Ah, yes," the General nodded, rather confused. He looked ahead. "Finally, we are here."

They approached an enormous stone castle. Two large wooden doors opened, and Anderson led the horses through. As soon as they entered the castle walls, a man rode up to them. "General Anderson, thank God you've returned," he said. "Lord Morrison is launching an attack on the castle as we speak! He will be here in less than an hour!"

"Scouts," a man from on top of the wall shouted. "Morrison's scouts are here!"

Suddenly, a barrage of arrows rained down upon them. Morph and David took cover by the wall. Kitty managed to phase through them and joined Morph and David. Colossus took his metal form and allowed the arrows to bounce off of him. Spyke fired spikes from his arms over the castle wall blindly, hoping it would provide some aid.

"What sort of wizardry is this," Anderson asked. "You are certainly not men of this world. Come, hurry, you must meet with Dr. Robertson. Quickly!" Anderson anxiously beckoned them all to follow, and, being wary of the arrows which continued to fall, they followed.

"Who's Dr. Robertson," Spyke asked.

"He is a brilliant scientist," Anderson said. "He would very much like to see you. It might be the chance we need to turn this war."

"General Anderson, who is Lord Morrison," Morph asked.

"Lord Anthony Morrison is a very powerful warlord. He has defied many Empires, and he plans to overpower the British Empire next. We fear that we may lose the war, but now I am feeling very confident we just might win."

Anderson opened a wooden door into a dimly lit room. "Dr. Robertson, I bring friends," he said.

"My word," Robertson said. "What is this General?"

"They are men from another world."  
"Of course, you must have come for my formula."

"Formula," Shadowcat asked.

"Yes, I have recently developed a formula, a type of combustible, that I believe may transport matter throughout worlds."

"You think that has to do with how we got here," David whispered to Morph.

"I'm almost positive," Morph whispered. "Dr. Robertson, we'll need that formula to get back home."

"Home," Anderson asked. "You're not leaving? You must help us!"

"I don't know…" Morph said.

Suddenly, a man burst through the door. "Morrison is here! Morrison is here!"

Anderson ran out the door and motioned for Morph and the others to follow him.

"Morph we have to help them," Shadowcat said.

"Alright," he said. "We'll do everything we can. Dr. Robertson, can you have some of that formula ready soon?"

"Yes I think I can," Robertson replied.

"Alright, good. We'll help them defend the castle for as long as we can, but our number one priority is getting back home."

"AAAARRGGGHHH," Hyde burst out the door.

"My God," Robertson said.

"When did he change," Spyke asked.

"Come on guys, let's follow him," Colossus said, running out the door.

Spyke shot a long spike from his side, to use as a sword, and ran into the fray, followed by Shadowcat and Morph.

Hyde was clearing a path, rather indifferent of which side he was knocking away.

A man came charging at Colossus with a sword, and swung it at Colossus' metal head. The sword made a loud _clink_ and broke in two pieces. Colossus picked him up and hurled him into a crowd of others.

Another soldier swung a sword at Spyke, who blocked with his spike. Spyke then attack, swinging his makeshift sword, backing the soldier into a corner. He fired a row of spikes from his forearm, securing the man's armor to the wall.

A soldier charged at Shadowcat, then began to stop. "A woman has no place in the field of battle," the soldier laughed.

Shadowcat phased into the ground, and reappeared behind him. She jumped, kicked the back of his head, then swung her leg under his feet, knocking him down.

"Morph," Colossus called. "I think that's Morrison up there!"

Morph looked up to the top of the castle wall and witnessed a man, wearing a very elaborate suite of armor, swinging his sword wildly about, knocking soldiers away left and right.

"I'm going after him," Morph said.

"Need a lift," Colossus said. He picked up Morph and launched him into the air. Morph grabbed onto the ledge of the wall and pulled himself up. He looked around and pried a sword from the hand of a dead soldier.

Morrison turned and stared at Morph. He was rather large, with light blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He began to laugh at Morph. "You are but a mere boy," he said with a British accent. "You can not think to slay the great Lord Anthony Morrison."

"I can and will," Morph said.

"Then so be it, boy," Morrison charged at Morph. Morph charged at Morrison, his sword high in the air. At the last second, Morrison swung his sword down, and Morph dove, rolled past Morrison, turned and swept his leg under Morrison's feet. He held the tip of his sword on Morrison's neck.

Morrison swung his sword at Morph's legs, and Morph flipped backwards to avoid it. "It appears you are a much better swordsman than I had first thought," Morrison said.

Morrison swung his sword across, and Morph parried. Morrison then swung down vertically, and Morph had to bend backwards to avoid it. When he rose back up, he wore the face of Anthony Morrison.

"What is this," Morrison stepped back and dropped his sword, a look of horror on his face. "What meaning of wizadry are you?"

Morrison back over to the edge. His feet teetered over, and he swung his arms out to keep from falling. Morph kicked him, sending Morrison to the ground. Morph took back his own form.

Anderson ran towards him. "My friend, you have killed Anthony Morrison," he said. "That is no easy feat; many of perished at the tip of his sword. Surely you are a gift from God."

"No, I'm just a guy," Morph said. Morph and Anderson made their way back down to the others.

"That was amazing," Spyke said.

"Really, it was nothing," Morph said.

"Nothing, you just killed a great warlord! That's something!"

"Look, Evan, just drop it, alright."

"Okay," Spyke said quietly.

"Let's just get back to Robertson and go home."

The team entered Dr. Robertson's lab. "Are you all ready my young friends," Robertson asked.

"We're ready," Morph said.

"Now be warned, I can't assure you this formula will work, I've never tried it before."

"We're ready to give it a try," David said, having turned back after the battle.

"Goodbye my friend," Anderson said. "You will truly be remembered in the great tales of our people."

"Thank you General," Morph said.

Dr. Robertson went to a small device that resembled a cannon. He lit the fused, then quickly stepped back. "Anyone else getting second thoughts about this," Shadowcat said.

"Too late for second thoughts," Colossus said. The cannon violently fired a white cloud at Morph and the others.

Morph coughed and waved his hand, trying to clear the smoke. The immediate sound of traffic instantly told him they were home. "I don't believe it," Shadowcat said.

"Looks like our friend's down too," Spyke said, pointing to the decommissioned Sentinel laying on the ground.

"Well, as much fun as this has been," Colossus said. "Why don't we go home?"

"What I can't figure out is, how did we travel back in time, to a different location," Kevin said when they were back with the rest of the X-Teens in Xavier's office.

"I sensed something strange at the same instant you say you were transported to the past," Xavier said.

"What do you mean," Rogue asked.

"It was as if something, or some_one_, was passing through."

"What kind of thing," Bobby asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. It was like nothing I've ever sensed before. I can't be sure what it was. Whatever it was, it must have passed through at the same instant Dr. Robertson used his formula. That could explain how you were transported back in time. For now, let's not dwell on it; there are much more important things that require our attention, but should I learn more about this incident, I will let you know immediately."


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Origin

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to X-Men or Marvel.

**Chapter Seventeen: Origin**

"Alright, are you guys ready," Kitty said.

The X-Teens all hid in the living area. Once Bobby entered with Kevin, they were going to surprise him for his 18th birthday. It was a collaboration on everyone's part, but Kitty had done the bulk of the work.

"He's coming," Skinner said, coming into the room and turning the lights off.

Everyone took their positions. Bobby and Kevin entered the room, and Kevin flipped the switch. "Surprise," everyone shouted.

"Happy birthday Kevin," Kitty said, giving him a hug.

"Wow," Kevin said, looking around. "You guys did all this?" He looked around the room at the streamers and the pile of gifts on the table. "You guys didn't have to do all this."

"Yeah, but we wanted to," Evan said.

"Listen guys, I hate to do this, especially after you clearly put in all this work, but I'm pretty tired. I'd really like to just kind of hit the sack." Kevin quietly walked out the room. Everyone looked at each other, puzzled, and Kitty chased after him.

"Kevin," she called as he opened the door to his room. "Kevin what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, really," Kevin said. "Thank you, really, very much for doing this whole surprise party thing. I don't want to offend you, but I'm just really tired, and I was never really into the whole birthday party thing…"

"Well at least open one gift," Kitty said, holding a present. "It's from me."

Kevin sat on his bed and tore off the wrapping paper. Kevin looked at the box. "It's…shoes," he said.

"I remember you saying you ruined your old pair of shoes, and that you really liked them, so I bought you another pair. They look just like your old ones!"

"Wow, thanks Kitty." He put the box down on the floor.

"You don't like it," Kitty frowned.

"No, it's not that. They're great, really. I'm just really tired is all. If you don't mind, I'd just like to be alone right now."

"Okay," Kitty got up and walked to the door. "Happy Birthday Kevin," she muttered as she closed the door.

"I don't get it," Peter said. "Didn't he see how much we put into this? How much time and effort Kitty spent…"

"He didn't mean to hurt our feelings," Rogue said.

"Well he sure did a pretty good job," Evan said.

"I'm sure Kevin had a good reason for acting the way he did," David said.

"Oh, why don't you kiss him already," Skinner snapped.

"The least he could have done was stayed," Kitty said. "I was really looking forward to this party."

"Alright everyone, listen up," Bobby said. "I think I have a pretty good reason why Kevin acted the way he did."

"It better be a bloody good reason," Skinner said.

"This is something that Kevin's only ever told me, Rogue, and the Professor. I don't know if it's something he'd want everyone to know, but I think it will help you understand where Kevin's coming from.

"It all started two years ago, on the morning of Kevin's 16th Birthday."

_Kevin woke with a start. He looked at the alarm. 7:00; he was going to be late for school. He jumped up, quickly pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt. He sprinted down the stairs and grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and bit into it._

_"Happy Birthday Kevin," his mother said as he bolted into the kitchen._

_"Thanks mom," Kevin said, kissing her on the cheek._

_"Do you have an idea yet on where you want to go for dinner?"_

_"Not yet, but I'm still thinking."_

_"Alright then," she smiled. "Have a good day at school; love you."_

_"Thanks mom, love you too."_

_Kevin first noticed something was wrong as he was on the bus to school. He took his usual seat, towards the back, but not completely. Caitlyn Sanders, as usual, was putting on her make-up with her compact mirror._

_Kevin happened to catch a glance of himself in the mirror, and for a split second, thought he saw his eyes were blue, instead of their natural brown._

_He chalked it up to the fact that he had woken so suddenly, along with the rush to catch the bus, and he was excited it was his birthday. Little did he know, but that was just the beginning._

_"Are you feeling alright," his friend Mike Albert sat down at the lunch table across from him._

_"Yeah, I'm fine, I guess," Kevin said._

_"You sure? 'Cause you look a little, I don't know, paler than usual."_

_"Really? I feel…" Kevin grabbed his stomach._

_"What's wrong," Mike reached over the table._

_Kevin recoiled. Something was happening inside him. He stomach began to churn. His skin felt like it was moving, like there was something crawling all over it. "I have to use the bathroom." Kevin jumped out of his seat and rushed to the bathroom._

_He burst through the bathroom door and startled the 7__th__ grader coming out. Kevin pushed by him and went to the sink. He hurriedly turned it on and splashed water on his face. What was going on? Why did he feel like this, was it nerves?_

_He looked up at himself in the mirror, and what he saw caused him to jump back into the stall behind him. The face staring back at him was not his face. It was Mike's face. He rubbed his eyes, and then opened them; he looked normal. What was happening to him?_

_"You okay," Mike asked when Kevin sat back down._

_"Yeah I'm fine, just a little stomach problem."_

_"Maybe you should see the nurse or something. She might even let you sit out a couple classes."_

_Kevin ignored his joke. He couldn't concentrate, not after what he witnessed in the bathroom. Then a frightening thought entered his head. Maybe he was turning into one of them. He had heard of some that could change their appearance, maybe that was happening to him. Oh God, what if he was turning into a mutant?_

_"I think I will see the nurse," Kevin said._

_"Alright, feel better then," he said. "Are we still hanging out after you go to dinner with you're family?"_

_Kevin ignored him and dumped his tray. He talked to the nurse and faked a stomach virus. After some skepticism, she gave him a note, and he walked home._

_He walked through the door of his house and immediately ran up the stairs to the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror. No, it couldn't happen. He was just stressed, that was all. How could he be a mutant? It's the kind of thing you always read about in the paper._

_But you never expect it to happen to you, a voice in his head told him. Maybe it was true. What happens now? Does he just pretend it doesn't exist? Of course he could. It's not like it was some kind of physical thing that everyone could see. But what if he couldn't control when he changed? What if, in the middle of class one day, he changed into the teacher? Then everyone would know._

_He tried to see if he could control it. He closed his eyes, and thought about his favorite actor. He opened them, and Tom Hanks stared at him in the mirror. Oh God, it was true! What was he going to do?_

_"Kevin," his mom called. "Are you home?"_

_"Yeah mom," he called downstairs. "I wasn't feeling well." He looked in the mirror, and his face was his again._

_He walked down the steps, and his mother was standing at the bottom. "What's wrong," she asked._

_"It was just a little stomach thing, that's all," he said. A car pulling in the driveway distracted him. "What's that?"_

_"You're father's coming home early," she said._

_"Why?"_

_"Well, it was going to be a surprise, but we were going to get you're birthday present."_

_"Oh, well thanks."_

_His dad walked in. "Kevin, what are you doing home," his father asked._

_"He wasn't feeling well," his mother answered._

_"Really, what's wrong?"_

_Oh no, he thought. It was happening again. He bent over in pain. He looked at his hands. They were becoming larger, with more hair on the knuckles. He felt as if his legs were stretching. His hair was disappearing._

_"Oh my God," his mother covered her mouth and stepped back. Kevin looked exactly like his father._

_"Oh God Martha, he's one of them," his father said, dropping his briefcase._

_"No this can't be happening," his mother cried._

_Kevin changed into his mother, then Mike, followed by his principle, and the bus driver, and Mr. Callahan down the street._

_Kevin's father's face was red. He gritted his teeth. "My son," he said. "What has happened to my son?"_

_"Dad," he said, changing back into himself. "It's still me."_

_"No," he stepped back. "Not anymore. Not ever again."_

_"Dad…" he stepped toward his father, and his father stepped back. He turned around, and his mother was crying._

_He turned and ran through the kitchen and out the back door. As he passed through the sidewalk he crashed into Richard Marsden, a senior at his school._

_He looked up at Richard, and suddenly changed into him. "Jesus Christ," Richard said. "Sydney's a mutant!"_

_A couple of girls across the street looked over and careened their necks past Richard's car. Kevin stumbled up and ran down the street. As he rounded the corner he passed Mike. "Kevin," Mike asked._

_Kevin turned around and looked at him, and then kept running. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew where he wasn't going to be; anywhere near here._

_Just past the neighborhood sat a large forested area. Kevin broke into the trees and started running. After a couple hours, he sat to rest. He had never run so long in his entire life. He didn't even realize he had been running. He sat down at the base of a tree, and within seconds he had fallen asleep._

_He woke with a start. It was all a dream, he thought. Then the initial feeling of waking left him, and he realized what reality was. He was sitting under a tree, running away from all his friends, his family, and he was now a mutant. He saw their faces when they saw what he had become. He was nothing to them anymore._

_Kevin stood up and stretched. He had no idea what time it was, but it was pitch black. There must have been clouds in the sky, because he couldn't see any stars or the moon. He continued his walk, early into the morning. He heard the faint sound of voices ahead._

_He warily made his way forward. He came to a road, and across the street was some kind building. It looked to be a mansion. The was a sign at the front gate. Kevin squinted to read it. "Xavier School for Higher Learning," it read. It must be a private school, he thought._

_What he saw in the front lawn shocked him. A young boy, probably around his age, tossed what appeared to be a snowball at another boy. What he found strange was, this was March. Even more shocking, the other boy appeared to shoot the snowball with some kind of flamethrower._

_A young girl ran across the lawn, and in mid-sprint, transformed into a dog. Another boy chased after her. He began to fall behind. He jumped into the air, and like a cannonball, shot towards the girl. "You're it," Kevin heard the boy shout._

_What was this place? He walked across the street and stepped in front of the gate. "Can I help you," a voice said. Kevin turned, and a man, wearing dark red sunglasses, was standing there._

_"I don't know," Kevin said._

_"My name's Scott," the man said. He held out his hand._

_"I'm Kevin." Kevin grabbed Scott's hand and shook it. His hand began to tingle. He noticed his reflection in Scott's glasses, and noticed he had now transformed into this man. He expected Scott to run, or shout, or something._

_Instead he just smiled. "I think there's someone you should meet." Scott put his hand around Kevin's shoulder and led him up the road to the school._

"So that's it," Bobby said. "On Kevin's 16th birthday, his family, his friends, everyone he knew, in an instant, hated him."

The group sat in silence for a moment. "I don't believe it," Kitty said. "I feel so bad for him. No wonder he's mad at me. I reminded him of the day his family disowned him."

"It's not you're fault," Rogue said. "You didn't know."

"I just can't believe his family could do something like that; to their own son," Evan said.

"Not everyone is as understanding as your family, Evan," Bobby said. "Storm is your aunt, so you're mother's used to the mutant thing. Kevin lived in a small town, no one had ever really had any contact with a mutant."

"I can't believe he lives so close and has never gone home," Peter said. "He can't be more than a couple hours away."

"I think he's afraid of what will happen if he goes back," Rogue said. "Will they accept him, will they tell him to get out?"

"I just can't believe people could be so heartless," Kitty said. "I guess we should take everything down."

Kevin lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He hoped they weren't mad at him. But how could they not be? They threw him a party, and he shoved it back at them. And after they had done all that work. What was he doing?

Yeah, his family betrayed him, but these people, his friends, went to all this trouble, put up decorations, bought him gifts, and he thought he smelled cake in the kitchen. What was he doing in here? Why wasn't he spending his birthday with his friends? He sat up quickly and ran out the door.

He warily walked into the room. God he hoped they weren't furious with him. "What are you guys doing," he asked. Kitty was standing on a chair taking streamers from the ceiling, and Peter and Evan were deflating balloons. The others were taking packages off the table in the middle of the room.

"Hi Kevin," Kitty said, stepping off the chair.

"Listen guys, I owe you all an apology," he said.

"No, it's okay, really," Kitty said.

"No, no it's not. You guys did all of this," he motioned around the room. "It really means a lot to me. Thanks guys."

Kitty gave him a hug. "Happy Birthday Kevin," she said. She turned around. "Why don't we let Kevin open the rest of his presents? Skinner, put the streamers back up."

"Why," Skinner asked.

"Because you haven't done anything yet," she scolded.

"Was that a cake I smelled," Kevin asked.

"Yeah, I made it earlier this afternoon," David said.

"Well bring it out! I'll get plates and silverware for everyone."

"No, you sit down," Rogue said. "Bobby and I will get them."

Bobby got up and walked past Kevin. "Happy Birthday man," he said.

"Thanks," Kevin said. "Really."


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Trapped

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to X-Men or Marvel.

**Chapter Eighteen: ****Trapped**

Morph swam through the water, and Invisible Man was close behind. "I don't get it," Morph said. "The sub should be around here somewhere."

"Maybe the chap who left it came back to pick it up," Invisible Man said. The two were wearing SCUBA suits, complete with radios so that could communicate with each other.

"Don't joke, this is serious. If the nuclear bomb on that sub accidentally goes off it's going to kill everyone and everything in a five mile radius. Just help me look."

"How about over there?" Invisible Man pointed near a cave.

"How would the sub fit in the cave?"

"I meant on the other side. It's possible, isn't it?"

"I suppose you're right. It couldn't hurt to check." The two made their way towards the cave. "Invisible Man, don't move."

"Why? What is it?" Morph pointed. A shark was swimming its way over. "What are we supposed to do?" Invisible Man sounded panicked.

"Just don't move. I don't think it's interested in us."

"Well it's still bloody coming!" The shark was getting closer, and it seemed to be moving faster. Invisible Man swan forward toward the cave.

"Skinner!" Morph shouted for him. Invisible Man kept going, and Morph followed. He turned on his headlamp as he entered the cave. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for the man-eating shark to pass!" The shark swam towards the cave, then seemed to lose interested and swam the other way.

"See, it doesn't even care about us. Let's just get out of here and look for the damn sub." Morph and Invisible Man swam to the exit. Suddenly, there was a rumble.

"What was that," Invisible Man asked.

Rocks began to fall at the entrance of the cave. "Go now," Morph shouted. More and more rocks were falling by the minute. Morph and Invisible Man were getting closer. They were just going to make it. Outside light was getting less and less. There was only a small hole to fit through now. If they could just make it there, Morph thought. A final rock fell, and the hole was covered. "Damnit!" Morph pulled at the rocks. With the exception of a few pebbles, he couldn't get them to move.

"Bollocks," Invisible Man exclaimed.

"Relax, I'll just contact the others," Morph said. "Iceman, this is Morph, do you copy." He waited. Silence. "Hello, Iceman. Rogue? Colossus?"

"What's wrong?"

"The cave must be blocking our radio. Not to worry, I'll just get in touch with the Professor." _Professor, this is Morph_, Morph thought. He heard nothing. _Professor, this is Morph. Invisible Man and I are trapped in a cave underwater, can you hear me?_

"Anything," Invisible Man asked.

"No, nothing. I can't locate him. All this water must be blocking my thoughts from him."

"Well that's just great."

"Yeah, it is great, because unless we get out of here in the next fifteen minutes we're going to run out of air!"

"Bollocks."

"This is all you're fault you know. This never would have happened if you hadn't scurried in here."

"Well excuse me, there was a bloody shark out there! I'm wasn't about to become his afternoon snack because I wanted to show how much of a man I am, unlike some others."

"Are you saying I was trying to be a man out there? Is that your argument?"

"Maybe not this time, but yes, there are many times when you try to demonstrate how manly you are, barking orders at everyone."

"Are you serious? I 'bark' orders because I'm the leader. Somebody needs to make decisions out there when we're fighting."

"Of course, you're all about decisions. Thank God we have you, what would we do without you?"

"The question is, what can we do with _you_? Half the time you're screwing around, and the other half you could care less what we do. You're just happy to have a place to kick you're feet up at the end of the day."

"Bugger off," Invisible Man muttered.

"What did you just say?"

"I said bugger off!"

"That's exactly what I'm talking about! You don't have any respect for me, or anyone else on the team, including the Professor."

"Don't you ever tell me what I think! And listen to how you sound. The team? We're friends, not a bloody cricket league!"

"No, not your friends, my friends. You could care less about any of them!"

There was an uncomfortable silence. "I'm going to take a look around, see if there's a back way out," Morph said. He swam past Invisible Man and headed further into the cave. He returned a few minutes later. "There doesn't seem to be anything in there."

Invisible Man was silent. "How much time do we have," he finally said.

Morph looked at the oxygen meter on his wrist. "About five minutes. Maybe seven if we don't panic." Suddenly, both their lights went out, and they were plunged into darkness.

"Skinner, can you still here me," Morph asked. There was no hiding the panic in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm here," he said.

"I'm sorry for what I said. That wasn't right. I know you care about the others, and you're my friend too. That was a rotten thing to say."

"No, you had a point. Sometimes I don't treat them, especially you, like friends. I guess it's not really something I'm quite used to yet."

"Well don't worry, you'll learn." The two treaded water in the darkness. "You were right, by the way. Sometimes I can be a little over the top, with the whole leadership thing. You guys are my friends, and sometimes in the heat of the moment, I forget that."

"Yeah, you can do that sometimes," Invisible Man joked. "But you have every right to yell at me. There are times when I'm a bloody prick, and that's not the way to act towards you, and for that, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I guess I could afford to lighten up a little."

"And it couldn't hurt for me to be a little more serious every now and then."

"Skinner, you've been a really great addition to the team, and an even better friend. It's been my honor to know you."

"Thanks Kevin. It's been a pleasure being your friend too. You're probably the best."

Suddenly, the cave shook again. "Oh hell, what now," Invisible Man said. A metal figure burst through the rocks that had covered the mouth of the cave.

"Colossus," Morph said.

"You guys alright," he asked.

"We're almost out of oxygen," Morph looked at his meter. They had roughly two minutes. "How did you find us?" Morph and Invisible Man swam after him.

"I passed by the cave earlier, and when I circled back again later, there were rocks covering it that weren't there before. I tried to get a hold of you, but we couldn't get anything, and neither could the Professor. I thought maybe you guys were in there. Guess I was right."

"Thank God you were," Morph said.

"By the way, we found the sub," Colossus said. "It's just past the cave. Iceman, Rogue, and Hyde and taking care of it now."

"Good, because all I want to do is get to the surface before my bloody lungs explode," Invisible Man said.

"You said it," Morph said.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Reptile

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to X-Men or Marvel.

**Chapter Nineteen: ****Reptile**

The security guard circled around the Tyranosaurus Rex skeleton again. There was something strange in the room, he couldn't put his finger on it. Something sounded behind him. It sounded like scratching on the tile floor. He flashed his light behind.

There didn't appear to be anything. He continued on his path. There it was again. Slightly louder than before. What was that? "Murphy, would you mind coming to take a look at something," the guard said over his radio.

"Be right there Harvev," Murphy said.

He heard it again. This time, even louder, and it was sounding faster. He turned his light behind him. Something leaped at him. He screamed as it dug its claw into his stomach. It wrapped its gigantic jaws around his neck and clamped them down.

"Harvey," a voice was coming around the corner. The other security guard entered the room. "Harvey!" The creature looked up at him and glared with bright yellow eyes. Murphy screamed, and the creature leaped up and sprinted for him. In the air, and closed its mouth, filled with razor sharp teeth, over his head.

Iceman burst through the door of the museum. Rogue, Colossus, and Shadowcat were right behind him. "The Professor said something horrible was happening in here," Iceman said.

"What is it," Colossus said.

"He's not sure, but he swears he's sensed it before. We have to find it before its too…" Iceman stopped as they entered the dinosaur exhibit. "Late." Two bodies, or at least what was left of them, lay scattered on the floor. Blood was everywhere.

"Oh my God," Rogue said.

"What happened," Shadowcat asked.

"I don't know, but I bet if we follow that, we'll find out," Colossus pointed to a trail of blood leading out the door.

The team followed it, being cautious of what might come up behind or around them. They followed it, and came back to a familiar surrounding. "I don't get it," Shadowcat said. "It wraps back around here."

"This trail didn't come back in here before," Rogue said.

"That means whatever killed these two guards is still in here," Iceman said. "Everyone keep your eyes peeled."

"There's something up there," Shadowcat pointed at the head of the T-Rex.

Colossus followed her finger. "I can't tell if it's…" Suddenly the thing leaped off of the head and landed on Colossus. I frantically tried to rip into his arm. Colossus stood and threw it.

The thing stood up. It stood on two feet, with small hands with claws, and long tail, and a reptilian head, with a few spikes starting at the head and ending at the tip of the tail. "What is that thing," Shadowcat said.

The creature roared and sprinted toward her. She phased, and it ran through her. Iceman came around its side. It turned and jumped at him. He made an wall of ice, and the lizard slammed into it. It got up, and quickly ran around it. Out of nowhere, Rogue punched it in the jaw, sending it flying into Iceman's wall.

The creature roared, and then suddenly turned and ran. "Don't let it get away," Iceman said.

Colossus led the pack, quickly gaining on it. It turned a corner, and he almost lost track of it. He picked up his pace. He was getting closer now. Suddenly, the creature jumped into a hole in the floor. Colossus followed it into the sewer.

Colossus heard Iceman scream, "Come on, this way!" The creature was getting farther away. He exerted himself even more. He had to catch this thing. He didn't know why, but this was more than some monster murdering those two guards. The reptile got to a ladder and, to Colossus surprise, climbed it with little difficulty.

Colossus followed it up. Where was it going? He pulled himself out of the manhole. He found himself in a familiar building. "What is it doing here," he asked himself. Had it brought him back here, forcing him to face his demons? Face that fateful day? Why did it come back to this nuclear plant?

The creature climbed up the ladder to the catwalk, the very same catwalk he had watched his best friend fall from, into the vat of chemicals that still sat underneath. What was it doing here? It bolted down the catwalk, then stopped and turned back at him.

Colossus thought he saw something. No, it couldn't be, he thought. It was ridiculous. Then, the creature suddenly leaped off of the catwalk. Colossus watched as it splashed into the tub.

"Colossus," Iceman called from below. He, Rogue, and Shadowcat had just arrived.

"That thing just jumped in there," Colossus pointed to the vat.

"This is the same plant Jon came to," Shadowcat commented.

"What does that mean," Rogue asked.

"I don't know." Suddenly, the ground rumbled. The vat the creature had jumped into began to bubble. With a loud _woosh_, something emerged from the green slime. A massive creature pulled itself out. It pulled itself out, and seemed to keep going. Colossus watched as the head passed by him. The creature didn't stop growing until Colossus was looking at its elbow.

It made its way for the door. With every step the ground beneath it crumbled. It crashed through the wall, and kept going. It let out a horrifying roar. "Call the others," Iceman said. "We have to stop that thing before it destroys the city!"

Evan and Skinner sat with Xavier. "I'm not sure what it is I'm sensing," Xavier said.

"What do you mean," Evan asked.

"I'm picking up a mind that shouldn't exist inside that creature. I don't understand it."

"What is it Professor," Skinner said.

"Unless I'm wrong, and I know I'm not, that creature is not just some animal. That creature is Jon."

"Peter's friend," Evan asked.

"As baffling as it sounds, yes. It must have been the chemicals he was exposed to. Whatever happened in that plant changed him."

"We have to meet the others," Evan said. "Whatever that thing is, if its Jon, we have to stop it."

"I agree," Xavier said. "But be careful. There's no telling what kind of destruction that creature is capable of."

Spyke piloted the X-2 into New York City. "I wonder where it is," Spyke said. Suddenly, a giant reptile crashed through a skyscraper a block away from the jet.

"There it is," Invisible Man said.

Spyke brought the jet down, just as Iceman and the others had tracked down the creature. "You're not going to believe this," Spyke said.

"Is it about the creature," Colossus asked.

"Yeah. Professor said that that thing is Jon."

"That's impossible," Iceman said. "Colossus said Jon fell into those chemicals."

"I know, I saw him myself, but the Professor thinks that the chemicals may have done something to him."

"What about all those lizards," Shadowcat said. "Maybe the chemicals, along with all those lizards, caused some kind of mutation."

"That's a good point," Colossus said. "I saw a whole bunch of them fall into the vat along with Jon. Maybe they fused together."

"Well either way we have to destroy it," Invisible Man said.

"If that thing really is Jon, we can't just kill it," Colossus said.

"Are you crazy," Iceman said. "That thing just leveled a building!"

"I know, but it's still Jon."

"Colossus, whatever was your friend is no longer inside that thing. You saw those guards. You know what it can do. We have to destroy it."

Colossus sighed. "You're right. We have no choice."

The X-Teens heard the creature let out a roar. The noise made Iceman's bones rattle. The creature began to walk further into the city. "We have to stop it before it gets too far into the city," Iceman yelled, running towards it. He formed an ice bridge in front of him, and moved towards the creature. Rogue flew into the air and followed, on the other side of the creature.

Iceman sped in front of it, and made circles around the creature, creating an ice prison. The creature smashed through it like nothing was there. "I don't know why I thought that would work," he said to himself.

"Colossus, you think you can give me a toss up to that thing," Spyke said.

"I think so, but what are you going to do," Colossus asked.

"I have an idea." Colossus grabbed Spyke's arm, and spun around. He launched Spyke through the air, and he landed on the creature's head, digging two spikes into the scaled skin.

"Nice toss," Invisible Man said.

"Four years of baseball," Colossus said.

The creature spun its head around, looking for the source of the sharp pain in its skin. Rogue flew under the creature's head, and gave it an uppercut to the jaw. The creature threw its head back, and Spyke almost lost his grip. "Watch it, Rogue," he called.

"Sorry, Spyke, I didn't know you were up there," she said, flying to him. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Improvising," Spyke said, hanging on.

This isn't working," Colossus said. He ran towards the creature.

"Where are you going," Invisible Man called.

"I'm going to destroy it!"

"He's bloody insane," Invisible Man said, leaning towards Shadowcat.

Colossus sprinted towards the creature's leg, and put his shoulder into it as hard as he could. The creature cried as it lost it's balance. "Come on," Rogue called to Spyke, holding her arms out. Spyke jumped to her, and she caught him as the creature hurtled towards the ground.

"This is going to take a lot of work," Iceman said. He shot ice from his hands, covering the lizard's head. He had to work fast, before it moved, but also efficiently so it didn't break out. Within minutes he had covered it from head to toe. It had moved a few times, but finally fell to the ground once it ran out of oxygen.

"What do we do now," Rogue said, staring at it.

"I might have an idea," Colossus said. He ran back a ways. He came charging back, and with great force, kicked the creature's head. The head snapped off, and took off into the air. With a loud splash it crashed into the ocean.

Invisible Man and Shadowcat ran up to them. "Hey, just so you know, we were way the hell back there," Invisible Man said, catching his breath. "That's disgusting," he looked at the decapitated ice statue.

A helicopter sounded overhead. "I think we'd better let the military take it from here," Iceman said. The X-Teens made their way back to the X-2, and Spyke took it out of the city.

Peter sat on the couch in the living area. Kitty walked up to him and sat down next to him. "Are you okay," Kitty asked.

"It's like I lost him all over again," he said. "First, I watch him die right in front of me, then I find out he's alive, as some kind of monster, and I help kill him. I just don't know what to do anymore."

"If it's any consolation, I'm here for you." She put her arm around his shoulder and rested her head on him.

"Actually, it is," he said with a smile.


	20. Chapter Twenty: Celeste

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to X-Men or Marvel.

**Chapter Twenty: ****Celeste**

The X-Teens sat around in the living area. "That's the whole bloody problem with you Americans," Skinner said. "You're all so concerned with what you want, you don't take the time to see what the rest of the bloody world is doing. That's with you make such sweeping generalizations about other countries."

"You mean like how all Brits say things like 'bloody,' and 'chap,' and mate'," Kevin said.

The others laughed. "Yes, actually, just like that." The group laughed again, with the exception of Kevin. He stood up and stared in the direction of the front door.

"What is it," Rogue asked, looking where he was.

A girl, about their age, was standing inside talking with another one of the students. "I'm looking for Kevin Sydney," the girl said. "Does he live here?"

The student pointed at Kevin, and the girl looked. The shock enveloped the girl's face, and Kevin's heart felt like it was going to stop. She turned and approached the living area. She was a blonde, with long hair, and a very pretty face. She was wearing a long trench coat. "Kevin," the girl said, a smile beginning to form.

"Celeste," Kevin said, still in shock.

The girl rushed to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh my God, it is you!"

"Kevin who is this," Bobby asked.

"Uh, everyone, this is Celeste Connors. She's my girlfriend."

"Your what," Peter said.

"How could you not tell us," Evan said.

"It's a little more complicated than that," Kevin said.

"Actually, it's a lot more complicated," Celeste said. She stepped back, and removed her trench coat. She wore jeans and a tank-top. On her back unfurled two giant white wings.

"Holy," David said.

"Kevin, I'm a mutant," Celeste said.

"Hang on," Kevin said. "Let me…let me go get the Professor. I think you should probably talk to him." Kevin hurried out of the room.

"I don't understand," Kitty said. "Kevin never mentioned he had a girlfriend."

"Actually, I don't think he really does," Celeste said. "He left without saying anything."

Kevin came back into the room, followed by Xavier. "Professor, this is Celeste," Kevin said. "Celeste this is Professor Charles Xavier. He'd like to talk to you for a minute."

"Alright," Celeste said.

"Hello Celeste," Xavier said. "It nice to meet you. I'd like to speak with you in the other room; I assure you it won't take more than a couple minutes."

"Yeah sure," Celeste said. She turned and waved to Kevin, and he waved back.

"Why didn't you ever tell us you had a girlfriend," Rogue said once Celeste and Xavier had left the room.

"Because I don't," Kevin answered. "Not anymore anyway."

"How did she manage to track you down," Bobby asked.

"I don't know," Kevin said. "She must have figured out this was a place for mutants over the past couples years. Probably figured she'd start looking here."

"I don't get it, what happened between you two," Kitty said. "She's clearly happy to see you, but you…you don't."

"The last time I saw her, we had a big fight. It was the day I ran away from home. On my way out of town, as I was running, I stopped by her house. I don't know why, I don't think I even realized I was there until I stopped running. In all honesty I didn't even think she'd be home; I just had to stop by there one last time.

"She answered the door, and I told her I was leaving town.

"_Where are you going," Celeste asked. _

"_Out of town," Kevin said. "And I don't think I'm coming back."_

"_What do you mean you're not coming back? Let me come with you!"_

"_No, you can't."_

"_Why not," she was beginning to cry._

"_Because I don't want you there."_

"_What are you saying?" She was really crying now._

"_I don't love you anymore. Now you need to let me get out of here, and I don't want to ever see you again." Kevin jumped off the front porch and started to run._

"And that was the last time I saw her," Kevin said.

"Let's terrible," Kitty said. "How could you say that to her?"

"I had to. I saw how everyone else acted when they found out I was a mutant. I didn't want her to know. I figured if I broke up with her like that she'd never want to see me again, and that meant she'd never come looking for me. I guess I was wrong."

Celeste and Xavier entered the room. "Celeste and I have talked for a little, and she's still undecided as to whether or not she wants to stay here," Xavier said. "She'd like to speak with Kevin first."

"Come on guys, let's leave them alone," Bobby said. He led the others out of the room, and once they were out of earshot, Celeste came further into the room. "Uh, would you like to sit," Kevin said, pointing to the couch.

"Sure," she said, sitting down. She was now wearing the trench coat again. Kevin sat down uncomfortably next to her.

"So, how did it, uh…when did it happen?"

"About a year after you left. I started getting back pains, like a burning sensation. I looked at my back one day, and these little things were there. Naturally I hid them for as long as I could. Then they started getting bigger, and one day they completely spread out. I didn't know what to do, so I came looking for you."

"So I guess everyone knows about me now?"

"Yeah, the whole school found out you were a mutant pretty soon after you left. Then word got out to the rest of the town not long after that we had a mutant in town. You really hurt me, you know."

Kevin nodded. "Yeah, I know I did. And I don't blame you if you hate me, really I don't. It's just…I didn't want you to know. And I didn't want other people to know you were dating a mutant. I guess I figured if I broke it off, then maybe that'd steer people away from you more."

"Actually, people didn't pay a whole lot of attention to me. There were mostly focused on where you went, what you were doing, if you'd be coming back…."

"What about my parents? What did they…?"

The look on Celeste's face said it all. They still hated him, and they made no effort to look for him. Celeste tried to cheer him up. "Mike and I looked everywhere for you," she said.

Kevin's face lit up. "How is Mike," he asked.

"He was good, the last I saw of him. He moved away a couple months after you left. Then I started becoming…"

"Your powers manifested," Kevin interrupted. "We don't like to think of ourselves as 'becoming' anything. We're no different than we were before we had our abilities."

"I see," Celeste said. "Well, when my powers manifested, people started talking about the other mutant, and it didn't take long to trace me to you. Then they started in with how they thought mutations could be caused through physical contact. That's when I left to try to find you. I figured if I could find you, you'd be able to give me some answers."

"Well, that's what I'd like to do," Kevin said. "The Professor is great, he…"

Celeste interrupted him now. "But that was before I started traveling. I looked everywhere for you. You'd be surprised how far you can get when you have wings. It's been so incredible, and I've met the most amazing people, mostly mutants. You'd be amazed how much of an impact you and the rest of the X-Teens have on the mutant community. A lot of people think of you guys as gods. They love you."

"And you…?" Kevin looked at her unsure.

"I didn't come here to try to get back together with you Kevin, if that's what you're asking. I guess I just needed to find out why you left. It was a big chapter in my life, and now I can finally close it."

"So you're not staying?"

"I'd love to stay, really I would. But there's so much more of the world to see! I promise to come back. Maybe you can come with me next time."

"Yeah, I'd love that." The two stood up. "So I guess this is goodbye then?"

"Why don't I just give you a hug, and say see you later," Celeste hugged him. "I will never forget you Kevin Sydney." She smiled as she looked back at him, then she let herself out the door.

Rogue hesitantly walked into the room. "It's okay, you can come in," Kevin said.

"How did it go," she asked.

"Good, I guess. Actually, I've never seen her this happy." Kevin stared at the door.

"You still love her?"

"I haven't thought about her in two years. Now, all of a sudden, she flies back into my life, and before I can even blink, she's gone. I don't know, maybe I do. But for now, I've got better things here. Like my friends."

"Speaking of which, we've got dinner ready, we're waiting on you. You hungry?"

"No, you guys go ahead and start. I'm just going to take a walk; see what else's outside these walls."

"Well okay, but be careful."

"Yeah, I will." Kevin watched Rogue leave, then slowly stepped outside.


	21. Chapter TwentyOne: Web

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to X-Men or Marvel.

**Chapter Twenty-One: ****Web**

Dr. Forrester was standing behind his table. He looked over everything. He had it, he finally had it. "I've finally got it," he said.

"What do you mean," Vanessa, his assistant, asked.

"I mean, I've got it. The formula for turning mutants into humans." He picked up a vial and stared into the liquid inside.

"That's incredible sir! We must get this out!"

"No, not yet. I want to be absolutely positive it will work. I want to test it on a very powerful mutant, to make sure it will work."

"Who? Magneto?"

"No, not Magneto. I mean one of the most famous mutants this world has ever know. And by this time tomorrow, the world won't give a damn who he is."

The two robbers jumped in the back of the car as the driver hit the gas. "How much did you get," the driver asked.

"There's gotta be like, two million in here," one of the robbers said.

"Bermuda here we come," the other robber said, and they all laughed to each other. Suddenly the car jolted to a stop. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know," the driver said. He pressed down harder on the gas. The wheels screeched on the pavement, but the car didn't move an inch. The roof of the car ripped open. I figure in red and blue stared down at them.

"Hey can you guys give me a lift uptown," the figure said. The three men scurried out of the car. "Hey you can't park that here!"

The figure shot some kind of rope at the two robbers. It stuck to their backs, and the man pulled them back. He fired some more, and they stuck to the side of the car. "Now where did he run off to," he asked himself. He spotted the driver running down an alley. "There he is. Hey, you forgot you're change!"

The driver sprinted down the alley. If he could just get to the end and disappear around the corner, he'd be safe. He turned to see if that thing was still there. He seemed to have vanished. The driver turned around, and ran right into something. He tried to pull away, but it was all sticky. The more he struggled, the more he became entangled. He looked up. It looked like a giant spider web.

The bank manager stood outside of the bank. The masked man jumped down and handed him the bags of money, all wrapped together in a sticky substance. "Thank you so much," the manager said.

"All in a days work for your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man," Spider-Man said. He shot some webbing into the air, and he flew up into the air.

Spider-Man sat perched on top of a building. "When will they ever learn," he said to himself.

"Help," he heard a woman scream form down below.

"I need a vacation," he said as he jumped down to the ground. He shot some webbing and swung down to the ground. A woman was standing on the sidewalk. "What's the matter miss?"

The woman reached into her purse and pulled out a gun. She fired a single shot into Spider-Man's neck, and he collapsed onto the ground.

David unloaded another box. He was working at an internship for Dr. Forrester. He was one of the best scientists in the field of gene manipulation. A recommendation like that would have him at any school he wanted when he graduated.

"There it is," he said, reaching into a box. He pulled out a smaller box and went out to Forrester's laboratory. "Dr. Forrester, that ammonia you ordered is in." David stopped suddenly.

Dr. Forrester and his assistant, Vanessa, were standing by a giant tub filled with liquid. Hanging over the tub was a cage, and inside was a man. "What are you doing," David said. "Do you know who that is? That's Spider-Man!"

"Yes Mr. Jekyll, I know exactly who it is," Forrester said. "He's the perfect subject for the serum I've been working on."

"You mean to kill the cancer virus?"

"That's what I told you, yes. What I didn't tell you is, it's actually designed to destroy the X gene in mutants. And what better way to test it than on the world's most famous mutant? Spider-Man!"

"You can't do this!"

"I have to say, I agree with him," Spider-Man was beginning to regain consciousness. "I can't say I appreciate your hospitality." Spider-Man grabbed the bars of the cage. He screamed as electricity flew through his body. He was tossed back onto the floor.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you," Forrester said. "I also wouldn't use any of that webbing of yours. The bars have built-in sensors. They'll electrocute anything between them, including your web.

"Now, the question is, what do we do with you, David?"

Anytime you're ready Hyde, David thought.

Vanessa pulled out a gun and shot David in the neck. Instantly, everything went black.

David woke up on his back. He was laying in a bed. He could see in his peripheral he was still in Forrester's lab, and Forrester was standing over him. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

"Don't waste your breath," Forrester said. "And I really mean that. I've just injected 30 cc's of tribucinol into your larynx. You won't be able to talk, or move, but more importantly, you won't be able to turn into that creature of yours. Yes, I know all about you. You think I don't run background checks on all my interns?

"After I found out you were a mutant, I asked an old friend for your file, to see exactly what kind of mutant you were. Naturally I was intrigued to learn what you could do. After I've tested my serum on the 'amazing Spider-Man', I'm going to give it to you. You'll thank me later. Now then, Vanessa, prepare to fill the tub."

Vanessa threw a lever, and the tub underneath Spider-Man began to fill with a green liquid. "I don't suppose we could talk about this," Spider-Man said.

I might not be able to speak, David thought. But I can still think. _Professor, I need your help._

_What is it David,_ Xavier's voice came into his head.

_It's Dr. Forrester. He's planning to turn mutants into normal humans. He's kidnapped Spider-Man, and he's got me drugged._

_I'm sending the rest of the X-Teens at once._

David hoped they'd arrive before it was too late.

"So Doc," Spider-Man said. "Is mad sciencing a lucrative business? 'Cause I've met quite a few of them, and I have to say, the pay doesn't look too great. And you always have that pesky superhero always ruining your experiments, it just seems like a lot of work."

"You shut up," Forrester said. "You and your kind, you have no business on our planet. Soon you, and all your kind, we be exactly as God intended."

"Someone's taken their crazy pills this morning."

"Make your jokes while you can. In a few minutes you will be lowered into that tub, and my serum will mix with your mutated DNA. It will kill the mutated strands, leaving only the healthy ones."

"Kill the mutated strands," Spider-Man said. "Forrester, that would kill me and anyone you give this to! You can't release this to the public, it will kill thousands!"

"You know nothing of my project."

"Forrester, you have to listen to me. If it kills the mutated DNA without replacing it with something, it will cause the body to destroy itself. It will make a person's body eat it from the inside out!"

"You're lying, I've checked my work dozens of times. And if it doesn't work, so what? That's why we run tests first."

"It's ready Dr. Forrester," Vanessa said.

"Good. Congratulations Spider-Man, you're going to be the first mutant to become normal."

"Not so fast," Morph and the rest of the X-Teens burst through the door.

Forrester turned to David. "They must be yours." He sprinted to David's body. "You're in luck David, you're going to get my serum first." Forrester injected a needle into the tube. "Vanessa, lower the cage!"

"Colossus stop it," Morph said.

Colossus jumped up to the top of the tub, and from there jumped onto the winch that held Spider-Man's cage. He grabbed onto it and pulled. The cage began to slow, but it was still moving. "Thanks a million, Metal Guy," Spider-Man said.

"Don't mention it," Colossus grunted.

Morph sprinted at Forrester. He kicked him across the face, knocking him to the ground. Then he grabbed David's IV and ripped it out of his arm. A green liquid squirted out. "I have a feeling I was very close," he said. David looked at him and tried to nod. "Are you alright?"

Forrester pulled out a gun and fired. Morph grabbed David's body and dove on the other side of his bed, but he wasn't where Forrester was aiming. The bullet hit the cable attached to Spider-Man's cage. It snapped, and Colossus reached down and grabbed it.

"As much as I'm enjoying these close calls, would you mind swinging me out of here," Spider-Man said.

Colossus swung the cage back and forth. Once it had a big enough arc, he let go, and the cage crashed onto the ground. The door broke open, and Spider-Man crawled out.

"Alright Doc, you've got a lot to answer for," Spider-Man said.

"I'd like a word with him first," Hyde growled.

"Whoa, where did you come from?"

"Oh God, it's him," Forrester said. He crawled backwards on the ground.

Vanessa ran for the door. "Not so fast," Spyke grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"Please, don't kill me," Forrester said.

"Why not," Hyde said. "If I'm not human, am I really committing murder?" Hyde stepped over him. "Answer me!"

"Y-yes…"

"And why is that?"

"B-b-because you're h-human…"

"Is that so? Shall I kill him anyway?"

"Hyde leave him alone," Morph said.

"Why should I? He tried to kill me, and him," Hyde motioned to Spider-Man.

"I think I'd better take care of him," Spider-Man said. Spider-Man shot webbing at Forrester, wrapping him up. "You too, little lady." Spider-Man pulled Vanessa toward him with a web and tied her to Forrester.

"If that's what you want," Hyde said.

"Trust me big guy, it'll do a lot more help," Spider-Man said. "I'll let the government know what he's been doing here. He's going to have a lot to answer for."

"You really think they'll do something about him," Hyde said. "Somehow, I doubt it."

"You never know. They might." He turned to the rest of the X-Teens. "Thanks for your help. If you hadn't shown up, I'd be in big trouble right now." He shook Colossus' hand. "Is there anything I can do to help you guys?"

"I think we'll be fine," Iceman said.

"Well if you ever need a hand, give me a call." He turned to collect Forrester and Vanessa.

Hyde stepped in front of him. "You better see that they get what they deserve," Hyde said. "Or else I will."

"No problem, big guy. I'd shake your hand if I weren't scared to death of you." He threw Forrester and Vanessa over his shoulder. "See you around." He shot a web into the air, and flew into the sky.

"Somehow I don't think the government's going to do much," Hyde said.

"I kind of agree with you," Morph said. "I wouldn't be surprised if Trask helped fund some of his work."

"That just goes to show our job's not done yet," Rogue said.

"Sometimes I don't think it ever will," Morph said. "Come on guys, let's get out of here."


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo: Immortal

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to X-Men or Marvel.

**Chapter Twenty-Two: ****Immortal**

Peter threw on his jacket. He looked himself over in the mirror. He thought he looked alright. The question was, would she? "Where are you off to," Skinner said.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I happen to have a date tonight," Peter said.

Skinner whistled. "Well, well, you're not a total loss after all."

"If you don't mind, I'm running late as it is, and I really need to get out of here."

"Don't let me stop you," Skinner put his hands up. Peter pushed by him and walked out of his room.

He poked his head back in. "Skinner, get out!"

"Alright, I'm going," Skinner said.

Peter waited until he heard Skinner walk by, then he locked the door.

Kitty walked by him. "Did I hear you say you had a date," she asked.

"Uh, yeah," Peter answered. "It's with this girl I met at the mini-mart. She works at the register." He looked at his watch. "Listen, I'm running late so…"

"Oh yeah, by all means, don't let me keep you."

Peter nodded and walked past her. He spotted Kevin and Bobby on his way out the door. "Well, I'm going," he said.

"Good luck," Kevin said.

"Yeah," Bobby said. "And don't be nervous, you're going to be fine."

"Thanks guys. See you later."

David walked into the kitchen to get himself something to drink. Kitty was sitting at the table, and she turned away when he walked in. "Are you okay," he asked.

Kitty wiped her eyes. They were red, and he could see she had been crying. "Yeah, I' m fine," she said.

"Is this about Peter?"

"No." She sniffed. "Maybe."

"You like him don't you."

"I don't know. I always kind of thought of him like a brother. But now he has this date, and I don't think I feel that way about him anymore."

"Well, listen, if there's anything _I _can do to help…"

"Thanks David. You're a sweet guy." She smiled and got up. "I think I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight."

"'Night." He watched her leave the room.

"Well would you look at that," Skinner's voice was in the room. "You like her, don't you?"

"Shut up Skinner," David said.

"Don't snap at me, I'm not the one who doesn't find you attractive. If you ask me, it's not your fault, really. Peter's tall, handsome, athletic. Kitty doesn't seem like the kind of girl who goes for the nerdy, awkward, has-a-monster-living-inside-him type."

David stood up and walked out of the room. "Oh come on now," Skinner said. "I was just having a bit of fun."

Peter knocked on Amy's door. He looked himself over again. His jacket was clean, his shoes were tied, everything looked good. The door opened, and he jumped a little. "Hi," Amy said.

"Hi," Peter answered. "These are for you." He handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"Thanks Peter, you didn't have to do that." She smelled them. "They're beautiful."

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl." He felt like smacking himself in the head for that.

Amy laughed. "Come on in, I'm almost ready."

Peter stepped in and closed the door behind him. "I like your house," he said.

"Thanks. I live here with my dad. Speak of the devil, here he is."

Peter's heart stopped. No, it was impossible. Amy's father was the spitting image of Anthony Morrison, the warlord they had fought when they were transported back in time.

"You must be Peter," the man said, holding out his hand.

Peter stood in the middle of the room dumbstruck. Then he regained his composure and shook the man's hand. "That's right," he said.

"Amy's told me so much about you," he said.

"Dad, don't," Amy said, walking up the stairs.

"I'm just being honest, dear," he said. He looked back at Peter. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just…you remind me of someone. I was, uh, reading in history about a military warlord, Anthony Morrison. You look a lot like him."

"Well I'm not surprised, he's my ancestor. I'm Andrew Morrison."

"Really, that's fascinating."

"Yes, I suppose. But don't worry Peter, I'm not the heartless dictator my ancestor was. I'm just a dentist, that's all."

Peter forced a laugh. He heard Amy come down the stairs. "I'm ready," she said.

"Great," Peter said. "You look really beautiful."

"Thanks, you look nice too."

Peter and Amy walked to the door. "You two have fun," Morrison said.

"We will sir," Peter said. "It was nice meeting you."

"And you as well, Peter."

Peter and Amy sat down to dinner. "So how long have you worked at the mini-mart," Peter asked.

"About three months now," Amy said. "I really hate it, but I need money. How about you, do you work?"

"No, no work for me. I have enough work with school and everything."

"Where do you go to school? I've never seen you around Bayville."

"I go to a private school. Xavier School, I don't know if you've ever heard of it."

"I have, actually. It's supposed to be really good."

"It is, I love it there. All my friends are there, it's great."

"Would you excuse me, I have to use the bathroom." Amy got up, and once she had rounded the corner, Peter took out his phone.

"Hello, Kevin," he said.

"Yeah, Peter, what's up," Kevin said.

"Do you remember when we went back in time? Remember the warlord, Morrison?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was wondering if you could find out everything you can on a guy named Andrew Morrison. It's Amy's father. He says he's an ancestor of Morrison's, but I don't know. You should see him, he looks exactly like him." Amy was making her way back to the table. "I've got to go." He hung up. "Hi, how was the bathroom?" What kind of question was that?

"It was good," she said. "Do you know what you're going to get," she opened the menu.

Kevin used Cerebro's computer to find everything he could on Anthony and Andrew Morrison. "That's interesting," he said.

"What," Bobby asked. He and Xavier were looking over his shoulder.

"Apparently, Anthony Morrison died around 1780, survived by his son Adam Morrison, who died around 1880. He gave birth to a son named Andrew Morrison that same year. That would make Amy's father roughly, what…127 years old?"

"I find that very hard to believe," Bobby said.

"So do I," Xavier said. "I think you'd better pay a visit to Mr. Morrison. I'd be interested to know what he may be up to."

"I was thinking the same thing," Kevin said.

"Be careful, there's no telling what he might be capable of."

"He just got into the shower," Bobby said, looking through a pair of binoculars into Morrison's house. "We've probably got at least ten minutes."

"We'd better work fast," Kevin said. They crossed the street to Morrison's house. Kevin kicked in the window to the basement, and the two dropped down.

Bobby flipped the light switch. "That's interesting," he commented.

A missile, about nine feet in length, sat in the middle of the room. It was surrounded by a complex series of computers. "I wonder what a dentist like Andrew Morrison would be doing with a missile like this," Kevin said.

Suddenly the basement door opened. Kevin and Bobby took cover behind a tall computer server. Morrison walked down the stairs and looked around. "I know you're down here," he said. "If you come out now, I promise you're death will be relatively painless."

He pulled something from his jacket pocket. With incredible speed he flicked it in Kevin and Bobby's direction. The knife whizzed by Kevin's ear and clattered on the cement wall behind him.

Morrison pulled out a gun and pointed it at them. "Come out now," he shouted. Kevin and Bobby slowly inched their way out, hands over their heads. "What the hell do you think you're doing in my home?"

"I think the question is, what are you doing with this, Lord Morrison," Kevin said. "That is your real name, isn't it? Anthony Morrison?"

"I don't believe it," Morrison said. "I thought there was something familiar about you. With all the men I've met over the years, I'd almost forgotten you."

"I guess you're harder to get rid of then I thought," Kevin said.

"Considerably more difficult. By the way, Anthony Morrison is not my real name. Quite frankly, I don't exactly remember my real name. It's been so long, there are quite a lot of things I don't remember. But I certainly remember you; and that little trick of yours."

Bobby pressed a button on his belt. With any luck, the rest of the X-Teens would be here shortly.

"I'm not really sure what I want to do," Amy said. "I guess I'm more interested in English than anything else, but I really like…"

Peter's phone beeped. "Sorry," he said. He took it out and looked at it. It only had the word EMERGENCY. That could mean only one thing, one of the other X-Teens was in trouble. "Oh boy," Peter said. "I'm really sorry, but I've got to go. It's an emergency. Why don't I pay the bill, then I'll drop you off real quick."

"Are you sure you don't mind," Amy said. "I can walk."

"No, really, it won't take that long."

"What are you doing here," Bobby said, looking at the missile.

"I'm glad you asked," Morrison said. "I'm planning on launching it at Washington, D.C. The White House, to be more specific."

"Why," Kevin asked.

"Why? Because every year mutants are beaten to death by humans because they're 'different'. And what does the President do about it? Nothing! He appoints a known mutant hater to the Head of Mutant Affairs. Is that justice? Well, I will give them justice."

"I agree with you Morrison," Kevin said. "But pointing a gun at the President's head, no matter how big, is not the way to get what you want."

"I'm not going to just point it. I'm going to fire it. With him dead, it will give us a chance to take what is rightfully ours!"

"Morph," Shadowcat's voice called from upstairs.

"Friend of yours," Morrison said.

"Morph," Shadowcat shouted from the top of the steps. Invisible Man was with her. The two ran down the stairs.

"Don't move," Morrison pointed the gun at them.

"Shadowcat where are the others," Morph said. "Where's…"

Hyde came crashing through the ceiling. He let out a giant roar. Morrison fired six shots into Hyde's chest. "You little shit," Hyde said. He picked up Morrison and hurled him into the steps. Shadowcat looked at the man sprawled at her feet.

"That's enough Hyde," Morph said.

"For now," Hyde smiled.

"Dad," a voice called from above. Amy and Colossus appeared at the top of the stairs. "Oh my God, Dad!" Amy rushed down to her father.

"Amy, run," Morrison said. "They're mutants, all of them."

"They're not mutants, they're my friends," Colossus said.

"He's one of them. I should have never exposed you to him."

"Maybe you'd like to explain this, Mr. Morrison," Morph pointed to the missile.

"What is that," Amy asked.

"It's a missile your father plans to launch at the White House," Iceman said.

"They're lying," Morrison said. "They brought it here to try and frame me. What do you want from me?" Morrison was on his knees.

"Then maybe you could explain this," Morph said. He picked up the knife and hurled it at Morrison. It stuck into his chest. Amy screamed. Morrison pulled it out. The hole in his chest began to heal.

"Dad," she said. "What's going on?"

"He's a mutant," Morph said. "A healer."

"I'm sorry Amy," Morrison said. "I didn't want you to know. I didn't want the world to hate you as they've hated me."

"Is it true about what they said, about the missile," she said.

"It was only to protect you, you must understand…"

Amy ran up the stairs. Peter followed after her. "You're the father of the year, aren't you," Invisible Man said.

Amy was standing outside on the front porch, crying. "Are you going to be okay," Peter asked.

"I don't know," she said. "Everything about my life has been a lie. What will happen to him?"

"We'll take him to the proper authorities. They'll know what to do with him. Do you have somewhere you can go?"

"Yeah, my mother lives in Brooklyn, I can go there. Peter, you've been really great, but I think I just need some time to myself right now."

"I completely understand. If you ever want to do something sometime, just give me a call."

"I will." The rest of the X-Teens brought Morrison up the stairs. "Thank you, all of you," Amy said.

"It's no trouble," Morph said. He turned to Colossus. "You coming?"

"Yeah, let's go," Colossus said. Amy waved as she went back into the house.

Shadowcat put her arm around Colossus' waist. "I'm sorry it didn't work out," she said.

"That's alright," he said. "To be honest, I don't think she was really for me."

"What do you mean?"

"All during dinner, she kept going on and on about herself, I couldn't get a word in edgewise."

Shadowcat laughed. "Yeah, I bet she went on about what she wants to do when she grows up."

"Exactly," Colossus laughed. "No, I'm going to be fine." He squeezed her shoulder and they climbed into the X-2.


	23. Chapter TwentyThree: Shocker

**Chapter Twenty-Three: ****Shocker**

The X-Teens met in Xavier's office. "What is it Professor," Kevin asked.

"I've recently heard reports of a string of robberies in a small town outside on Westchester," Xavier said. "They're mostly electronics; televisions, radios, refrigerators, things of that nature."

"What does that have to do with us," Bobby asked.

"I believe the robberies are mutant related. There is a group of mutants in that area, and I think they may be responsible."

"Who are they," Rogue asked.

"They're a group of mutants that feel they cannot live above ground because of they're mutations, and have been driven into the sewers. They call themselves the Morlocks."

"Morlocks," Kevin repeated. "Where can we find them?"

"I'll give you the coordinates, and you can be off in a few minutes."

Morph took the X-2 out of the hangar and head towards the coordinates Xavier had given him. Rogue, Iceman, Hyde, Invisible Man, and Colossus sat in the back. "We should be there in a couple minutes," Morph said.

"I can't believe a whole society of people would force themselves to live in the sewers," Rogue said.

"That's exactly they're problem," Hyde said. "By hiding, they've already told the humans that they've won. They should fight back."

"No one is fighting anyone," Morph said. "Not if it can be helped. Alright, we're here." Morph brought the X-2 down and they exited the jet. "Looks like that might be one of them," Morph motioned to a young man who was grabbing a television from a store window that had been broken. "Hey," Morph shouted to him.

He ran towards the boy, and the boy ran off. "Come back here," Morph said.

"Is there a problem here," a girl said behind him.

"Yeah, that kid just tried to take that TV," Morph said.

"That's because it belongs to us," the girl leaped at him. She opened her mouth, revealing a pair of long fangs.

"Get off him," Rogue shouted as she flew towards them. The girl looked up, and Rogue knocked her into the broken window.

Another girl suddenly sped towards Rogue with super-speed. She slammed into her, knocking Rogue into the air. Suddenly, she ran to the top of the building in a manner of seconds, and swung her foot down just as Rogue's body reached her, and Rogue was slammed into the concrete below.

"My turn," Hyde said. He leaped to the top of the building, but the girl jumped off. Hyde jumped back down, and a large reptilian creature attacked him. Hyde swung his fist into its jaw, and the reptile swung its claw at his face.

Colossus charged at the reptile, but something grabbed him. "Caliban isn't letting you go anywhere," a large pale figure said.

Morph struggled to his feet. A young man was standing over him. "You kids learn your lesson," the boy said. "Now get out of here…Kevin?"

Morph looked at him. "Mike," Morph said. He had aged a couple years, but sure enough, this was his old friend, Mike.

"Stand down," Mike said to the other mutants. The mutants reluctantly stopped and let go of the X-Teens.

"What's going on here," Morph asked.

"Well, to tell you the truth…I'm a mutant."

"I don't believe it."

"Neither did I, at first. But now, I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Hey, would you two like to finish this reunion before the cops show up," the super-speed girl said.

"Callisto's right," Mike said. "Why don't you guys come back to our place. It'll only be a minute."

"Yeah, sure," Morph said, looking at the others. They seemed less than thrilled.

"Alright then, follow me." Mike led them to a manhole, and he lifted it and climbed down. "Come on," he shouted up.

Morph followed him, and the rest of the Morlocks motioned for the X-Teens to enter.

The X-Teens and Morlocks waded through the muck of the sewer. "This is where you live," Rogue asked.

"Yeah," the girl called Callisto said.

"Charming," Invisible Man said.

Mike pushed a large circle on the wall, revealing a large room behind it. "Welcome to our home," he said, ushering them in.

"No offense, but how can you live down here," Iceman said.

"I admit it's not a four-star hotel, but you get used to it," Mike said.

"I don't think I'd ever get used to that smell," Invisible Man whispered to Colossus.

"What was that," Callisto said from behind him.

"You'll have to excuse Callisto, she can be a little hot-headed sometimes. That reminds me, I didn't introduce you to the others. Of course you know Callisto, and that's Viper," he pointed to the girl with fangs. "That there is Scale-Face," he nodded to the reptile. "And that's Caliban," he motioned toward the man that had grabbed Colossus.

"Mike, I haven't seen you in years, how did this happen," Morph said.

"Actually, I go by Shocker now," Mike said. "A little while after you left, I moved; I didn't really have anything else there. After a while I started realizing I could control electrical currents." He put his hands together, and a bolt of electricity exploded between them. "Like you, I was scared, and I ran away. I ran into Callisto, and she brought me back here. The Morlocks were afraid, and they needed a leader, so I stepped up."

"You're their leader," Morph asked. "I don't believe it."

"Me neither! What about you, what happened to you?"

"Actually, about the same as you. I ran away, then I found the Xavier School. They took me in, helped me control my powers. It's a great place Mike, you'd really like it."

"I know where you're going with this," he held up his hand. "But the Morlocks need me here. They need my help."

"Does that include stealing hundreds of dollars worth of electronics," Iceman said.

"It's interesting that a guy who controls electricity is stealing electronics," Rogue said.

"It's not what it looks like," Mike said.

"Then what does it look like," Colossus said.

"Let me show you," he said, walking down a small, dark hallway. The X-Teens followed, and the four Morlocks were behind them. "Look in there," he pointed to a small room. A group of eight young children, none anymore than ten years old, sat on the floor playing a video game on a television. They all had an obvious mutation, whether it be a different skin color or some sort of physical anomaly. "What do you see?"

"It looks like a bunch of young mutants playing," Morph said.

"You know what I see? I see a bunch of kids who, until a few months ago, had friends and family who loved them. I see kids who live in a world that hates them, and they have no idea why.

"We stole these things, because these kids have nothing. We wanted to give them something, some kind of hope, something that said they weren't freaks. Because that's how the rest of the world sees them, Kevin; as freaks. People, adults, who should know better, hate and fear them. People they used to look at as heroes; they're parents, their teachers, police, firefighters, the mailman, they all hate them for reasons that those kids don't even understand! All they know is they're different, and people are afraid of them, and they don't know why. Look at them Kevin, and look me in the eye and tell me you don't know how they feel."

"I don't," Morph said. "I don't know how they feel, because I got my powers when I was older, and I knew what happened. You're right, these kids are too young to understand."

"So you see where I'm coming from now," Mike said. "I know it was wrong to take those things, and I feel bad about it. But when it came down to it, those kids feelings were more important to me than some rich guy's pocket."

"I know how you feel. I can't make you stop stealing Mike…"

"Want a bet," Hyde said.

Morph ignored him. "All I can ask you to do is stop."

"We'll do our best," Mike said. "But I can't make any promises."

"I know. Listen, there's plenty of room at the Institute for all of you, the Professor would be more than happy…"

"We appreciate it Kevin, but this is our place. Maybe some day, when things are better up there, we'll look you up; but for now, our place is here."

Alright," Morph shook his hand. "It's been good seeing you again."

"It has," Mike said. "Maybe I'll see you again sometime."

"I hope you will."

Morph made his way back through the sewer, and the rest of the X-Teens followed. "That's it," Iceman said. "You're not going to do anything about them?"

"No, not this time," Morph answered, climbing out of the sewer. "Sometimes, it's not as clear as good and bad; there's a lot of gray. We'll leave them alone for now. Let's just go home."


	24. Chapter TwentyFour: Paternity

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to X-Men or Marvel.

**Chapter Twenty-Four: ****Paternity**

Evan, David, and Skinner walked down the sidewalk. "One sec, I need to get a few things," Evan said as they passed the mini-mart.

"Like what," Skinner asked. He was wearing grease paint on his face.

"Just some food."

"There's food at the mansion. Come on, I want to get back."

"Just hang on." Evan walked up and down the aisles, grabbing a bag of chips here and there.

"Are you almost ready," Skinner said.

"Yeah, would you relax?" Evan made his way to the counter. A man wearing a light brown jacket and greasy hair, slicked back, was standing in front of them.

The clerk handed him his money. "Thanks," the man said with a British accent. The man turned around and stopped when he saw the three boys. He looked at Skinner. "Alan," he asked.

Skinner looked at him. "Dad?"

"My boy!" The man grabbed Skinner and hugged him. "Look at you, you're all grown up!"

"Dad, I don't believe it, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you since I was eight years old! What happened to you?"

"I'm sorry Alan, really I am. I wasn't able to care for you and your mother, and when things got tough, I left. That was I mistake, and I learned it the hard way. I came to America, and I did some time. But I'm here now, and that's the important thing."

"Dad, before we go too far, there's probably something you should know about me."

"What is it son?"

Skinner looked at the clerk. "Let's go outside." Skinner led his father to the alley behind the store, and Evan and David followed.

Skinner looked around again to make sure no one was looking, then took off his coat. Then he removed his pants, and rubbed the grease paint of his face. "I'm a mutant Dad," he said. "I'm invisible."

"That's amazing," his father said.

"You're not afraid? Not embarrassed?"

"Embarrassed? You're my son!"

"So what happens now? What do we do?"

"I'll tell you what we do, you're going to come live with me. We have nine years to catch up on, and I want to hear everything about you."

Skinner packed the last of his clothes. "You're really leaving," Kevin said, standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, I really am," Skinner answered. He threw his bag over his shoulder, and Kevin helped him bring his things to the front porch. The others were waiting for him.

"Well, I guess this is it," he said. "You've all been such good friends, and I'll always remember you for that."

"I can't believe you're actually leaving," Kitty said.

"Kitty, I know you've always wanted me," Skinner said. "But I'm leaving now. My father's back, and we have a lot to catch up on. I promise I'll come and visit, though. Just promise you won't replace me."

A car pulled up to the front of the building. "Ready Alan," his father said from the car.

"Alright then," Skinner said. He went around to each of his friends and gave them a hug. When he got to Kitty, she jumped as he grabbed her behind.

"Skinner," she scolded.

"Sorry, it's my last chance," he said. He turned to Xavier. "Thank you Professor. You've meant a lot to me."

"You're welcome Alan," Xavier said. "Don't forget, you are always welcome here."

"I know," Skinner smiled. "Well, I'm off." Skinner grabbed his bags and put them in the trunk of the car. He waved as he got into the passenger's seat, and the group waved as the car drove off.

"I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but I actually miss him," Kevin said.

Skinner's father brought him into his apartment. "Well, this is my humble abode," he said. "I know it's not much, but it's home."

Skinner looked around. The paint was peeling off the walls, and dishes piled up over the sink. A couple lay on the floor, broken. "It's beautiful," Skinner said.

"Who's that," a voice said from the other room.

"Boys, get in here," Skinner's father said. Three large men came in from the hall.

"What is all this Warren," one of the men asked.

"Boys, this is my son, Alan," Warren said. "Alan, these are my friends."

"Nice to meet you," Skinner said. The three men stared at him, and one of them grunted a greeting.

"Alan, show the boys what you can do."

Skinner took of his close and wiped off his grease paint. The three men stared at him, dumbstruck.

"This is the answer to our prayers," one of the men said.

"Yes, yes he is," Warren said.

"What does he mean," Skinner asked.

"Alan, the boys and I have a little home business. Every night, we go to people's homes and businesses, and take things from them."

"You mean like stealing," Skinner said.

"I knew you would say that. You see, this is different. We take things, expensive things, and give them to people who don't have much; people who deserve them. That's not stealing, that's just…balancing things out."

"I don't know…"

"Come on Alan, I thought you of all people would want to help people who are less fortunate."

"Well yes, I do…"

"Then it's settled," Warren said. "Tonight, we'll hit the Millers' place." The other three men nodded in agreement. "Trust me Alan, once you see what we do, you'll understand."

"I don't like it," Evan said. "There's something about him that I just don't trust."

"What do you mean," David asked.

"Did you see him? He looks like a sleaze-ball."

"Like father, like son."

"I'm serious David, there's something wrong about this. I looked up where Skinner's father lives, it's an old apartment downtown. I think we should go down there and check things out."

"You mean spy on Skinner and his father."

"Actually, yeah, that is what I mean. Come on."

"Shouldn't we tell the others?"

"Tell them what? We're just going to check it out. We'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Alright boys, let's go," Warren said. "You ready Alan?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Skinner said.

"Alright then. Come on," Warren ushered the three men and Alan out the door.

Evan and David watched as Skinner, his father, and three other men got into Warren's car. "Where are they going," David asked.

"I don't know," Evan answered. "But I think we should follow them. I felt uneasy about his father, but those men look even worse." David and Evan sprinted after the car.

They had almost lost it a couple times, and just when Evan thought it was never going to stop, it pulled over in front of a large house. Evan and David crept into the bushes across the street. "What are they doing," David asked.

The three unknown men put black hoods over their heads. Warren ushered Skinner out of the car. Skinner took off his hat and coat and put them on the roof of the car.

"What's he doing," David asked.

"I don't know David," Evan said. "I don't know any more than you do." The front door of the house opened and closed by itself.

"I think they're going to rob it," David said.

Skinner crept through the house. What was he doing? Was this right? His father said it was for the poor. They were no worse than Robin Hood, right? "You have to be quick Alan," his father had told him. "Look around, see what's the most valuable, and come right back out."

He turned a corner, and bumped into a table in the hallway. A vase crashed onto the floor. "Bollocks," he said. He couldn't see anything in the dark. He flipped the light switch on.

"Who's there," a man shouted from upstairs.

What was going on? His father said the house was supposed to be empty. A man came down the stairs with a baseball bat. Skinner pressed up against the wall. "Harry, what is it," a woman stood at the top of the stair in bathrobe.

"Someone's down here," the man said, looking at the broken vase.

Suddenly the door burst open. Four men in black hoods came in shouting, all holding guns. "Get down," one of them shouted.

The man dropped the bat and got to his knees, and his wife did the same. One of the men went to the top of the steps and dragged her to the bottom, throwing her down next to her husband.

"If you move I'll blow you're bloody head off," Skinner distinctly heard his father's voice.

"That's enough," Skinner said.

"Alan, go back outside, this doesn't concern you," Warren said.

"You lied to me," Skinner said. He picked up the table he had bumped into and hurled it at his father. One of the men fired in his direction, and the woman screamed.

"Don't shoot," Warren commanded. "Alan, you don't know the whole story. These people, they're bad people."

The woman lay on the floor crying. "You're lying," Alan said from behind Warren. He hit his father over the head with an umbrella, causing him to drop his gun.

"Skinner, are you alright," Spyke dashed into the front hallway.

"What the devil are you doing here," Skinner asked.

"We followed you."

"Who's we?" Hyde burst through the wall in the next room. The three masked men fired their guns into him.

"Not a wise decision," Hyde said. Hyde leaped at the three men and knocked them down. He picked the three of them up between his hands and held them in midair. "You have five minutes before I squeeze your guts out like toothpaste."

Skinner picked up the gun his father had been holding. "I can't believe you," Skinner said. "You just wanted me as a tool, to make break-ins easier for yourself."

"So what," his father stumbled to his feet. "Was it so bad? I got what I wanted, and you got your father back, big deal."

"It is a big deal," Spyke said.

"Shut up," Warren said.

"Don't ever tell my friends to shut up," Skinner said. "Get out," Skinner waved the gun. "Go on, now!"

Warren put his hands up and walked backwards out the door. Evan and Hyde followed, Hyde still holding the three men. "You're going to get out of here, and I don't ever want to see you again," Skinner said.

"Fine," Warren said. "You think you'll be happy where you are? With them, that bunch of freaks?"

"These freaks are my friends, my family, and that's more than I can say for you." Skinner tossed the gun on the ground and started to walk away. Hyde dropped the three men, and he and Spyke followed.

"If you keep walking, don't ever try to come back," Warren shouted. "You here me? Don't ever come back!"

"I don't plan on it," Skinner muttered to himself.


	25. Chapter TwentyFive: Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to X-Men or Marvel.

**Chapter Twenty-Five: ****Attack**

"Look out," Iceman shouted. Juggernaut hurled a truck, and it careened over Iceman and Shadowcat.

"I got it," Rogue said, flying into the air and catching it. She threw it back towards Juggernaut, who wasn't ready. The truck slammed into him, sending him and the truck into a nearby building.

A sticky tongue wrapped around Rogue's leg and pulled her down, slamming her into the ground. Toad stood over her, grinning. Rogue threw her fist into him, sending him sailing into the air.

A force hit Rogue in the side, sending her flying at the feet of Iceman and Shadowcat. Magneto hovered in the air. "Why must you always disrupt us," Magneto said.

Mystique stood at his side, smiling her deadly smile. "We won't let you hurt these innocent people," Iceman said.

"The same innocent people that hurled rocks at you moments ago? You never learn do you?"

"Just leave them out of this," Rogue said. "We both know it's us you really want."

"Are you so vain, my dear, that you think everything is about you? Well you are mistaken. In a few moments, a bomb will go off that will completely destroy the city's water supply. That is, unless General Trask steps down from his position."

"That bomb will kill hundreds," Shadowcat said.

"An unfortunate necessity of war," Magneto said. "Now, get out of our way before we are forced to do some real damage."

"No way," Iceman said.

"Have it your way then. Mystique, dispose of this nuisance."

Mystique walked towards Iceman. Before he could move to defend himself, Mystique kicked Iceman square in the jaw. She jumped and spun, landing another kick to his face, knocking him to the ground.

"Alright, if that's the game you want to play," Iceman said. Iceman swung one of his fists, and Mystique ducked. Iceman swung the other down, and Mystique flipped backwards.

She threw a punch, but Iceman leaped into the air, over her head. Mystique turned and Iceman swung his fist, catching Mystique in the face and knocking her out. Iceman stood over her.

Magneto hit Iceman with a magnetic wave, and he was thrown to the ground.

Rogue and Shadowcat used the distraction to their advantage. Rogue flew behind Magneto, and struck him in the back of the head. Iceman quickly stood and froze his hands, just before he could use them, and Shadowcat grabbed him and phased him halfway into the ground.

"Sorry Magneto," Iceman said. "The police are on their way." The sirens filled the air, as a special unit that had been trained to specifically deal with Magneto sped towards them.

The X-Teens turned and made their way back to the X-2. "What are you waiting for," Magneto said. "Get me out of here!"

Juggernaut, holding his head, approached Magneto's body. He slammed his fist down, and the concrete around Magneto broke. Juggernaut pulled him from the debris. Mystique and Toad returned to his side.

"I think they may be ready," Magneto said. "We'll know soon enough."


	26. Chapter TwentySix: Assassin

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to X-Men or Marvel.

**Chapter Twenty-Six: ****Assassin**

The X-Teens sat around Xavier's office. "What I don't get is, none of the attacks are related," Kevin said. "I've known Magneto long enough to know he always has a plan, and none of his activities lately seem to have any connection with each other."

"Maybe he's just causing whatever havoc he can," Evan said.

"Don't sell Magneto short," Xavier said. "He always has a plan. We just can't see it yet…" Xavier suddenly stopped.

"Professor, is everything alright," Bobby asked.

"There's someone here," Xavier said.

"Who is it," Rogue asked. "Are they human or mutant?"

"I'm not sure, they're mental patterns are like something I've never sensed before. I don't think he's either."

"Well what's left," Skinner asked.

"I don't want to wait to find out," Kevin said. "Everyone spread out, let's see if we can find who this guy is."

Kevin checked the first floor, while Rogue, Bobby, and Kitty checked the second floor, and Peter, Evan, Skinner, and David checked the basement. Kevin searched the living area and didn't find anything. Something didn't feel right. He had a strange feeling he was being watched.

Suddenly a figure leaped from the ceiling and tackled him. An African American man dressed in black with dark sunglasses held a sword to Kevin's throat. He opened his mouth, revealing long, sharp fangs.

Kevin slammed his forehead into the bridge of the man's nose, and the man doubled back. The man pulled a gun, and Kevin ducked behind the sofa as he fired the gun. Rogue, Bobby, and Kitty rushed downstairs.

The man threw a knife, and it whizzed by Bobby's head. Rogue flew down and tackled him, the his sword clattered across the room. The man kicked his feet up and tossed Rogue over his head.

She crashed into a chair, and the man retreated. "He's going for the Professor," Bobby said.

"Got him," Kitty said. She grabbed him and phased his body through the floor until only his head was visible.

The rest of the X-Teens and Xavier arrived to see who the intruder was. "You've got a lot to answer for," Kevin said. "Start talking."

"It's none of your business," the man said.

Kevin slapped him across the face. "Not good enough."

"It's not a good idea to piss me off kid," the man said.

"Kevin, stop," Xavier said. "He's not under his own control; not entirely, anyway. Kitty, release him."

"Are you serious," she asked. Professor nodded calmly, and she reluctantly pulled him out of the floor.

"First things first, what's your name," Kevin asked.

"Call me Blade," the man said.

"What are you doing here," Rogue asked.

I was sent here by someone to kill him," the man nodded to Xavier.

"Why," Bobby asked. "By who?"

"If I tell you, you aren't going to like it," Blade said.

"Try us," Kevin said.

"General Trask, Secretary of Mutant Affairs. That's what you are, aren't you? Mutants?"

"Yeah, we are," Kevin said. "Aren't you?"

"Not exactly. I'm a vampire."

"Okay then," Skinner commented.

"Actually, only half vampire. I developed a serum a while back to subside my thirst for blood. That's actually how he got me here. I'm more on your side than his. He agreed to give me back my serum if I agreed to kill Charles Xavier. Not much else I could do, so I agreed."

"Where is your serum now," Kevin asked.

"Probably locked away in a secret government vault."

"If we could get you in there and get your serum back, will you agree to leave the Professor alone?"

"The only reason I'm here is to get my serum. I wouldn't mind paying a visit to Trask. You've got yourself a deal."

Morph brought the X-2 over a dark building. "Are you sure this is it," Morph asked.

"I'm positive," Blade said. "This is exactly where they brought me. If we can get in, I think I know where to look."

"Good. Well team, what do you say we get the drop on them?"

Rogue flew out of the X-2, holding Iceman underneath her. Shadowcat jumped down, and Spyke clutched her. They phased into the ground, then phased back out. Colossus jumped and hit the ground with an incredible force, followed by Hyde, with Morph and Invisible Man in his hands. Blade fell down to the ground, using his coat to slow himself down. He hit the ground and grunted, then stood right up.

"What are we waiting for," Blade said. "Let's let ourselves in."

"Allow me," Hyde said, putting down Morph and Invisible Man. He crashed into the wall, creating a massive hole.

"Mutants," a guard screamed. Hyde grabbed him by the head and threw him into another.

Blade was right behind him, and leaped at a guard. He tackled him, then threw him over his head.

Morph was next in line. "Blade, where is the vault," he asked.

"I think it's down there," Blade pointed to a hall on his left. "Let's go. Shadowcat, come on."

Shadowcat followed and she, Morph, and Blade ran down the hallway.

Another group of guards burst through the door. "Shoot to kill," one of them said.

"Not tonight," Hyde said. He crashed through them, sending them left and right. A guard fired a gun at Iceman. Rogue flew by and grabbed him, both of them narrowly missing the bullets.

The gun was pulled from his hand and floated in the air. "No, no, no," Invisible Man said. He smacked the guard in the face with the butt of the gun, and he was knocked out.

"I hope they find it soon," Colossus said as another wave of guards arrived. "We can't hold them off forever."

"It has to be through there," Blade said, pointing at a large vault door in the wall.

"Shadowcat, would you mind," Morph asked.

"Not at all," she answered. "Grab on gentlemen." Morph and Blade grabbed a shoulder, and the three phased through the door.

"Which one is it," Morph asked.

"It has blood in it, so it'll be the red one," Blade said.

"Look at all this," Morph said. "This can't all be legal." He picked up a vial. "This looks like…"

Shadowcat poked her head through the vault door, and phased back in. "I don't want to rush you guys, but we need to get going."

"Here it is," Blade said. "Come on."

The three phased back out as a guard flew passed them. Hyde charged down the hall. "What the hell is taking you so long," he growled.

"We've got it," Morph said. "Now let's get out of here!"

They ran back down the hallway, just as the other X-Teens were sprinting through Hyde's new door. Guards fired their guns behind them. "Hurry," Spyke called behind him.

The X-2 hovered over top of them, and Iceman and Colossus helped pull Spyke in. He then turned and helped Shadowcat, followed by Morph and Blade. Hyde hurled a tree into the crowd of guards, then jumped into the jet, and Rogue took off.

"Thanks for your help," Blade said back at the mansion. "Without this, I wouldn't have lasted for very long."

"Would you have died," Kitty asked.

"No, but you would have." He jumped into the air, and seemed to disappear into the air.

"Just when you think you've seen everything," Skinner said.

"I'm feeling very uneasy about Trask, now more than ever," Kevin said. "I recognized some of the stuff in that vault. He's got things that I didn't think were even supposed to exist anymore."

"We must stay focused," Xavier said. "We can never deviate from our task. For now, we'll keep an eye on Trask from a distance. My main concern right now is Magneto."

"I know Professor," Kevin said. "But when Trask does make a move, we're going to me ready for him."


	27. Chapter TwentySeven: Bomb

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to X-Men or Marvel.

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: ****Bomb**

Kevin waited in line, waiting for the bank teller to wave him over. "Hurry up Kevin, we're going to miss the movie," Kitty said from behind. Evan and David were standing next to her.

"It doesn't start until three," Kevin said. "We've got 45 minutes. I just need to make this deposit and we'll go."

Kitty crossed her arms over her chest. She hated getting places at the last minute, but none of the guys seemed concerned with it at all. Evan had even managed to entertain himself with one of the pens chained to a desk. He pulled on it, and the chain broke, spilling small metal beads all over the floor. He looked at Kitty and blushed, then stepped away from it.

Kevin looked up ahead as a man in a long coat was talking with the teller. "I just have one question," the man said. "Where's the vault?" He opened his coat, and the teller screamed.

The man turned around, holding his coat open for everyone to see. "Everybody stay calm, shut up, and nobody has to die!" Strapped to the man's chest was a bomb. He held what had to be the detonator.

In the ensuing panic, Kevin ran back to the others. "What do we do," Kitty asked.

"Everyone get down," the man shouted. "Or else I blow us all up!"

"I think we'd better just chill," Kevin said. The four X-Teens ducked behind a nearby desk. "If he gets too excited, he could set the bomb off."

"Everybody get on the floor," the man walked around the bank. He stood at Kevin and the others. "Get up," he grabbed Evan by the arm and pulled him to his feet.

"Hey," Evan said.

"Evan, relax," Kevin said.

"Listen to your buddy," the man said. He dragged Evan away from them.

David sat on the floor, his body shaking. He began to sweet. He swung his head sharply to the left, and his mouth twisted unnaturally. "David," Kevin said.

David didn't seem to hear him. Kevin grabbed his arm. "David, if there was ever a time I needed you to be calm, it's now. If Hyde shows up, that go could freak out and kill everybody in here."

David's whole body was shaking. Kitty grabbed his hand. "David, calm down," she said. "Okay? Just relax." She smiled at him.

David looked down at her hand, then at her. "Okay," he nodded. He seemed to relax.

"Where did he take Evan," Kitty asked.

Kevin poked his head slightly over the desk, and the man and Evan were gone.

The bank manager led the bomber and Evan to the vault. "I hope you didn't hit a silent alarm," the man said. "Because if I hear cops, I'm pushing this button." He held his thumb over a red button in his hand.

"I didn't, I swear," the manager said.

"Good. Open the vault. Now!"

The manager entered a series of numbers into a keypad, then pressed his thumb on a small green pad. The vault slowly opened. "Alright good," the man said. "Now get back there and make sure nobody freaks." The manager nodded and rushed back to the main floor.

"Alright kid, start loadin'," he handed Evan an empty sack. Evan obediently started putting wads of bills into the bag.

"We have to do something," Kitty said.

"No, not yet," Kevin said. "If we try anything, he might set the bomb off. Let's just wait it out."

"What do you think's happened to Evan," David asked.

"I don't know, maybe he's taken him hostage," Kevin answered.

"Well then we have to do something," Kitty said.

"Not yet," Kevin reiterated. "Just relax guys." Kevin looked around the room. There had to be something he could use as a distraction. He looked on the floor, and picked up a small metal object.

"What's that," David looked at it closely.

"Oh, its one of the beads for those pens," Kitty said. "Evan broke it."

Kevin looked down at the other desks. "Start gathering more of them," he said.

"Do you have a plan," Kitty asked.

"I don't know, maybe. We'll have to see. Just hurry."

Evan had to do something, this guy was going to walk away with millions of dollars in cash. He began to fill a second bag. He had an idea. It wouldn't do a lot, but it would stall for a minute. He stood up and went to gather more bills, and tripped over the first bag. Dollar bills scattered across the floor.

"What the hell are you doing," the man was instantly in his face.

"I'm sorry, I tripped," Evan looked down at the money.

"Well hurry and pick it up!" The man turned around and looked outside the vault door.

Evan gathered the bills back into the bag. He looked up at the man. The bomber kept looking out the door. That's it, he was about to turn…. Evan grabbed a wad of bills and stuffed it in his pocket. The man jumped down to his knees and grabbed Evan's hand. "What do you think you're doing," the man shouted in Evan's face.

"There was so much, I just figured I could…"

"No, you can't! Come on, that's enough." He pulled Evan up, and Evan grabbed the two bags of money.

Kevin peeked around the corner of the desk. Two figured came around the corner. "Here they come," Kevin whispered.

He tried to catch Evan's eye. Evan looked down at him, and Kevin motioned him to walk past the tellers. Evan walked by, and the bomber followed. Suddenly, the two of them slipped and fell on the collection of small metal beads littering the floor. The man struggled to his feet.

Kevin jumped up on the desk and, with as much of a running start as he could get, he leaped off of the desk and, both feet first, kicked the man in the head. The man's head bounced off the side of the counter, and he staggered to try and get his feet straight.

Kitty phased through the floor and slapped the detonator out of his hand. David was right next to her, and grabbed the bomber's arms and pulled them behind his back. Evan shot a spike from his hand and cut the tape holding the bomb to the man's chest. He handed it to Kevin, and Kevin sprinted out the door.

He jumped over the steps, and a couple police cars were stopped in the road. "Freeze," an officer held his gun up. Kevin kept going; he knew they wouldn't shoot, not while he held the bomb.

"This is his bomb," Kevin managed, stopping in front of them. "I don't know how to disarm it!"

He turned around, and Kitty, Evan, and David came down the stairs. The manager followed them. "Hey, they're mutants," the manger shouted to the officers.

"We better get out of here," Kevin said. The four ran down the sidewalk into town.

The manager ran up to the police. "Those mutants are heroes," the manager said. "They stopped the bomber, and saved the money! Hey, stop!" He shouted after them.

"Hey, stop," Kevin heard the manager shout.

"They seem really peeved," Evan said.

"I'm not surprised," Kevin said. "We made a little bit of a mess in there."

"Even after we helped, they're still mad at us," Kitty said.

"It's not their fault," Kevin said. "Come on, if we hurry, we can still catch the movie."


	28. Chapter TwentyEight: Cauldron

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to X-Men or Marvel. This chapter is based on the _X-Men Evolution _episode "The Cauldron."

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: ****Cauldron**

Rogue stopped the car, and Bobby jumped out. Oh yeah, let the weekend begin Woohoo," he slid across the hood.

"Wait, you're forgetting you're homework," Rogue said. "Better make that ignoring it." She pulled the car into a parking space and walked up the steps of the mansion.

Bobby walked by the wooded area in the backyard. Something in the trees jumped across. "Kitty, are you climbing trees again," he asked. He walked through the bushes. "Evan, is that you?"

Something moved behind a bush. He sped towards it on a sheet of ice. Toad was crouched behind it, and looked up at him. "So that's how you want to play it," Toad said. He stuck his tongue out at Bobby, but Bobby grabbed it and threw him back.

Toad leaped into the air and shot his tongue at a tree branch. He broke the branch off and swung it at Bobby. "What are you trying to prove," Bobby asked.

"That I'm a champ," Toad said. "And guess what, we've all got to prove it." He swung the branch at Bobby again. Bobby grabbed it and tossed it behind him. He shot three snowballs out of his hand, knocking Toad against a well, and he tumbled into it.

Bobby looked down; all he could see was darkness. Suddenly, a giant metal sphere came hurtling to the ground. The top opened up, and Bobby crept towards it. He looked inside, and four metal tentacles grabbed him and pulled him in. The sphere closed, and flew back into the sky.

Toad pulled himself out of the well with his tongue. "No, wait, it wasn't over, I could have won," he said. "It should have been me!"

Peter walked through the door to Cerebro. "Testing out the new Cerebro upgrades," he asked.

"Yes," Xavier answered. "And it's picked up a new mutant. His name is Cody Banks. I believe Rogue knows him."

Rogue met Xavier and Peter in the hangar. "Cody is okay," she said. "I don't believe it! I thought he was in a coma, or worse!"

"I know how you feel. We have no way of knowing in what condition he's in, so we must be careful."

"Of course," Rogue said. "Come on, let's go!" She ran up the ramp to the X-2. Xavier wheeled towards it, and the lift took him up, and Peter followed.

David, Evan, and Kitty ran into the hangar, just as the jet took off. "What's the deal," Evan said. "I thought we were Hawaii bound?"

"What's all this," Skinner entered the hangar.

"We got ditched," David said.

"Can you blame Rogue," Kitty said. "The kid she thought she put in a coma is alive. I'd be just as excited as she is."

"Wait a tic," Skinner said. "Hawaii isn't the only beach in this country, is it?" The others looked at him. "Road trip anyone?"

Skinner pulled an black SUV out of its parking space. Evan sat in the passenger seat, and Kitty was in the back. "Hurry up David," Evan said. "Before Kevin shows up and dry docks our plans."

David jumped into the back of the SUV. "I couldn't find Bobby so I left him a note." Skinner pulled the car out, and sped out of the driveway.

Mystique crept out of the bushes as the truck pulled away. "Change of plans, they're on the move," she said into her cell phone.

"Not for long," a voice on the other end said.

Peter brought the X-2 down on the beach. "See anything," Rogue asked.

"Not yet," Peter said. "Let's take a look around."

Peter and Rogue left the jet, and walked down the beach. A set of footsteps led to a cliff, then suddenly stopped. "What do you think it means," Rogue asked.

Peter looked at them. "Magneto," he said.

Xavier sat in the X-2. _Magneto, I know you're here_, he thought. _Show yourself._ Suddenly, the X-2 began to move. It spun around and began to rise into the air. Rogue and Peter turned, and Peter jumped onto one of the wheels as the jet took off.

Rogue started to follow, when a voice stopped her. "Hello, my dear," Magneto stood behind her.

"Magneto," Rogue said.

"What have you done with Cody?"

"I'm afraid, I told a bit of a fib to get you here." He held up his hands. "But before you attack me, I want you to listen to what I have to say. I assure you, this time, I mean no harm." He waved his hand behind him, and a metal sphere landed on the ground. "All I ask is for you to listen."

The X-2 spun around through the air. Peter took his metal form, and dug his metal hands into the wing. He pulled his way up.

Xavier flipped a few switches. He turned the wheel, but nothing happened. "Relax Charles, I am in control now," Magneto's voice said.

"Magneto, what is the meaning of this," Xavier asked.

"I am simply taking steps to ensure our survival." Colossus grabbed the roof of the jet. "Ah yes, Colossus, the man made of metal," Magneto said. "As you know, I am the master of magnetism." Colossus felt as if his fingers were being pulled back. Suddenly he lost his grip, and he plunged into the ocean below.

He surfaced, and watched the jet fly away. He turned back to the beach and began swimming back to the island.

Kevin opened the front door of the mansion. "Hello, is anyone home," he said. He closed the door behind him. "Professor?" He walked up the stairs. "Where is everyone?" As he walked down the hall, he felt like someone was watching him. "Well, look what the cat dragged in." He turned and Mystique stood behind him. He jumped at her and kicked, sending her down the stairs.

Skinner and the others drove down the winding road by the beach. "I can't wait till we get to the beach," Kitty said. "I have been in some serious need of a vacation…"

Suddenly, a jeep behind them slammed into the back. "What's going on," Skinner asked.

Kitty turned around to see Pyro and Toad driving behind them. "It's Pyro and Toad," she said.

"I'll slow them down," Evan said. He shot spikes out of his arm, and then stuck into the jeep's grill.

Pyro fired a flame at the left side of the car, and Skinner swerved into the guardrail, and the SUV broke through it and slid down the mountain. It crashed to a stop in Juggernaut's hands. "Going somewhere," he asked.

Pyro drove up behind them. "Let's party," he said.

Peter walked onto the beach, soaking wet. Something growled above him. Sabertooth was crouched on the rocks. "You look tired," he said.

"Why do I get the feeling I wasn't dropped here by accident," he said.

"You got that right." Sabertooth jumped off the cliff at Peter.

The X-2 sped over the North Pole. The Northern Lights shone above him. A strange, gigantic rock was floating above. It appeared as if some sort of building was attached to the top of it. "What is this place," Xavier asked.

Magneto stepped out onto his deck. "Welcome Charles, to sanctuary; Asteroid M."

Xavier wheeled up behind him. "What is all this about," he asked.

Magneto turned. "A rebirth."

Kevin was thrown into a statue. Mystique jumped at him, but he kicked her away, sending her sliding across the floor.

"You're X-Teens face a trial by fire," Magneto continued. "As do my own recruits. Mutant pitted against mutant; one shall lose, one shall win."

Sabertooth tackled Peter. Peter knocked him away.

"Only those who emerge victorious will earn their place here, at Asteroid M," Magneto said.

Sabertooth jumped down on him, and he rolled out of the way.

Juggernaut picked up the X-Teens truck and tipped it over, dumping them onto the sand.

"Once gathered here at this place of solitude," Magneto continued. "They can then fully realize their abilities, safe from those who might mistreat them.

"Eric, don't do this," Xavier said.

"You are an idealist, Charles; I am a realist. It's a dark future that rushes towards us, and we must face it prepared." He magnetically pulled Xavier's chair behind him.

Juggernaut jumped on top of Kitty, and she disappeared under him. She phased through his body, and staggered out. "Oh God," she said. "I need a shower." She passed out on the hot sand.

"Time to prove yourself," Pyro said. He blew a flame into the sand. A wave of sand approached Skinner and Evan. The two tried to run, but it fell over them.

David stood by the Brotherhood's jeep. He needed Hyde. Toad came leaping toward him, and he shot his long tongue. David opened the door behind him, and Toad's tongue shot inside. David closed the door, and Toad smacked into it. "Time for you to meet Hyde," he said.

"It's over David," Pyro said, walking up to him.

"And this is your reward," Juggernaut said, pointing at the sky. Three metal spheres appeared out of the sky.

Kevin walked up the stairs. Mystique sprinted from the upstairs hallway, and jumped down, tackling him. The two rolled down the stairs, and Mystique jumped up. "Give up and I'll make this quick," she said.

"Unfortunately for you, I don't give up," Kevin said.

"I shouldn't even have to prove myself to him." She flipped toward him. Kevin sidestepped, and stuck his leg out. Mystique tripped over it, slamming her head on the floor and knocking her out.

A large metal sphere burst through the wall and crashed on the floor. It opened up, and two metallic tentacles reached out and pulled Kevin inside. It then lifted into the air, shot through the roof, and sped into the air.

Sabertooth swiped his claws. Peter ducked, then kicked him away. He took his metal form. "Tell me where the Professor is," he said. "And maybe I'll go easy on you."

"Hey, he had it easy; a free pass to sanctuary while the rest of us gotta fight to get in," Sabertooth said. "Which actually suits me just fine." He growled and sprinted towards Peter.

Four metal spheres flew towards the gigantic asteroid, and entered a large tube. "The gathering is almost complete," Magneto said. "Just Colossus and Sabertooth to go. A storm is coming for mutantkind, Charles, and our resolve must be ironclad. Side with me, not against me."

"You're invitation begs the question, 'What happens to those who don't come willingly'," Xavier asked.

"If necessary, sometimes salvation must be forcefed." Magneto led Xavier to another room. He pointed to three tubes, and inside were David, Bobby, and Kevin, each unconscious.

"Eric, you haven't save them, you've abducted them," Xavier said.

Pyro and Juggernaut stepped behind him. "A certain amount of persuasion may still me needed, I'll admit," Magneto said. "But for every unbeliever," he opened a door and Rogue stepped through. "There is a new convert."

"Rogue, no!"

Toad sat on a rock on the beach. A fly buzzed around his head, and it stuck it out, caught the fly, and crunched down on it. "I can't believe I was left behind," he said. "Twice." A second flew by his head. It flicked his tongue out behind him, and something grabbed him.

Invisible Man was holding onto his tongue. "Spill it Toad, what just happened," he asked. "Where'd the others go?"

Toad waved his arms. "Okay, okay," he mumbled. His tongue shot back into his mouth. "I don't owe Magneto anything anymore, that's for sure."

"Magneto," Shadowcat asked.

"Yeah, he's cleaning out the best from the worst, and we lost."

Invisible Man grabbed him by his jacket. "What happens to the winners," he demanded.

"Rogue, I don't understand," Xavier said.

"Professor wait, we're just here to listen, that's all," she said.

"What about them," he motioned to David, Bobby, and Kevin. "Are they here to listen as well?"

"Hey what is this," Rogue asked Magneto.

"Simply a precaution Rogue," Magneto answered. "Not everyone has the maturity to accept the need for change as you do; not yet."

"Let them out, now," she moved towards him. Pyro stepped in between them.

"I will, we just need to proceed cautiously. Trust me, they are perfectly safe."

_Are they safe Rogue,_ Xavier thought to her. _Are any of us safe?_

Magneto turned and pushed Xavier away. A tube began to descend down on him. _Peter! Peter, lose the battle!_ _Magneto is…_ Gas filled the tube.

"No," Rogue said. She raised her fist to punch the tube.

"Do that and he'll not survive the decompression," Magneto said.

Colossus was slammed into a rock. "Lose the battle," he said. "I don't get it Professor."

He got up and ran towards Sabertooth. Sabertooth pounced, and the two collided, rolling down a hill. Sabertooth rolled on top of him. Colossus kicked him, and he flew into a tree.

"I know about Magneto," Colossus said.

"Then you know I'm the one who belongs at his side," Sabertooth said. "Not you."

"You're right, not me." His metal disappeared. Sabertooth threw a punch, and Colossus was thrown over the edge of the cliff.

A metal sphere descended out of the sky. It opened up, and Sabertooth climbed inside. Colossus burst out of the water and watched the sphere fly away. He looked around. On his left, a little ways away, was a helicopter.

Invisible Man, Shadowcat, Spyke, and Toad entered the mansion. "What happened here," Invisible Man asked. The door looked as if it had been blown off, and broken glass and wood was littered everywhere.

"Oh my God," Shadowcat said.

"This place is trashed," Evan said.

"You kids live like slobs," Toad commented.

"Morph," Shadowcat called. "Morph, are you in here?"

Mystique jumped down from the top of the stairs in front of them. "Morph is out," she said. "Can I take a message?"

"Hey, if you're still here, that means you're a loser too," Toad said with a laugh.

She picked him up. "Don't ever call me that!"

"What are you here for," Invisible Man asked.

"Simple truth; nobody discards me, especially not Magneto, after all I've done for him. So I'm paying him a visit. We can go together, or I can go alone."

"You won't be alone," Colossus said. "Magneto's got our friends, and we're going after him."

"Good, but I know him best, so I'm calling the shots," she said.

"Then get your own ride. X-Teens, let's go." Invisible Man, Shadowcat, and Spyke followed him out.

"Alright fine," Mystique said, shoving Toad forward. "But I expect to be consulted."

The basketball court opened up, and a helicopter rose out. "Welcome to the first test flight of the X-M Velocity," Colossus said. "We modeled it after the old X-Copter after _Mystique_ trashed it." The Velocity picked up speed and flew off.

Rogue stood on Magneto's deck, looking out over the night sky. "Do not worry Rogue," Magneto said. "I invite you to embark on a wonderful renaissance." He motioned for her to follow.

Magneto led Rogue to a large, round door. "I built it right into the asteroid," Magneto said. Pyro, Juggernaut, and Sabertooth were there waiting. "Behold, the next step in mutant evolution."

"What is it," Rogue asked.

"A genetic enhancer. Perhaps you've heard of the legendary Gems of Cyttorak." He held a large red crystal. "Well, they do exist. Once believed to hold mystical properties, these stones actually emit a very distinctive radiation."

"You're going to give us radiation," Rogue said.

"I'm going to evolve you, to finish you're growth. No more wearing those gloves on your hands. You're powers will be fully realized, giving you complete control."

"What about them," she motioned to the others in the tubes. "I want them released."

"They will be, but only after you've gone through the transformation. I want them to see what I'm offering." The door opened. "And it is an offer Rogue, I won't force you to go through it."

"We're supposed to just trust this thing works? You go through it then."

"I have; I'm fully advanced. But why don't I provide you with a real first-hand demonstration. Sabertooth," he looked at him.

Sabertooth turned and stepped through the door, which gave off a bright light. He walked in and disappeared inside. "In a few moments he'll emerge, reborn," Magneto said.

The Velocity flew over the North Pole. Colossus was at the controls, and Mystique sat next to him. "Oh yeah, this thing cooks," he said.

The others sat in the back, being pushed back against they're seats. "You hear that metal straining," Toad said. "We're breaking up, I know it."

"Couldn't be," Colossus answered. "This crate's built without an ounce of metal."

"None? That means we're flying in, what, cheap plastic?"

"I've got something huge on scanners," Mystique said. "Asteroid M, 46 miles and closing."

The door to the genetic enhancer opened. The others looked on anxiously. Sabertooth emerged, but unlike he had ever been before. He was taller, and bigger. His arms hung down to his knees, and he had a large jaw, with bigger teeth. He stepped in front of them and let out a roar.

"Rogue," Magneto said. "It's time to reach you're full potential. Rogue nodded, and stepped toward the door. "And now, for the appreciative audience," Magneto waved his hand at the others in the tubes.

Xavier shook his head. He looked up, and the door to the enhancer opened.

Bobby lifted his head and looked around. Rogue stepped inside the enhancer. "Rogue, no don't," he pounded on the glass."

_Rogue, I know what Magneto's doing, _Xavier thought. _That thing will alter your mind, get out of there, please!_

Rogue turned and headed for the door. It closed behind her.

"Too late Charles, she's mine now," Magneto said.

Rogue pushed against the door, but it wouldn't move. A strange red beam circled around her body, and she was suddenly trapped inside a blue beam of light. The floor began to move, and she was hit with some kind of electricity.

The others waited, staring at the door. It opened, and a figure stepped out. Rogue was taller, more muscular, and her hair was now completely white.

"Come, the world awaits you," Magneto said.

Bobby gasped.

Magneto grabbed Rogue's hand and touched it to his face. "See," he said. "You can now feel another's touch. Another benefit, is that your mind is clear of emotion. You now have a clear view of our dominant role here on Earth."

An alarm sounded. "Aircraft," Sabertooth said.

"Really," Magneto said. "Let's see who it is." He opened a window on the ceiling. A helicopter flew overhead. Magneto threw his hands up. Nothing happened. He tried it again. "No metal." He looked at Xavier, and Xavier smiled. "Rogue, defend us."

The Velocity came in, fast, and crashed onto the platform. It slid into Asteroid M, and the tail slammed into the wall. Rogue tried to move, but it was too late. Rubble fell down on top of her, burying her.

Shadowcat phased Spyke and Invisible Man through the side of the helicopter, and Colossus and Toad jumped out the top hatch. Mystique climbed up the ladder. "Knock knock," she said.

"Mystique," Magneto said. "You never could take no for an answer." Mystique jumped from the helicopter and kicked Magneto, knocking him back.

Colossus jumped on top of the four tubes, and pulled the cables at the top off. The tubes ascended. "Where's the X-2," he asked.

"Observation deck, that way," Xavier pointed to a hall on his right.

"Gather there," Colossus said as Sabertooth landed on him.

"Morph, David, prepare the jet," Xavier said. "Bobby, let's get to Rogue."

Juggernaut charged at Invisible Man. Invisible Man sidestepped, and Juggernaut crashed into a control panel. The door to the genetic enhancer opened.

Pyro shot flames overtop Spyke, and a pillar crashed down. Shadowcat phased up and grabbed him, phasing the both of them back down just as the pillar fell. They phased up in front of Pyro, and Spyke aimed a sharp kick into Pyro's gut, knocking him to his knees beside Juggernaut.

Mystique flipped backwards as two metal rods flew towards her. She bent backwards as they passed over her body. She took cover behind a pillar, and the rods came circling back. She jumped out of the way as one of the rods hit the pillar, knocking it over.

Magneto jumped down in front of her, and the second rod came right at her. Toad jumped up and grabbed it, then shot his tongue out and caught the other.

Mystique charged at Magneto and jumped. Magneto magnetically threw a large metal crate at her, knocking her back into the open genetic enhancer. A blue beam shot out. "No, my enhancer," Magneto said. "Get out of there!"

Sabertooth kicked Colossus in the gut, knocking him to his knees. Sabertooth stomped down, and Colossus jumped up. Toad looked down on them. Colossus threw a hard punch to Sabertooth's jaw. Toad threw one of the metal rods. Sabertooth ducked, and the rod stuck into a circuit breaker. Sabertooth dove out of the way as it exploded.

David's body began to explode as he got bigger. Hyde grabbed the rocks on the ground and began to dig.

The asteroid began to tremble. "This rock's cracking up," Pyro said.

_Rogue, are you alright, _Xavier thought. He began to mentally lift the rocks.

Toad jumped out of the way as a rock fell. He jumped over to Pyro and Juggernaut. "Let's make like a toad and hop to it," he said.

"Whch side are you on Toad," Pyro asked.

"The side that lives, come on!"

Hyde pulled more rocks away from the entrance. "Coming through," Juggernaut yelled as he charged. Hyde moved and Juggernaut crashed through the rocks. Pyro and Toad followed behind him.

"Get in the jet, now," Morph said. Invisible Man led the pack, and Shadowcat and Spyke went after him.

"Rogue is still buried, and Colossus has his hands full," Hyde said.

"Let's go," Morph said. The two ran back.

Sabertooth picked up Colossus and threw him against a pillar. Hyde threw his shoulder into Sabertooth, and Sabertooth went flying into the wall. The ceiling fell down on top of him.

Xavier lifted more rocks. Suddenly Rogue's fist burst through the rubble. Bobby looked at her and smiled. "You and the others, you're ruining everything," Rogue said to him. "This was our chance to unite, all of us."

"Unite," Bobby said. "For what Rogue, and at what cost? Look what Magneto did to you."

"He's helped me. I'm evolved; no more training, no more hurdles. My powers are now at my mercy. We are the future."

"Really Rogue? Are you the future? Because if you are, I don't want any part of it." He turned and walked away.

"You're right," Xavier said. "Mutants shouldn't be divided. But we didn't draw the line, Magneto did. It's still there, you've just crossed over it." He wheeled after Bobby.

"What was I thinking," Rogue said.

"What about Rogue," Colossus asked.

"She'll do what she must," Xavier said. He wheeled by, and Colossus ran after him.

Colossus started the X-2. Bobby stood at the door, looking back at the asteroid, and Xavier was behind him. "We couldn't force her," Xavier said. "She's too powerful."

"Here she comes," Bobby said.

Rogue ran across the platform. Suddenly, it broke, and the X-2 fell. The jet plummeted to the ground. At the last minute, Colossus pulled up, and the jet righted itself.

Rogue flew down to the jet. Bobby opened up the door. "Rogue," he called down. Then a loud explosion came from the asteroid. Two massive rocks fell, one on each side of the jet. The jet tilted onto its wing, and Colossus began to fly. It spun out of control and Rogue grabbed one of the wings. She pulled back, and set the jet down on the ground.

Rogue looked at the asteroid, and three metal spheres shot out. Another explosion fired, and the asteroid began to plummet to the earth. Rogue flew towards it, faster than she had ever flown before.

She positioned herself under it and raised her hands. The asteroid continued to fall, and she put all her wait into it. She pushed as hard as she could. She felt it might be slowing, but she couldn't tell. She looked down, and the ground was getting closer. With one last, major effort, she pushed up, and the asteroid sailed high into the air.

Suddenly she felt weak. Her body grew smaller, and her hair began to turn brown again, with the exception of one streak. She closed her eyes, and began to fall down to the ground. She hit the ground, creating a small crater.

She tried to sit up. Bobby ran over to her. "Easy Rogue," he said. "I'm here."

"Bobby, is everyone okay," she asked.

"See for yourself." The other X-Teens and the remaining Brotherhood stood by the X-2.

"I'm sorry, all of you," Rogue said. "Professor, I just…made some bad choices."

"More like misinformed choices," Xavier said, approaching her. "But we owe you our lives."

The Brotherhood stood in the corner. "Three metal spheres shot out of that asteroid before it blew," Pyro said. "Magneto's out there, believe it. And he'll be back."

"Magneto will be back," Morph said. "I'd bet my life on it."

"Yes, he will," Xavier said. "But when he is, we will be ready, together, because we are the X-Teens."


	29. Chapter TwentyNine: Fugue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to X-Men or Marvel.

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: ****Fugue**

"What is it Professor," Kevin asked walking into Xavier's office. "It sounded urgent."

"It is," Xavier said. "While I was using Cerebro I discovered a mutant presence. He seems to be creating havoc in Kansas City."

"Kansas City? Isn't that where Dr. McCoy was going?"

"Yes. I've tried to contact him, but I haven't had any luck so far. I'm worried something may have happened to him. I'd like you to take the team and see what's going on there. There is something about this that just isn't right."

"I have one more question Professor."

"What is it?"

"Have you had any chance finding Magneto yet?"

"Not yet. Don't worry, we will find him. Magneto has many tricks at his disposal. He's out there, and sooner or later we'll find him."

Kevin nodded. "Alright. That's all I needed to know. We'll leave for Kansas immediately."

"Good luck."

"What did the Professor say about this mutant," Iceman asked.

"Not much," Morph answered. "All he said was he's going nuts down there, and he wants us to stop him before he does some real damage. He also wanted us to check in on Dr. McCoy."

"Good, I'd like to see him again," Shadowcat said. "It feels like he's been gone forever."

"I know what you mean," Morph said. "He wasn't with the X-Men by the time I got to the Institute, but he was teaching, and I learned a lot, about stuff both in the classroom and in the field. He really made me feel at home."

"Looks like we're here," Colossus said, sitting next to Morph. Morph brought the jet down, and the X-Teens got out. It didn't take them long to find out where the mutant may be.

A crowd was running past them, screaming. "I wonder where he could be," Invisible Man said.

"We'd better be on our guard," Morph said. "There's no telling what he might be capable of."

"I like the sound of that," Hyde said. "Makes the thrill of the hunt that much more exciting."

Suddenly something jumped down from the rooftops. The figure spun around a lamppost and kicked Morph in the gut. Dr. McCoy crouched down, staring into Morph's eyes.

"Dr. McCoy," he asked. McCoy growled and bared his teeth. He lunged at Morph, but Hyde slammed his shoulder into him, sending him crashing into a store window.

McCoy leaped out and jumped on top of Hyde's back. He dug his claws into his shoulders, and bit into his neck. Hyde roared and grabbed at McCoy. He ripped him off, and a piece of flesh tore off, still in McCoy's mouth. He threw McCoy to the ground. "You little shit," Hyde said.

Hyde raised his hand, and Morph grabbed him. "No," he said. "Something's wrong with him. We can't hurt him."

McCoy turned and sprinted on all fours towards Shadowcat. She closed her eyes and phased, just as McCoy ran right through her. He turned and grabbed Spyke, lifting him over his head. Spikes protruded from Spyke's back, and McCoy growled and dropped him. He looked at his hands as blood poured out.

He roared and looked down at Spyke. He kicked him hard, and Spyke flew into the broken store window, slamming into a pile of baked beans. Colossus grabbed onto McCoy. McCoy frantically scratched his claws against his metal body, but Colossus didn't feel a thing.

"We have to calm him down," Rogue said.

Iceman froze his hand and hit McCoy hard on the back of the head. "That wasn't exactly what I was going to suggest, but it'll work," Morph said.

Spyke climbed out of the window, holding the back of his head. "Oh man, he packs a punch," he said. He was covered in beans.

"You've got a little something on your face," Invisible Man said. He scooped a bean of his cheek. "There we are."

"Let's get him back to the X-2," Morph said. "We'll chain him up."

Iceman clamped down the last of the chains on McCoy's foot, and stepped back. "What do you think happened to him," he asked.

"I don't know," Morph answered. "I can't believe it; it's like he didn't even recognize us."

"The son of a bitch was too busy biting into my God damn neck," Hyde said.

"Just relax Hyde," Rogue said.

"What are you going to do, chain me up again? Those are the only ones I've got, so I'd be careful if I were you."

McCoy groaned. "He's coming around," Colossus said.

Morph cautiously stepped toward him. "Dr. McCoy," he asked. "Are you okay?"

McCoy struggled to his feet. He looked around at the X-Teens. "Wha-what's going on," he said.

"Dr. McCoy, it's us," Morph said.

"Who are you?"

"It's me, Kevin. Don't you remember? From Xavier's school."

"Xavier? I'm afraid I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about." He tried to walk, and looked down at the chains. "What's the meaning of all this? Release me!"

"Dr. McCoy, just relax," Rogue said.

"I don't know who this McCoy fellow is, but he's not me. Now unchain me!"

"Then who are you," Iceman asked.

"I…I'm not sure. That's a good question."

"What's your name," Morph asked.

"It's…I don't know. It's James, I believe."

"Now, you're name is Dr. Henry McCoy," Morph said. "You teach at the Xavier School for Higher Learning, you were a member of the X-Men, you're a mutant…"

"Mutants? X-Men? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"What's wrong with him," Spyke asked.

"He doesn't remember who he is," Shadowcat said.

"Let's take him back to the Professor, maybe he'll know what to do," Morph said.

"Professor," McCoy asked. "Where are you taking me?"

"Relax Dr. McCoy, we're taking you home," Morph said.

"No, you're not taking me anywhere!" He pulled at his chains. Morph reached at his belt and pulled out his tranquilizer gun. He fired a shot into McCoy's neck, and he slumped to the floor.

"That should keep him down until we get back to the mansion," Morph said. He went back to the front of the jet, and the others followed.

"I don't get it," Morph said as he piloted the jet. "What happened to him here?"

"Don't worry, the Professor will know what to do," Rogue said. "If anyone can bring him back to normal, he can."

"I hope you're right."


	30. Chapter 30: Beast

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to X-Men or Marvel. This chapter is based on the _X-Men: The Animated Series _episode "Enter Magneto."

**Chapter 30: ****Beast**

McCoy pounded on the door. "Let me out of here," he shouted from inside.

"Professor what's wrong with him," Kevin asked.

"It appears he's lost his memory," Xavier said. "As to how it happened, I can only guess. Something must have happened while he was down in Kansas City."

"Can you help him?"

"I can't be certain. I'll have to speak with him, then I'll know more."

Xavier opened the door to McCoy's small room, and the rest of the X-Teens followed him. "Hank, this is Charles Xavier, do you remember," Xavier asked him.

"No, Mr. Xavier, I'm afraid I don't," McCoy said. "All I know is, those children kidnapped me and brought me to this place!"

"Hank, this is your home; we're your friends."

"That's what he told me," McCoy pointed to Kevin. "But I'm telling you, I do not remember this place, or any of you."

"Hank, I'd like permission to probe your mind. May I?"  
"What do you mean, 'probe my mind'?"

"I'm just going to enter your thoughts. You've experienced it a hundred times before."

"I don't know exactly what this is," McCoy said.

"Just relax," Xavier said, putting his hands on McCoy's head. He closed his eyes, and began to enter McCoy's mind. It was strange. He searched, but nothing he recognized was right there. He went in further. It seemed that whatever he knew of his past was hidden deep, in the back of his mind.

He went deeper. There it was, behind some kind of barrier; his face, the faces of the other X-Men; Cyclops, Storm, Jean. He saw the X-Teens, and the other students at the Institute. He saw other things from McCoy's past, things he wasn't aware of. He quickly pulled away.

"His memories are there, in his mind," Xavier said. "But something is keeping them there. He's blocking them out."

"Professor, what if we took him to his lab," Kevin suggested. "Maybe there, a place where he spends all his time, would help him remember."

"It's worth a try," Xavier said. "Hank, if you don't mind, would you follow us please?"

"I suppose it couldn't hurt," McCoy said. He stood up and followed them out. Xavier led them to McCoy's lab, and waved him ahead. McCoy looked around. "Fascinating," he said.

"Do you remember something," Kitty asked.

"No, but this equipment is absolutely amazing. Who built it?"

"You did," Kevin answered.

"Oh my stars and garters, I couldn't imagine building all of this."

"I've never been in here before," Skinner said. He picked up a small glass sphere that had some kind of electricity in it. "Evan, think fast!" He tossed it at Evan. Evan turned, and the sphere bounced off his chest and shattered on the floor.

"Alan," Xavier yelled.

"What, he doesn't remember how important it was."

"Dr. McCoy, maybe this will help," Kevin said. "This is something you told me once, and you said it was a proud moment you had with the X-Men. Maybe it will help you remember. Do you mind?"

"Not at all…Kevin. Please, proceed."

"Okay. Well, the X-Men had just discovered Magneto had attacked a government missile silo."

_"Who exactly is this Magneto," Beast asked._

_"Xavier says he's one of the most powerful mutants on the planet," Cyclops answered, piloting the X-Jet._

_"There's someone down there," Storm said, looking out the window. A man was floating in the air. He was wearing a dark red suit, with a long cape, and he wore a helmet on his head._

_"That must be Magneto," Jean Grey said. She closed her eyes and focused her thoughts. "That's odd," she said. "I can't seem to enter his mind. It's like it's being blocked."_

_"Interesting," Beast said. "It appears that our Magneto has found some way to block telepaths from entering his mind, probably something to do with his manipulation of magnetic waves. Truly remarkable."_

_"I'm glad you appreciate him Beast," Cyclops said._

_"As the old adage goes, 'I do not like you, but I do respect you.'"_

_"Who said that," Storm asked, somewhat amused._

_"Too many men to count. Shall we set down there?"_

_"That sounds good, I'm bringing her down," Cyclops said._

_Magneto watched the jet land. "So, Charles has finally come to visit," Magneto said._

_The X-Men ran down the ramp towards Magneto. "Charles, you insult me," he said._

_He waved his hands, and Cyclops and Jean flew to the right, and Beast and Storm flew to the left. "I don't believe we've ever met," Magneto said. "I am Magneto, Master of Magnetism."_

_"We're the X-Men," Cyclops said. "And your fun's over Magneto."_

_"I hate to disappoint you, but I have much to do, and very little time to do it. I hardly have time to play with you." He turned and began to fly away._

_Cyclops hit him in the back with a blast from his visor. Magneto fell to the ground. He got up and turned around. "It seems I underestimated you," he said._

_He magnetically pulled Cyclops visor off, and a giant blast fired from his eyes. Cyclops closed them and fell to his knees. "Just as I'd thought," Magneto said._

_Storm flew into the air and hit him with a bolt of lightning. Magneto smiled. "As you are no doubt aware, lightning and magnetism are related," he said. He pushed her away with a force field, and she flew back._

_Beast jumped up and kicked Magneto. Magneto fell, and Beast leaped onto him, swinging punches across his face. Jean lifted him into the air and slammed him down on the ground. "You're learning," Magneto said. Two metal crates came flying out of nowhere and struck Beast and Jean across the head. "But still not good enough."_

_Magneto raised his hands. Two missiles emerged from the ground. They shot up into the air, spewing smoke everywhere. "I'd love to stay, but I have much more important matters to attend to," Magneto said _

_"We have to stop the missiles," Beast moaned. He stood up and ran towards the base. He looked around on the computer. "Where are the missile controls," he said to himself._

_"Beast, what are you doing," Cyclops said._

_"If we don't deactivate the missiles, when they explode they'll release radiation!"_

_"I'm on it," Storm flew into the air._

_Beast tapped on the keyboard. "There, that's one," he said._

_"What about the other one," Jean asked._

_Beast tried a few more key strokes. "It's no use, the missile is out of range," he said._

_Storm followed the missile. Her eyes became completely white. The wind began to pick up. She threw the wind towards the missile, and it began to wobble. "Storm," Beast's voice came over her communicator. "You have to open up the missile's outer casing and hit it with an electrical charge. That will render the detonator useless."_

_She flew towards the missile and grabbed onto it. She pulled off a plate of metal, and a mass of wires stared back at her. She flew up above it and swung her arms down. A bolt of lightning struck the missile, and sparks shot out from it. A cloud of smoke poured from the wires, and the missile began to fall toward the ocean._

_"Excellent Storm," Beast said. "That will do the trick nicely."_

_"The only problem is, Magneto got away," Cyclops said. Storm flew down to the other X-Men._

_"I have a feeling that this won't be the last we'll see of him," Beast said. "But for now, que sera sera, whatever will be, will be."_

_"Come on team, let's get back to the mansion," Cyclops said._

McCoy stared at Kevin. "Yes, of course," he said. "I remember now. Magneto, Cyclops, Jean, everything! It's rushing back, like a dam has been broken."

"Dr. McCoy, what happened to you," Rogue asked.

"I very good question. I left here for a little vacation, I had a lot that was worrying me here. I left for Kansas, as I've always enjoyed the atmosphere there. It was a very strange occurrence. I arrived, and could remember nothing about myself. I knew I was supposed to have a name, but I couldn't remember what it was.

"It began to plunge down from there, very rapidly. I couldn't understand why I looked like I did, so different from everyone else there. I began to feel like an animal, at that is how I began to act. Soon all of my human instincts were gone. Fortunately, you all arrived before anyone had gotten seriously hurt." He looked at David who had a large bandage on the back of his neck. "My God David, I'd forgot I'd hurt you," he said. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," he said.

"That's so weird," Kitty said.

"It's actually more common than you would think. It even has a name; it's called fugue, a form of an identity disorder. It results in becoming someone else somewhere else, many times due to high stress. The important thing is, it's over now."

"It's good to have you back Dr. McCoy," Evan said, stepping over broken glass.

"It's good to be back," McCoy looked at the glass on the floor. "Incidentally, since you broke my experiment Alan, Why don't you spend the next couple weeks washing the X-2?"

"Oh come on," Skinner said.

"Perhaps next time you'll think twice." Skinner crossed his arms over his chest, and the rest of the X-Teens laughed.


	31. Chapter 31: Rebirth

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to X-Men or Marvel. This chapter is based on the _X-Men Evolution _episode "Operation: Rebirth."

**Chapter 30: ****Rebirth**

A motor cycle sped down the highway. The helicopter was close on its tail. The driver sped around the corner, but it was too much. The bike wiped out, and the bike and its driver spun over the dirt. The cyclist took his helmet off and threw it at the bike.

The helicopter flew overhead. "Logan, we're ordering you to surrender," a man on a megaphone said.

Logan unsheathed his claws. A ladder was thrown down from the helicopter and a man climbed down. He had white hair, and wore a patch over his right eye. "Actually, I hear you go by Wolverine now," the man said.

"Fury," Logan replied. "I've got one word for you; 'goodbye'."

Logan moved to his bike and went to pick it up. "Have it your way," Fury said. "Gunner, target that bike."

The helicopter moved in and the minigun dropped down. "Okay, what's this about; I don't work for S.H.I.E.L.D. anymore," he got in Fury's face.

"Rebirth's been stolen."

"Impossible! Rebirth was destroyed, Rogers and I made sure of it."

"It was a backup. S.H.I.E.L.D. discovered it 17 years ago. Since it was kind of a touchy subject we mothballed it under Level 5 security." He pulled a piece of paper from his coat.

"And still it got stolen. Who did it?"

"Unknown. Whoever it was managed to do this to a titanium steel door." He showed Logan a picture of a metal door ripped completely in half. "As well as knock out S.H.I.E.L.D. security with some kind of magnetic pulse. We're talkin' mutant here."

"Magneto."

Logan, Xavier, and McCoy walked through the backyard. "Perhaps you'd better tell me exactly what Operation Rebirth was," Xavier said.

"An early attempt at genetic engineering, crude, but powerful. The idea was to create super-soldiers for World War II."

"A master race," McCoy commented.

"No, these were the good guys, they didn't mean it like that."

"Yes, they never do, at first. So tell me, was it ever used on anyone," Xavier asked.

"Yeah, Steve Rogers."

_A team of scientists stood around a giant piece of machinery. One of them flipped a few switches, and their eyes all turned to a skinny young man in a giant tube. He looked frightened, and suddenly the tube filled with gas._

_A jeep sped down the dirt road, an airplane hot on it's tail. The plane swooped down and fired. The jeep swerved, and hit a large dirt mound, causing it to flip over. The jeep burst into flames. The plane swooped down again, when suddenly something flew through the air and sliced through it's wing._

_The plane spun out of control, and the pilot ejected, parachuting to safety. The driver of the jeep was pulled from the wreckage, and standing over him was a man dressed in a strange red, white, and blue costume. The flying object came back, and the man caught it. It looked like a shield, with a big star on it._

"It sounds almost as if you knew Rogers personally," Xavier said.

_The costumed man, known as Captain America, carried the driver to the back of a truck. Two men took the man from him, and Logan reached out of the jeep and shook Captain America's hand._

"I knew you were older than you looked, but…World War II? Your regenerative powers are impressive, as is your memory. But, I thought parts of your past were lost to you?"

"Yeah, well, it's pretty much right after that that things get fuzzy," Logan replied.

"Your story puzzles me. If Rogers was indeed the famed Captain America, then it appears that the Rebirth project was a success," McCoy said.

"No, it destroyed him. And now it's in the hands of Magneto."

Skinner and Rogue walked down the hall of the mansion. Suddenly the lights flickered. "Power surge," Rogue suggested. "Or…"

"Cerebro at full power," Skinner said. "Let's check it out."

"There are a lot of them," Logan looked at the screen on Cerebro's computer.

"Yes, the number of mutants with the X gene has been increasing exponentially, even with Cerebro's recent upgrades."

"So, have you found Magneto yet?"

"No, Magneto's cloaking technology has been keeping pace with Cerebro's enhancements. I have no idea where he is."

There was a hiccup from behind them, and Rogue ducked behind the corner. "So, the Rogue has something to say," Logan said.

"Logan," Rogue rushed in and gave him a hug.

"How you doing kid," Logan said. Skinner followed behind her. "Who's this?"

"The Invisible Man," Skinner said. "Who the bloody hell are you?"

"Do you remember when Magneto used me to power his machine on Liberty Island? Well, I got a dose of memories, they're kind of fuzzy, but one's of this big metal dome covered by a bunch of rocks."

"Where," Logan asked.

"The Sahara Desert."

"Well, that narrows it down to about three and a half million square miles. You couldn't maybe be a little more specific could you?"

"I'm sure I could recognize some landmarks," she said.

"You're not going along!"

"Then you won't find it! Besides, from what I can figure out, no one can get through that dome without being detected."

"Unless," Xavier said.

"They couldn't be seen," Skinner said. "The Invisible Man is on the mission." Logan rubbed his face in his hands.

The Velocity flew over the forest. "Alright love," Invisible Man said. "Since this is an official mission, let's have an official briefing."

"Knock it off," Rogue said.

"What? You and me, we're a team."

"Congratulations; a team of two."

"_A team of two, specifically you two," the general said. "Cap I think you've met Logan. He's with Canadian Special Forces, and from what I hear he's almost as tough as you are; which is a good thing."_

_"Mission parameters," Logan said._

_"You're going to liberate a POW camp in Poland. Now, for the safety of the prisoners it has to be fast, and I mean real fast."_

_"How fast is real fast?"_

_"Put it this way, you don't get parachutes." Captain America and Logan looked at each other and shook hands._

_A spotlight shone across the camp. A German soldier patrolled the area. Suddenly, a plane came crashing through. It dropped two bombs, blowing pieces of metal and German soldiers everywhere. Captain America and Logan jumped out of the plane and crashed onto the roof of a building._

_They rolled off the top as the gunner in one of the towers fired. Captain America held up his shield, deflecting the bullets. Logan grabbed a soldier and took a grenade from his belt. He tossed it at the base of the tower, and two soldiers jumped as the tower exploded._

_Captain America ran to a small building and kicked the door in. The group of prisoners stared at him, malnourished and with rotting clothes. A young boy walked up to him, and Captain America threw him over his shoulder._

_He motioned for the prisoners to follow, and they ran after him as he met with Logan. Four soldiers charged at them, and Captain America and Logan knocked them away. As they ran, the soldiers tossed grenades. The boy looked up and raised his hand. The grenades flew back and exploded._

_Three U.S. tanks burst through the gate, and a team of soldiers charged through the camp. Captain America and Logan led the prisoners to a large truck. Captain America put the boy down. "What your name son," Logan asked._

_"Eric Lensherr," the boy said. "Thank you for saving us."_

"So chief what our the mission parameters," Invisible Man asked, grabbing Wolverine's shoulder.

"What," Wolverine asked.

"He wants to know what Magneto wants with this Rebirth thing," Rogue asked.

"Back in World War II we saw it in action with Captain America. He must have researched it afterward."

Rogue looked ahead and pointed. "There! Head east past that ridge of rock."

"So, if Rebirth made such great heroes, why was Captain America the only one," Invisible Man asked.

"Because greatness isn't supposed to come that easy," Wolverine said. "There was a price to pay."

_Captain America and Logan watched as the trucks took the prisoners away. Suddenly, Captain America dropped his shield and clutched his heart. Logan grabbed onto him to keep him from falling over._

"The procedure had a flaw for humans; cellular breakdown," Wolverine said. "Captain America died."

The Velocity sped further through the desert. It was beginning to get dark now, and more difficult to see. "That's it, up ahead," Rogue pointed to a large dome.

"This is as far as we go by air," Wolverine said. "I'll bring her down, you two prep the XTVs." Wolverine brought the helicopter down. Rogue strapped a small explosive to her belt and climbed onto one of the XTVs. Invisible Man got on behind her, and Wolverine took the other.

"Can I ask what happened to the Rebirth project," Rogue asked. "I mean, did they solve the problem?"

"They didn't get a chance," Wolverine answered. "Captain America was determined not to put anyone else through what he'd suffered."

_Captain America placed the bomb on the tube. Logan crept in, looking behind him. Captain America fell, and Logan grabbed him. They ran out the door, just as the tube exploded._

"Cap and…another guy, shut down the Rebirth project permanently," Wolverine said. "But apparently there was a backup. And now Magneto has it."

"Not for long," Invisible Man said.

"Good attitude," Wolverine said. "Just don't drop that bomb."

They turned on the XTVs and sped out of the helicopter, out onto the desert. "I wonder how long before we get spotted," Rogue asked. A rocket crashed down a few feet away.

"I'd say about now," Wolverine said, turning his XTV. More rockets rained down on them.

"We have to get closer," Invisible Man said. The XTVs flew over a sand dune and plummeted straight for the dome. Wolverine and Rogue lost their grip, and the XTVs fell. Rogue grabbed Invisible Man, and sped down to Wolverine.

She reached down, but she was too far. Wolverine grabbed for her hand, and finally got a grip. Rogue flew back into the air. They landed on the sand below.

She took off her glove and touched Invisible Man, and she turned invisible. "We'll get the door open and shut off security," Rogue said.

The two ran down towards the dome, and Rogue broke the door down. On the wall inside was a small control panel. She punched through it, knocking the security down. "Nice work kid," Wolverine said as Rogue began to reappear.

Wolverine ran into the dome, and a large machine was in the center. He crept behind a large pillar. "Someone's already inside it," he said. "Let's move."

Wolverine ran towards it, when he was suddenly ambushed by Sabertooth. Sabertooth kicked him to the ground. "Nice of you to join us Wolverine," he said.

"So this is you're new litter box, eh Sabertooth," Wolverine said. He turned to Rogue and Invisible Man. "Blow that chamber, I'll handle this." He dove at Sabertooth, slamming him into a pillar.

Rogue and Invisible Man rushed for the chamber. Rogue removed the bomb from her belt. Suddenly, two large girders flew into them and pinned them against the wall.

Wolverine leaped out of the way as Sabertooth swung a girder. "You're no match for me," Sabertooth said. "Never were."

"Maybe, but I've been working out," Wolverine said. He sliced his claws through a giant pillar, and it toppled over on Sabertooth. "Let me know if you can tell."

Sabertooth kicked the piece of metal back at Wolverine, who sliced it in half with his claws. He then jumped at Sabertooth.

Rogue struggled under the girder. She flipped a few buttons on the bomb. She hurled it as hard as shook could at the chamber.

"She's doing you a favor chap," Invisible Man said. "This chamber's bad for your health."

'On the contrary," an old man struggled to stand inside the tube.

"Magneto?"

"This chamber is going to save my life."

Sabertooth swung Wolverine around by the arms and let go. Wolverine hit the ground and dug his claws into the steel.

"What happened to you," Invisible Man asked. The girder holding him to the wall fell, and he rushed to the chamber.

"I'm an old man," Magneto said. "My genetic enhancements have kept me alive until now. But this rebirthing chamber is my last chance to survive."

"But that thing's supposed to be dangerous." Invisible Man wrapped his fingers around the pin of the bomb.

Magneto shook his head. "Only to humans. To us it grants long life. By destroying those controls, you're taking away my only chance. Are you that much like your father?"

"Invisible Man, forget him," Rogue said. "Just get on with it!"

"What are you waiting for kid, pull the pin," Wolverine said.

Invisible Man let go of the pin. The chamber lit up, blinding Invisible Man. Magneto's body began to change, becoming more like it once was. The girder holding Rogue to the wall fell. Sabertooth jumped at Wolverine, but he kicked him into a piece of machinery.

Wolverine sprinted towards the chamber and cut a pipe leading into the tube. He turned and sliced through a large computer. Magneto stood in the tube, unconscious. Wolverine cut a hole through Magneto's tube. "Time to bail," he said, grabbing Magneto's body. "Everybody!" He ran by and pulled the pin on the bomb, and Invisible Man and Rogue were right behind him.

The chamber exploded, scattering bits of metal everywhere. Magneto stood up and looked at the remains of the machine. "Wolverine," he shouted. He magnetically picked up the pieces and pushed them together, creating what appeared to be a giant spider. The thing clanked towards them. It slammed two legs down on them, and the three scattered.

It reached down and clamp a large hand down on Rogue, picking her up. Two feet slammed onto the floor, and Wolverine dove out of the way. He jumped on top of the spider and sliced his claws through the metallic hand, sending Rogue to the ground.

A piece of metal swung by and knocked Wolverine down. Another leg pinned him down. Invisible Man grabbed a metal pole and climbed the spider. He swung it down, but a girder flew by and hit him, and another leg pinned him down.

Rogue struggled to her feet. Magneto stood over the two men and threw his cape on. Rogue rushed behind him and tried to grab him with her bare hand, but a metal box flew through the air and struck her in the back of the head, and Magneto pinned her too to the ground.

Three large, sharp pieces of metal swung down from the spider and hovered over the three mutants' necks. Wolverine struggled to get out. "It seems I have you at my mercy," Magneto said, putting on his helmet. Sabertooth limped to his side. "But you have spared my life, so I will spare yours." The spider collapsed to the ground. Magneto opened a large door in the wall. "There was a small boy in Poland who owes you that much," Magneto said. Wolverine nodded.

"What small boy in Poland," Rogue asked as they walked back to the helicopter.

"It's a long story," Wolverine said. "And I don't have time for it now."

"Why," Invisible Man asked. "Isn't this mission officially over?"

"Not yet. I've got to pay a visit, to an old friend."

Logan stared down at Captain America's lifeless body inside a large glass case. "It's been a long time Cap," he said. "But I'm still fighting the good fight. Today we had a victory…for you. You've got to know we'll find that cure, I promise you that. 'Cause you and me, you and me made a great team. I'll be here when you get out."

"It's time to go Logan," Fury said, entering the room. "And do remember, you were never here."

"Yeah, yeah I know the routine."


	32. Chapter 32: Cure

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to X-Men or Marvel. This chapter is partly based on _X-Men: The Last Stand_ and the _X-Men: The Animated Series _episode "Graduation Day."

**Chapter 32: ****Cure**

Warren Worthington, III entered his father's office. His gaze shifted back and forth between his father and the nurse. "It's alright son, there's no need to be afraid," Dr. Warren Worthington, Jr. said.

"I know, I'm just a little nervous," Warren said.

Warren approached the table and laid down. The nurse strapped his arms to the table. "What are you doing," Warren said.

"It's just a safety precaution," Dr. Worthington said. "So you don't swing your arms and accidentally hit one of us."

"Dad, can't we talk about this," Warren asked, beginning to sweat.

"We have talked about this. It's what you wanted."

"No, dad, it's what you wanted."

The nurse approached Warren with a needle. "Warren, my serum is going to cure you of your disease."

"It's not a disease, it's who I am! And I'm not doing this!" Warren pulled at the straps holding his arms down.

Worthington held him down. "You're only making this worse, son!"

The nurse grabbed Warren's arm and moved the needle towards it. Just then, Warren burst off the table into the air. Giant, white wings unfurled from behind his back. The nurse dropped the needle and stared in awe. Warren turned and flew threw the window, smashing it, and out into the air.

"Warren," Worthington called.

Bobby knocked on Rogue's door. "Rogue," he asked. Peter walked towards him. "Peter, have you seen Rogue?"

"I think she's downstairs," he said.

"Thanks." He went down the steps and through the hall, passing Kevin and Dr. McCoy.

He went into the kitchen and spotted Rogue sitting at the table. "How long have you been here," he asked.

"Like fifteen minutes," she said.

"Are you ready to go out?"

"I don't know if I really feel like it anymore."

Bobby sat down across from her. "Why, what's wrong?"

"I've been thinking a lot about us."  
"What do you mean?"

"We can't do anything! I've never kissed you for more than a second. We can't even hold hands."

"What are you talking about, we hold hands all the time."

"I mean really, skin to skin contact. I want to be able to touch my boyfriend. I feel like there's so much pressure…"

"Whoa, when have I ever pressured you?"

"You're a guy Bobby, you're always pressuring me."

"You know that's not true."

"I know, its just…when I went through Magneto's enhancer, for one moment, I could touch people again. I forgot what it felt like."

"You can't tell me you actually enjoyed going through that?"

"Of course I didn't Bobby! I almost killed my friends."

Kitty poked her head in the door. "Hey guys, you should come take a look at this," she said.

Kevin and Dr. McCoy walked down the hall. "I can't tell you how glad I am to see you back," Kevin said.

"I can't tell you how glad I am to be back," McCoy said. "It was nice to have some time away, but it's also nice not to be away. 'If ever so humble, there's no place like home.'"

Evan ran up behind them. "Hey guys, you have to see this," he said.

"What is it," Kevin asked.

"Just come on!" He waved for them to follow. They went into the living area, where the rest of the X-Teens and Xavier were waiting.

A man was giving a speech, and the caption under him read, **Dr. Warren Worthington, Jr.** "For years, there have been those of us, that have been plagued with a disease, that many have dubbed, 'Mutant.' For years top scientists in the field of genetic mutation have tried to cure this disease. Well today, it is with great honor, that I announce that this disease, is no longer a burden on you people." He held up a small test tube. "Inside this bottle, is a serum that will heal the mutated X gene in these so-called mutants, making them normal again!"

Many in the audience clapped, and dozens of cameras flashed in Worthington's face. "Now, due to the expense it took to develop this cure, it will be administered at designated locations, for a rather steep price, but I can assure you, it pays for itself."

"Do you know what that means," Rogue said. "They can cure us!"

"No they can't," McCoy said. "Because there's nothing wrong with you, or any of us for that matter."

"That's easy for you to say," Skinner said. "When you look in the mirror, you see someone staring back."

"You're right Alan, I see a blue, furry beast. But I have accepted it now, and I wouldn't change it for the world. We are human, and no one can tell us we're diseased."

"Do you think we should talk to Worthington," Kevin asked. "Maybe if we talked to him and tell him the truth…"

"I would advise against it," Xavier said. "A move like that could be interpreted as an act of war. Worthington is not forcing his cure on us, and as much as I don't like it, there's nothing we can do."

"But Professor, this is wrong. Saying there's a cure for being a mutant is like saying there's a cure for being black or homosexual! It's wrong!"

"I know it's wrong Kevin," Xavier said. "But for now, we must stay calm. There's nothing we can do, and I'd suggest that for now we don't try to change that." Xavier wheeled out of the room.

"I don't believe this," Peter said. "How can they get away with this? Who could even allow them to do this?"

"Who do you think," Kevin asked.

"The first batch is already out in hospitals all over the country," Worthington said to General Trask.

"Good, that means they'll be cured that much quicker," Trask said. "Soon, very soon, we will be rid of this mutant epidemic once and for all." Suddenly the ceiling ripped open. Magneto lowered down into the room.

"Good afternoon General," Magneto said. "Dr. Worthington, I'm glad you're here as well."

Two guards fired their guns, and Magneto stop the bullets, and they dropped to the floor. Magneto threw the two men against the wall. He bent down and looked at the bullets. He picked one up, and found it was in fact a long needle. "Interesting," he said. "So you've put the cure in a gun."

"It's just as a precaution," Trask said.

"A precaution? Really…I wonder how the mutant population will feel when they discover you have this poison ready at the hip."

"That's not our attention I assure you," Worthington said. "We just want to help you."

"Do I look like I need you're help?" He grabbed the needles and rose out of the sky. "A storm is coming General, I suggest you prepare for it."

"I don't care what the others think, I just might take this cure," Skinner said. He and Rogue sat in the living area.

"Skinner you can't," Rogue said. "We need you."

"You need me? Well, how selfish of me. I forgot the X-Teens need someone when they can't get past a guard!" He pulled a picture out of his pocket and threw it at her.

"What's this," she picked it up.

"That's me. I carry it around with me, in case I forget."

"Forget what?"

"In case I forget what I look like. It happens every now and then. I've been invisible since I was fifteen. Sometimes I can't remember what I look like…. So boohoo, you can't touch people. Look at you, because I can. I'm going for a fucking walk." He stormed out the front door and slammed it behind him.

He walked down the sidewalk, and a shadow passed by overhead. He looked up, and it appeared to be a giant bird flying over. The bird swooped down, and dove for him. As it got closer, Skinner realized it was a man with wings. "Is this Xavier's place," the man asked.

"Yes," Skinner answered, a little dumbfounded.

"My name is Warren Worthington, III, but you can call me Angel. I need to speak with Charles Xavier immediately."

The X-Teens gathered in Xavier's office with Angel. "My father means well, really he does," Angel said. "He just doesn't understand. He thinks he's saving us."

"But he's not," Kevin said. "This thing is going to divide the mutant population in half, you realize that don't you?"

"Of course I do. That's why we have to stop him. If we go to his office tonight, we can destroy the cure before he gets a chance to distribute it anymore."

"Angel, I'm not sure this is something I can help you with," Xavier said. "This could start a war."

"I understand that, but I'm afraid of what will happen if he _does_ distribute it all. I'm going there tonight, you're all welcome to join me."

"Charles, as much as I support you, 100, I think Mr. Worthington may have a point," McCoy said.

"Me too," Kevin said.

The other X-Teens nodded. "You make a persuasive argument," Xavier said. "Alright, we'll go tonight. We have to be quick."

"We," Bobby said.

"Yes, I'm coming with you, just in case."

"Well alright then, let's do it," Kevin said.

The X-Teens and Angel crept through the woods. "There it is," Angel said. "My father stores the cure on the top floor." The team looked up; the building had to be 20 stories high.

"I don't dare fly up there, I'd be spotted for sure," Angel said.

"I agree," Morph said. "We'll split into teams. I'll take Angel, Shadowcat, Spyke, Beast, and Invisible Man. Iceman, you take Colossus, Hyde, and Rogue on security duty. If you hear or see anything, you call us immediately."

"Sure thing," Iceman said.

"I'll go with Morph," Xavier said. "I have a strange feeling Magneto may have a similar idea to ours."

Morph's team crept toward the hospital. "You guys are good so far," Iceman said over the communicator.

"I hear you," Morph answered. "From now on, only contact me if we're about to get caught."

"Roger."

They moved around the back of the building, tightly against the wall. When they got to the door, Shadowcat phased through and opened the door. "Come on in," she said.

Angel led the way, followed by Spyke, Invisible Man, Morph, Beast, and Xavier. "I'm positive now," Angel said. "The cure is definitely on the top floor."

Invisible Man pressed the up button on the elevator. "This seems simple enough," he said. The door opened, and Magneto stepped out, followed by Mystique and Pyro.

"It looks like we weren't the only ones with the idea," Magneto said.

"Magneto, what are you doing here," Xavier said.

"What do you think Charles? We're stealing this so called 'cure.'"

"Well destroy it already," Spyke said.

"Destroy it? I wouldn't dream of it."

"What are you up to Eric," Xavier said.

"This cure will kill the X gene in all mutants. I want to examine it, to turn it into a 'cure' for humans."

"What do you mean," Shadowcat asked.

"I'm going to change the cure so it destroys the gene in humans that makes them human, then I shall release it upon them; just as they did for us."

"Magneto you're implying that you want to use this as a weapon against humans," Beast said. "They have done nothing to provoke this."

"Quite on the contrary my fine furry friend." Magneto lifted ten long needles in front of him. "They have decided to make the cure a weapon. They drew the line, and I am drawing a bigger one."

"Eric, let us talk to them," Xavier said.

"The time for talk has long since passed Charles. You all have been a thorn in my side for far too long, and I have been more than generous in dealing with you, and quite frankly, I have grown tired of it. I will ask you one final time, join me, or you will be destroyed." The needles hovered in front of his face.

"Never," Morph said.

"Then so be it." The ten needles fired rapidly through the air. Invisible Man stayed flat against the wall, and Shadowcat grabbed Spyke and phased him through the ground. Angel flew into the air, and Morph and Beast rolled to the left.

Xavier tried to stop them, but there wasn't enough time. All ten needles stuck in his chest. He gasped for air suddenly passed out. "Professor," Morph yelled.

"Charles," Beast shouted, running towards him.

"You son of a bitch," Morph dove at Magneto, and Magneto shoved him away with a wave of his hand.

Spyke lunged, but he was struck in the back of the head with a cabinet drawer.

Beast cradled Xavier's limp body, and Magneto looked on. "Good God, what have I done," he said.

"Are you happy now," Morph shouted. "Is this what you wanted?" He got onto his communicator. "Get the X-2 ready now!"

"What happened," Iceman asked.

"Just do it God damnit!"

"What have I done," Magneto muttered to himself.

"This is the line you've drawn," Shadowcat said.

Beast carried Xavier out the door, and the rest of the X-Teens followed while Magneto stood in awe.

The X-Teens gathered at Xavier's bed. "How's he doing," Kevin asked.

"Not well," McCoy answered.

"Will he live," Rogue asked.

"I can't be certain."

"What happened to him," Evan asked. "Why did all those needles make him go all comatose?"

"Well, the serum is designed so that it kills the X gene in mutants," McCoy said.

"That's like Dr. Forrester's serum," David said.

"Yes, I've read about that too," McCoy said. "The difference is, Worthington's serum, after destroying the X gene, repairs it with a human gene. In actuality its in part a virus. While the virus is destroying, the serum is repairing. If its given in a concentrated dose, the two work in sync, and the patient is fine. In the case of Professor Xavier, the virus is attacking far too quickly for the serum to be able to repair the dead strands."

"So it's slowly killing him," Bobby asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is."

"How long do you think he has," Kevin asked.

"Well, it's difficult to say…"

"How long Hank," Xavier said weakly.

McCoy shrugged. "I've estimated ten, maybe fifteen minutes."

Some of the X-Teens began to cry. "How could he do that," Kevin asked. "How could he be so heartless?"

"Do not blame Magneto," Xavier said. "See that he does not go through with his plan, and my death will not be in vain."

"Professor don't think that," Kevin said.

"Do not fool yourself. We both know there is no hope for me. You must continue what you were all trained to do. I'd like to thank you all. Seeing you kids grow up has been the proudest moment in my life." He looked around at his X-Teens. They stared at him with empty eyes, some crying.

"Angel, it has been a pleasure having you here with us." Angel smiled and nodded.

"David, you are a bright young man, and seeing how you've grown in such a short while has brought me great joy. Hyde is a man who is seen as a monster only in his eyes." David smiled.

"Alan, how often must the scoundrel prove he's a hero, before he believes it himself?" Skinner looked down at the floor.

"Evan, you have an energy that I have never seen before, and it warms my heart." Evan nodded and smiled.

"Is there anything I can do, Charles," McCoy asked, holding his hand.

"The friends thou hast, and their adoption tried, grapple them to thy soul with hoops of steel.

"Peter, you are a man with a metal body, and a golden heart; neither can ever be penetrated.

"Kitty, you are the future. When I look at your face, I see hope." She put her hands in her face and cried. Peter put his arm around her.

"Bobby, everything about you is cold, except your heart, and don't ever change that." Bobby looked at him, frowning.

"Rogue, unable to touch, but look around you. You will find that you have touched us all." Tears streamed down her face.

"Professor," Kevin kneeled down and put his head on Xavier's bed. He was doing his best to hold back the tears.

"Kevin, were I you're father I would tell you that no truer son could ever be. I am proud of you, proud of you all, my X-Teens. No, adults. There comes a time when the mentor must leave, and you will take what you have learned, and you will in turn teach. Never have I been more proud than this very moment. I love you all." Xavier closed his eyes, and a long beep sounded from the machine.

Kevin could no longer hold it, and he began to cry. Rogue put her hand on his shoulder, and hugged him. The X-Teens stood around the room, none looking at each other. Kitty held Peter tightly, and some of the others stared down at the floor. They stood there silently, all waiting for something, any kind of sign of what to do.

It was a much larger turn out then they had expected. The seats on the lawn had been completely filled, and there were a few people standing. Bobby sat in the front row holding Rogue's hand, and Kitty sat next to her, with her arm wrapped around Peter's. Then sat Evan, Skinner, David, Dr. McCoy, and Warren.

There were many mutants that Kevin could see in the crowd, some he recognized, some he had never seen before. Xavier had a lot of friends, spanning a long history. He searched, thinking he'd find him. No, of course he wasn't here. He opened a piece of paper and began to read.

"We've come here today, not to mourn a death, but to celebrate a life," he started. "Charles Xavier was a great man, probably the greatest I've ever known. He always looked for the good, and never sought the evil. He never gave up hope, even when it seemed like a task was immovable."

Kevin looked out a the crowd. No, he still wasn't here. He continued, "He has taught us all much, and it is in this that he will be remembered. Xavier believed in a peace between humans and mutants more than anyone in the world, and it is this that I think we will remember the most. And it is through his teachings that his hope, will live forever in all of us." Kevin folded the paper and put it in his jacket pocket.

He walked down the steps and stumbled, sliding to the ground.

"Are you alright," Rogue asked, helping him up.

"Yeah, I'm just a little dizzy." He held his hand to his head.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"I don't remember. How did I do?"

"You did great," Rogue said. "The Professor would have been proud."

"Thanks," Kevin said. "He didn't show up, you know."

"What do you mean," Bobby asked.

"He was Xavier's best friend, and he killed the man. The least Magneto could do was show up to Xavier's funeral."

"Maybe he didn't think he'd be welcome," Rogue said.

"Well he was right."

McCoy approached them. "If you don't mind, we're all meeting in Xavier's office in a few minutes. Warren has some information for us."

"We'll be there," Kevin said.

The X-Teens all sat around in his office. "It seems so empty," Kitty said.

"It makes me think about all the missions we talked about in here," Peter said.

"It makes me think about the first day we all got together," Kevin said.

The others nodded in agreement. McCoy cleared his throat. "We need to make a decision," he said. "Magneto is going to strike soon, and we need to stop him. He'll go through with his plans, and he might have already started."

"They're going to start officially tomorrow," Angel said. "My father's going to be there. Do you think Magneto will try something?"

"I'd bet my life on it," Kevin said.

"Then I say we go to the hospital tonight and try one last time to destroy the cure. No doubt Magneto will be there as well, so we'll have to be on our guard."

"And if he gets in our way, we take him out."

"No," McCoy said. Kevin looked at him, a little angry. "We must not do anything to escalate the situation. Our primary objective is to destroy the cure; then we leave. Let's meet at the X-2 in five minutes."

The rest of the X-Teens made their way out, and McCoy pulled Kevin aside. "Are you going to be alright," he asked Kevin.

"Don't worry about me," he answered sharply.

"I understand your anger; Charles was a dear friend of mine. But we can't turn this into a vendetta, it will cloud your judgment. The others are scared too, and as their leader, they look to you for what to do now. They need to know what to make of this, how to deal with it. Can you do that? Can you show them the way?"

"I can do it," Kevin said.

Rogue brought the X-2 down, and the X-Teens made their way out. "We've got company," Iceman said stepping down the ramp.

Sabertooth, Juggernaut, and Mystique stood outside the door of the hospital. "Well, look who came back," Juggernaut said.

"Where's your Professor," Sabertooth asked.

Hyde leaped down the ramp, pushing past the others. He jumped onto Juggernaut and started pummeling him with his fists.

"Everyone hold them off," Morph said. "Beast, Angel, Iceman, and I will go into the hospital."

"Sure thing," Spyke said. He sprinted down the ramp to join Hyde, and the others were quickly behind him.

"Are you ready to do this," Beast asked Morph.

"Not a problem," he said.

He, Beast, and Iceman sprinted toward the hospital while Angel followed in the air, past the other X-Teens engaging the Brotherhood.

Rogue ducked as Hyde threw Juggernaut over her head. Hyde quickly followed, leaping over Rogue and on top of Juggernaut. Spyke ran after him, firing three spikes from his wrist. They hit Juggernaut in the gut, in the fleshy spot between two plates of metal.

Rogue turned as Mystique's foot connected with her face, knocking her off balance. Rogue flew into her, flying the two of them into the side of the hospital. Rogue let go, and Mystique fell limply to the ground.

Sabertooth swiped his claws as Shadowcat phased through the ground. "Come out and face me," he growled, agitated.

"Over here," she said, phasing up through the ground behind him. He turned as she stood smiling at him. He lunged for her, when something suddenly hit him in the gut. A metal pipe floated in the air. The pipe came flying at him, hitting him in the face.

"Sorry chap," Invisible Man said, dropping the pipe with a _clunk_ onto Sabertooth's chest.

Morph and the other three broke down the door and ran down the hall and turned left. Magneto was hovering in the middle of the hallway. "You," Morph shouted. He sprinted toward Magneto, fist raised. He jumped into the air, and Beast jumped up and grabbed him, and the two slid across the floor just as a flame blasted by them.

"What did I tell you about keeping a clear head," Beast scolded.

Morph looked at him, then looked to his left and kicked Beast away, just as another flame blasted between them. "Iceman, take out Pyro," Morph shouted.

"I'll go after my father," Angel said, flying past them and down the hall.

"Bring it on Iceman," Pyro said, turning around.

Iceman's fist turned into a small block of ice. "Gladly," Iceman said.

"You think you can take me down?"

"I don't need to take you down, just your fire." He shot a beam of ice at Pyro's pack, and it froze instantly. Pyro raised both his hands at Iceman, but nothing more than puffs of smoke emitted from his hands.

"Enough," Magneto said. He stepped toward Morph and Beast. "For what it's worth, I am sorry. Charles was a good friend of mine, probably the best. His death is the greatest tragedy to mutants that will ever happen, and I will have to live with what I have done for the rest of my life, and this will be no easy task."

"Why didn't you go," Morph said. "To the funeral…. Why weren't you at the funeral?"

"I didn't think my presence would be welcomed. But more, I didn't want to see it. I didn't want to see what I'd done to him. Seeing him in my mind, as the last bit of his life faded from his eyes, will be enough for me." He looked at Pyro, who was kneeling on the ground.

"For now, Mr. Sydney, Dr. McCoy, I think we have had enough conflict between us. We shall leave, but this will only be a temporary standstill. We will be back another day, but for now, I wish you the best of luck."

He turned, and Pyro followed him. Morph watched them as they walked out the door. "Come on, let's find Angel," he said.

Warren opened the door, and Dr. Worthington stood behind the desk, in the dark. "Warren, what are you doing here," Worthington asked.

"I'm here to stop you Dad," Angel answered.

"Why can't you understand, I want to help you?"

"No, you want to help _you_. It was always about you. I like who I am, and so do a lot of other people. This cure that you've offered us, it won't cause anything good. It's aleady torn apart the mutant community, and some have already died because of it. Please Dad, please destroy it."

"Well Warren, if it's what you want…."

"It's what everyone wants."

Worthington went to a cabinet and unlocked it. Dozens of bottles sat on the shelves. He looked at Angel, and Angel nodded. They grabbed the cabinet and pulled it, sending it crashing to the ground, spraying bottles everywhere. Worthington pulled a matchbook from his pocket and lit a match. He tossed it on the pile of bottles, and they burst into flames.

"Come on Dad," Angel said.

The two walked down the stairs, when a voice stopped them. "Not so fast Dr, Worthington," Bolivar Trask said, walking up the stairs, a gun in his hand. "They've gotten to you, haven't they? Is there any left?"

"We've destroyed it all," Angel said.

"You idiot! Do you realize what you've done? We were so close to being rid of them!"

"Too late General Trask, I'm done being pulled by your strings," Worthington said.

"If only you hadn't been so stupid! Then I wouldn't have to kill you!"

Trask raised the gun, when he was suddenly hit from behind. "I don't think so Trask," Morph said.

Trask turned to him, and Beast and Iceman stood next to him. Beast grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back. "I think the government would be very interested to know all the other research you've been involved in," Beast said.

"You'll all pay for this," Trask said. "I swear, you'll pay!"

Beast pushed Trask forward, and Iceman followed. Morph turned to Angel and Worthington. "Thanks for your help," he shook both their hands. "Both of you. Are you coming with us?"

Angel looked at Worthington. "I don't think so," he answered. "My Dad and I have a lot of catching up to do."

Morph smiled and nodded, and followed after Beast and Iceman. The three brought Trask out the door, and the rest of the X-Teens rushed to them. "What happened," Rogue asked.

"Worthington's office is on fire, did you guys destroy it," Shadowcat asked.

"The Brotherhood just left, what did you guys do," Spyke asked.

"What are we going to do with Trask," Colossus asked.

"All in good time," Beast answered. "For now let's drop General Trask off at the nearest military installation. I've already forwarded copies of his experiments to the President, so I think they'll be very happy to have him back." He led Trask up to the X-2, and the other X-Teens followed.

"Are you alright," Rogue asked Morph.

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine," he answered.

The X-Teens sat around Xavier's office. "I've asked you all here because we need to decide what to do now," McCoy said.

"I've been giving this a lot of thought," Kevin said. "Do you all remember when Bishop arrived and told us about the future? The future where we ruled the world?"

"Of course," Bobby said.

"What are you getting at," Peter asked.

"What if it's already happening," Kevin answered. "What if the Professor's death has already set these terrible wheels in motion?"

"But the Professor was killed by Mystique in Bishop's future," Rogue said.

"Maybe it wasn't because Mystique killed him. When I saw Magneto last night, I wanted to kill him, I mean really kill him. What if one day I actually do?"

"You can't honestly think that Magneto could become President," Kitty burst out.

"I don't know! All I know is that in Bishop's future I killed the man who killed the Professor, and together we turned the world into a wasteland! I'm not going to let that happen."

"Well then how do we stop it," David asked.

"I think I know what he's thinking," Skinner said. "If there aren't any X-Teens, there aren't any X-Teens to kill Magneto, which means there aren't any X-Teens to take over the world."

"What are you saying," Rogue asked.

"I'm saying the X-Teens should be done. We disband, and go our separate ways."

"Are you listening to yourself," Bobby said. "Dr. McCoy, are you going to let this happen? What about the Institute?"

"Actually, Kevin has already spoken to me about it, and I think it's a wise decision," McCoy said. The rest of the teens looked at him, some shocked, some sad, some angry. "As for the Institute, I've spoken to Scott and Ororo, and they've agreed to watch over from time to time for an undetermined amount of time. We'll come up with a more permanent solution eventually."

"So that's it," Peter said. "Just like that, we leave?"

"I didn't say it would be easy," Kevin said. "Everything I know is here, this is my home. But if I have to give it up for a better future, I'm willing to do it."

"What if you're wrong," Skinner asked.

"What if I'm right?"

Kitty sat on the windowsill, her knees to her chin. "As much as I hate to say it, I think Kevin's right," she said. "The best thing we can do is leave."

"Alright then," Bobby said. He had his arm around Rogue. "If you think we should leave, then I'm behind you."

"So am I," Rogue said.

Slowly, the others nodded. "Well then, it's agreed," Kevin said. "As of today, the X-Teens are no more." The X-Teens stood around in a circle and put their hands together, then slowly took them away.


	33. Chapter 33: Future

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to X-Men or Marvel.

**Chapter 33: ****Future**

Kevin stood in line at the grocery store. A lot had changed over the past three months. He transferred to another school, and things were going well. No one knew he was a mutant, and he was fine with that. He was going to graduate in June, and he couldn't wait.

He hadn't seen or heard from the others since he had left, as was the agreement. Skinner would probably go back to England, and no doubt Dr. McCoy was in a lab somewhere working on a cure for the next deadly disease. Peter, Kitty, and Evan probably transferred to their old schools, and Bobby most likely moved back home. Kevin had no idea what Rogue and David would do.

He felt the worst for Bobby and Rogue; it was going to be hard for them, never seeing each other again. But, that was the sacrifice they all agreed to make, and they all felt it was worth it.

The man in front of him stepped forward, and Kevin took a step up. The automatic doors to the store opened, and a man walked in. He was a large muscular man, with gray hair and a gray beard. His left arm appeared to be metallic, as did his right leg. His left eye glowed red, and he held a large gun in his hand. "Are you Kevin Sydney," the man said, looking at him.

"Yes," Kevin said. He was prepared to fight.

"Come with me." The man lunged and grabbed him, and suddenly they disappeared into a white light.

Kevin lay face up on the ground. He struggled to his feet and looked around. He appeared to be in a large glass tank. The room outside the tank was empty, and the walls and floor were a dark silver color. "Kevin," Kitty said running up to him. She gave him a big hug.

Kevin looked over and saw the rest of the X-Teens walking up to him. "We were wondering when you would show up," McCoy said.

"What's going on here," Kevin asked.

"We don't know," Rogue said. "We were kidnapped and brought here by some guy."

"There he is," Evan said, pointing outside the tank.

The man who kidnapped Kevin approached the tank. "Forgive me for such aggressive tactics," he said. He pressed a button on his metallic arm and one of the walls of the tank opened up.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do," Peter said, turning metal and charging at him.

The man grabbed Peter with his metal hand and threw him to the ground. "If you'll give me a minute, I'll explain," the man said.

"Who are you," Bobby asked. "Where is this place?"

"My name is Cable, and this is my home. But what's more important is _when_ we are. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the year 3999 AD."

"3999," McCoy muttered. "Remarkable…"

"What's this about Cable," Kevin asked.

"I've asked you here for you help," Cable said. "You recall a man named Magneto?"

"Of course," Rogue answered.

"Well, here Magneto is, besides on of the last two living mutants, the complete ruler of the Earth."

"I'm not quite sure I understand," McCoy said. "If Magneto were here, that would make him…"

"1, 994 years old," Cable answered.

"That doesn't make any sense," David said. "How can Magneto be that old?"

"Years and years of gaining power. I'll spare the details, but he gained a substantial amount of power from a force that came to Earth in 2012 to destroy it. In exchange for the entire planet's mutants, Magneto was given a great amount of power."

"Why would Magneto want to hand over mutants to anyone," Kitty asked.

"Because at that point he had become so drunk with power he didn't care about anyone besides himself anymore. Since there wasn't anyone to stop him, the Earth's mutant population was obliterated, until about 60 years ago when the world's first mutant in almost 2,000 years was born…me."

"Why wasn't anyone able to stop him from turning over the mutants to this…force," Skinner asked.

"Because there wasn't anyone _to _stop him. The Brotherhood followed him blindly, and then he betrayed them. As for the X-Teens, well…there weren't any X-Teens."

"Why not," Peter asked.

"Because you all threw in the towel, remember?"

"So you're saying that Magneto is complete ruler of the Earth because we weren't there to stop him," Kevin asked.

"Exactly. Funny how something that seems so insignificant can lead to so much, isn't it?"

"You still haven't answered everything Cable," McCoy asked. "Why did you bring us here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I need your help to kill Magneto. If he isn't stopped soon, he'll destroy everyone on the planet. He doesn't know it yet, but his power is becoming too great for him, and before too long it's going to destroy everyone and everything around him."

"Well Cable," Kevin said. "I guess you don't leave us with much of a choice, do you?" He turned to the others. "What do you say guys? One more fight?"

"Let's do it," Bobby said. The others nodded in agreement.

"So Cable, where do we start," Kevin asked.

Cable took the team off in a large, futuristic-looking aircraft. "Magneto's base is located just beyond that ridge," Cable pointed to a mountain. "It's heavily defended, so we'll need some of your big guys to take out the outer defenses."

"Sounds like my kind of sport," Hyde said.

"From there, we'll sneak in, hopefully before Magneto has a chance to lock the base down. Then we'll navigate through a maze of traps and into the throne room, where we'll kill Magneto once and for all."

"Well when you say it like that," Invisible Man said. "What are we waiting for?"

As Cable came closer to Magneto's base, a laser fired past the nose of the aircraft. Cable flipped a switch, and a laser fired from the ship and hit a turret on Magneto's base, and it exploded.

"This is where Phase One begins," Cable said.

Morph turned to the others. "Colossus, Rogue, Hyde, and Beast, take out as many of those turrets as you can," he said.

The four nodded, and jumped out the door. Rogue flew past a turret, and it followed her, firing lasers after her. Colossus came crashing down on top of it, crushing it to pieces. He grabbed it and hurled it into another turret, and it burst into flames.

Hyde and Beast landed on a large platform, and dodged as turrets began to fire at them. Hyde ripped a large metal tile from the ground and held it in front of him. A turret fired shots into the tile. "Is that all you've got," Hyde said. He took the tile in his hand and threw it at a turret. It cut through, leaving the turret in two pieces.

Beast leaped into the air as a laser fired under him. He grabbed a pole and swung around, kicking a turret, and smashing into it. Beast looked up at Cable's ship and waved that it was safe to land, just as Hyde pulled another turret from the ground and tossed it over the edge of the platform.

"Hopefully they can keep those turrets busy long enough," Cable said. "Alright everyone, this is where it gets fun." Cable grabbed his gun and went down the ramp of the ship, and the X-Teens followed.

Cable sidled up to the door and pressed a button on his metal arm. A small cube emerged from it, and he took it and placed it into a similar hole in the wall near the door. The panel next to the door lit up, and the doors opened. Cable waved the others in, and after they were all inside, he closed the door behind him.

"Everyone be careful," Cable said. "Magneto's got all kinds of traps—Duck!"

He rolled onto the ground, and the others did the same, just as five round, razor sharp discs came flying down the hallway. "Come on," Cable said, crawling on his stomach. The others crawled after him.

Suddenly, there was a scream as part of the floor gave way, and Shadowcat and Spyke plunged into the darkness. "No," Morph shouted. He crawled to the edged of the crevasse. "Spyke, Shadowcat," he called down.

"We're okay," Shadowcat said from below.

"You guys go ahead, we're going to try and find a way back up," Spyke shouted up.

"Are you sure," Morph asked.

"They're sure," Cable said. "Come on, before Magneto tries to take out the rest of us."

"INTRUDERS," a metallic voice said.

Four skinny robots on wheels came speeding towards them. The one in front fired lasers from its arm cannons, and the four mutants scattered. Cable rolled, then fired his gun at it. The bullets ricocheted off it, then he jumped up and with his metal arm ripped its head from its body. It teetered for a couple seconds, then toppled to the ground.

Iceman created a wall of ice in front of him just as a robot opened fire. The robot crashed through and grabbed him by the throat. Iceman clawed at it, then grabbed its face and froze it, sealing it in ice.

Invisible Man dove out of the way as a robot wheeled toward him. It fired at him, and he rolled along the floor, laser fire right behind him. He slid behind a wall and took cover. The robot snuck around the corner, and Invisible Man grabbed its head and pulled a wire from the back. The robot dropped lifelessly to the ground in a heap of metal.

Morph slid along the floor as a laser narrowly missed him. He grabbed the arm of a dismantled robot and returned fire on the one chasing him. A few shots hit it in the chest, and it kept coming. He fired twice into the robots head, and it snapped back and the robot fell to the ground.

"We're getting close," Cable said.

They moved down a hallway, and Cable stopped at a door. He motioned for the others to stop and get along the wall. He pressed a button on his metal arm, and the cube rose out. He placed it inside the panel by the door, and after a couple seconds the door opened.

Cable rushed in, aiming his gun forward, and the three X-Teens followed. The four stopped in their tracks and the door closed behind them. "I was wondering when you would get the courage to come back Cable," Magneto said.

If Morph hadn't known it, he would have thought Magneto had just come from his time as well. He didn't look a day older than when he had seen him at Worthington's hospital a few months ago.

"I cannot believe you brought them here," Magneto said. He stepped forward. "After so many years, I still distinctly remember your faces."

"I wish we could say the same," Invisible Man said.

Magneto glared at him. "You're the one with the mouth." Magneto raised his hand, and Invisible Man flew across the room and crashed into a computer monitor. "As you can see, my powers have grown since you last saw me. I can control any slight magnetic force, any force with magnetic potential, as well as a few other tricks." He raised his hands, and a silver beam shot out from them.

Morph, Iceman, and Cable dove out of the way as the blast shot a hole through the door. "You were a fool to bring them here Cable," Magneto said. "Did you really think they could help you?" He fired another beam, and Cable dove out of the way. Suddenly, his metal arm was ripped from his shoulder, and he screamed in pain. "You're lucky it was your cybernetic one." Magneto hurled the arm at Iceman, hitting him in the head and knocking him out.

Magneto hovered over to Morph. "Still want to fight me," Magneto asked.

"No," Morph said. Quickly, he changed into Professor Xavier, wheelchair and all.

Magneto dropped to the ground and stumbled back. "Charles…." Morph wheeled toward him, staring at him. "No…no, stay away…"

Suddenly, a pair of arms grabbed Magneto from behind, and he phased inside a computer panel. Shadowcat phased out of the computer, pulling Spyke behind her. Sparks shot out of the computer, and suddenly it exploded in a mass of light and metal.

"What did we miss," Spyke asked.

Morph, Shadowcat, and Spyke cautiously walked over to Magneto's lifeless body, and Iceman and Invisible Man followed behind them. "Is he dead," Shadowcat asked.

Magneto's body convulsed, and his eyes opened. He looked up at the X-Teens. "Are you going to kill me now," he asked, smoke billowing from his mouth.

"No," Morph said.

A shot rang out, and blood poured from Magneto's chest. Cable stood behind them, smoke coming from the barrel of his gun. "I am," Cable said. The others looked at Magneto as the life escaped from his eyes. "I've been waiting a long time to do that." He looked up at the teens. "You all ready to get out of here?"

They all nodded and followed him back out.

"I don't know how to thank you all," Cable said once they all regrouped on the platform outside Magneto's base. "The world thanks you."

"It was the least we could do," Morph said.

"You ready to go back home?"

Morph looked around, and the other X-Teens nodded gently. "Yeah, I think we're ready."

Cable pressed a button on his belt, and a bright white light fired at them.

Morph opened his eyes, and he was standing outside the X-Mansion. The rest of the X-Teens stood around, all looking just as confused as he did.

"Did that just happen," Skinner asked.

"It appears so," McCoy answered.

"So what happens now," Kitty asked. "Do we just…leave?"

"I've been giving this some thought," Kevin said. "Cable said that Magneto came to power because there were no X-Teens to stop him. I think the choice is clear; the world needs us."

"I'm with you," Bobby said.

"Me too," Rogue replied.

"Alright," Evan exclaimed.

"So that's it, we're back together," Peter said.

"Yeah, looks like it," David said, giving him a pat on the back.

"Alright, I think I can live with that."

"I think I know where everyone stands, but just to be clear, who wants to come back," Kevin asked. They all raised their hands enthusiastically. "Well then, the X-Teens are back!" They all cheered and exchanged hugs, then went inside the mansion.


	34. Chapter 34: Iron

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to X-Men or Marvel.

**Chapter 34: ****Iron**

Kevin, Bobby, and Rogue walked down the street of New York City. A crowd was gathering on the steps of one of the buildings. "I wonder what that's about," Rogue asked.

"Let's find out," Bobby said.

The three of them pushed their way through the crowd to the front. A young man in his early twenties was standing behind a podium, while a mass of reporters were asking questions.

"Mr. Stark, how are you after your capture in Iraq," one of the reporters asked.

"Other than a few scrapes and a battered spirit, I'm fine," the man named Stark said.

"Does this mean that you're back in the city for good," another reporter asked.

"I am for now," Stark answered.

"What exactly are you doing back in New York City," a third reporter asked.

"I'm working on a project; I'm afraid I can't say anything more at this time," Stark said.

"What is this project," a reporter asked.

"I can't reveal anything else at this time. Thank you all for your time, that's all the questions I'm taking for now." Stark waved to them as he backed away from the podium. The crowd began to get louder, and didn't stop until he was well inside the building.

"Who is he," Bobby asked.

"I think it's Tony Stark," Kevin answered.

"Tony Stark the multibillionaire," Rogue asked.

"Yeah, Dr. McCoy told me he heard he might be coming back to the city. I'm just surprised we haven't heard more about it."

"I think we might have to worry about that later," Rogue said. She pointed overhead as three figures in a large bubble flew overhead.

Magneto landed in the middle of the street, and Pyro and Juggernaut stepped out behind him.

"Just what we need," Kevin said. "Bobby, see if you can contact the others, and we'll see if we can hold them of until they get here."

Tony Stark walked down the hall, followed by two men in suits. "Can you believe those people," he said. "What part of 'I can't tell you' can't they understand? I swear this city gets dumber and dumber all the time."

He took the elevator up to his office and put his things on his desk. Just as he was about to sit down, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," he said.

"Mr. Stark, there's someone here to see you," his secretary said.

"Thank you Tiffany," Stark said. "Are we still on for tonight?"

"Yes Mr. Stark," she said smiling as a man entered the office.

"Sir there's a bit of a problem with the new enhancements," the man said.

"What kind of problem," Stark asked.

"The blueprints are missing."

Stark sighed and looked out the window. He did a double take and looked again. Six figures were in the middle of the street, fighting. They appeared to be mutants. "I have a feeling I might know what happened to them," Stark said.

Morph dove from a blast from Pyro and took cover behind a parked car. "What's the news Iceman," he shouted.

"They'll be a few minutes," Iceman said.

Rogue swung a lamppost at Juggernaut, who looked at it as nothing more than a nuisance. "Tell them to hurry," Rogue said, throwing a car at him. The car made contact, and Juggernaut flew backwards.

The car Morph was hiding behind lifted off the ground and crashed into a building. Pyro stood over him. "There you are," Pyro smirked.

Where are they, Morph thought.

Suddenly, a series of red beams rained down on them. Pyro and Juggernaut took cover, and Magneto searched for the source. A figure came flying out of the sky, and hit Magneto square in the chest with a beam. Magneto was thrown back and hit the ground.

The figure landed on the ground, and the three X-Teens walked over to him. It was what appeared to be a robot. It was red on the outside, and yellow on its chest and face. It had two slits for eyes and one for its mouth. "Who are you," Morph asked.

"I'm Iron Man," the figure said. He picked up Morph by the collar. "Where are the blueprints that belong to Tony Stark."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Iron Man threw Morph into a parked car. "Hey," Iceman said. Iceman fired a beam of ice, and Iron Man countered with a steady beam from his hand. Iceman's beam was getting shorter, and a sharp blast from Iron Man hit Iceman in the chest, sending him to the ground.

Rogue swung her fist into him, and Iron Man stumbled back. "I wasn't expecting that," Iron Man said. He flew into the air, and suddenly came crashing back down, throwing up concrete that covered Rogue's body.

He looked up as a strange aircraft flew overhead. It began to reduce its speed, and it lowered to the ground. He stepped back as the rest of the X-Teens jumped out. "I have to get out of here," he said to himself.

"Perhaps you'd like some help," Magneto said. Iron Man turned to him. "Why don't we attack them together?"

"Sorry, I don't team up with terrorists," Iron Man said.

"A most unwise choice." Magneto raised his hand to throw Iron Man; nothing happened. He squeezed his hand to crush him, but it didn't do anything.

"Nice try, but I've heard of you, Magneto," Iron Man said. "This suit is laced with a plastic that not even you can get through."

Suddenly, Juggernaut charged, and Pyro was behind him. Juggernaut slammed into him, and Iron Man planted his feet in the ground. He was pushed backward, pulling up concrete. He suddenly felt himself being pushing forward.

"Perhaps you'd like some assistance," Beast said, pushing Iron Man.

Colossus threw his shoulder into Juggernaut, throwing him off balance. "Don't make this about you if it doesn't have to be," Juggernaut said.

"It has to be," Hyde said, leaping onto him. Juggernaut fell onto his stomach, and Hyde stood over him and pulled his arms behind his back. Juggernaut screamed out, and Hyde pulled harder.

Shadowcat phased through the ground. "Hold still," Pyro said, shooting a flame. He turned a shot another, just as she phased out of the ground, but she phased back down. Spyke and Invisible Man grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back, holding them to his body.

"Careful Pyro," Spyke said.

Magneto looked at his two mutants, then at the X-Teens. "Come Brotherhood, this is not our fight," he said.

Spyke and Invisible Man let go of Pyro, and Hyde reluctantly stepped off of Juggernaut. Magneto surrounded the three of them in a bubble and rose into the air. "Enjoy the feeling of victory Iron Man," he said. "Because it is the last time you will experience it."

The X-Teens and Iron Man watched the Brotherhood fly away. Morph stumbled over to the others, and Iceman helped Rogue free herself from the rubble. "Thanks for showing up," Morph said.

"Sorry we were late," Beast said.

"Fortunately he showed up," Iceman said, pointing to Iron Man.

"Yeah, thanks a lot," Rogue said.

"You know, if you'd like to help out more often, we'd love to take you down to the Institute…"

Iron Man held up his hand. "I appreciate the offer, but I'm not really big on the team thing. And besides, I'm not a mutant."

"Well you don't have to be to help, necessarily," Morph said.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Iron Man waved to them, then flew off into the air.

"I wonder who he is," Rogue asked.

"I can't be certain, but I have the oddest feeling this won't be the last we see of him," Beast said.


	35. Chapter 35: Identity

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to X-Men or Marvel.

**Chapter 35: ****Identity**

Tony Stark sat in his office, finishing up the last of some paperwork. He looked at his watch and rubbed his eyes. Was it really midnight already? He closed a folder and placed it in the filing cabinet and grabbed his coat. He put his hand on the door knob, and suddenly the window shattered, spraying glass everywhere.

A figure floated through the window and hovered in the middle of the room.

"Who are you," Tony asked.

The figured said nothing. He hovered out of the shadows, and Magneto glared at Tony.

"You," Tony managed to say.

"Good evening Mr. Stark," Magneto said.

"What do you want?"

"It's not what I want, but who I want. I'm looking for a friend of your's, Iron Man."

"I don't know where he is."

"Well then you had better find him." Magneto flew at him and grabbed his throat. "Who is Iron Man?"

"I swear I don't know," Tony gasped as he clawed at Magneto's hand. "I pay him to protect me, and I put the money into a foreign bank account under my company name. He never gave me a name."

"I'd suggest you get another bodyguard," Magneto said as he squeezed harder.

Everything for Tony went black.

Tony woke up and shook his head. He was in a dark, empty room. He was tied to a chair, and his hands were tied behind his back. The door opened, and Magneto entered, followed by Sabertooth and Pyro.

"What do you want from me," Tony asked.

"It's very simple Mr. Stark," Magneto said. "I want Iron Man. As soon as he comes for you, you're free to go."

"I don't know how to get a hold of him."

"Then you'll be here for a while," Pyro said.

Tony struggled with his hands behind his back. He managed to press a button on his watch. Now all he had to do was wait.

"Hey guys come in here," Evan said, poking his head in the room. Kevin, Kitty, Peter, and Skinner followed.

A newswoman was on TV, talking about Tony Stark. "There is still no word yet on the disappearance of multi-billionaire Tony Stark…"

"I bet Magneto has something to do with this," Kevin said.

"No doubt," Evan said.

"Let's suit up and hit Magneto's lair as fast as we can."

"What about the others," Kitty asked.

"Dr. McCoy and David are away in Dr. McCoy's lab, and Bobby and Rogue are on a date. I don't want to bother them."

"Well what are we waiting for," Peter asked. "Let's go!"

Magneto entered the room and walked toward Tony. "I'm getting tired of waiting Mr. Stark," Magneto said, standing over Tony.

"What do you want with him," Tony asked.

"I want revenge…for ruining my plans. Make no mistake Mr. Stark, I am a very powerful mutant, do not cross me the wrong way."

Pyro burst through the door. "X-Teens are here," he said.

Magneto looked at Tony, then at Pyro. "They've probably come for him. Keep them away from him. I'll stay here with Mr. Stark, alert me if Iron Man arrives."

Pyro nodded and ran out the door. As he turned, he came in contact with Colossus' arm, and he was slammed into the ground. Juggernaut threw his shoulder into Colossus' body, and sent him crashing into the wall.

Colossus stood up and sprinted at him, and threw his body into Juggernaut. The two locked their fingers and Juggernaut suddenly slammed him into the ground.

Mystique kicked Morph in the face, and he stumbled back. She threw another foot at him, but he caught it and kicked her hard in the side. She jumped up and kicked him with her other foot, and he hit the ground, hard.

Toad sat in the middle of the room, listening. Invisible Man crept behind him, and Toad suddenly turned and shot his tongue out at him. His sticky tongue wrapped around Invisible Man's body, and he threw him into a wall.

A spike whizzed by Toad and caught his coat, pinning him to the wall. Spyke sprinted for him, but Toad spit a sticky green substance at his feet, stopping him in place. Shadowcat grabbed him to phase, but she was hit from behind by Pyro, and she fell to the ground.

Morph didn't know what to do. They were getting overpowered, and he couldn't get a hold of the others. Suddenly, Iron Man burst through the wall. "Get him," Magneto shouted from the other room.

Iron Man flew by and grabbed Tony. He flew back around and through the hole he made. Juggernaut chased after him. He was blasted back through the hole. Iron Man stepped through and blasted away Pyro and Toad with ease.

Sabertooth pounced on him from behind and threw him through the wall. Juggernaut picked him up and threw him to the ground. Magneto looked at the cracks in his armor. It was enough.

He stood over Iron Man and clenched his fist. Iron Man's armor began to crumple. Magneto was suddenly hit from behind and thrown into a wall. Rogue picked him up, and Iceman froze him from the neck down.

"Sorry we're late," Iceman said.

"We heard what happened on the news, and figured Magneto was responsible," Rogue said. Sabertooth and Juggernaut charged at her, and she grabbed them and threw them into each other.

Morph crouched down to Iron Man. The lights in his eye holes blinked on and off. He was breathing weakly. "He's breathing, barely," Morph said. "We have to get his helmet off."

Morph grabbed the helmet, and Iron Man weakly pawed at Morph's face. Morph brushed them away and unhooked the helmet. Morph gasped in shock and the others crowded around. It was Tony Stark. He still looked out of it.

"We should get him back to Dr. McCoy's lab," Rogue said. Morph and Colossus picked him up and carried him out.

Tony awoke and sat up. McCoy was standing over him. "I was wondering when you would wake up," McCoy said.

"Dr. Hank McCoy," Tony said, standing up. "I've read a lot of your work."

"Thank you Mr. Stark."

"Please, call me Tony." Kevin and the other X-Teens entered the room. "I guess I should thank all of you."

"No need," Kevin said. "It was the least we could do, after you saved us. That raises another question, how did Iron Man fly in to rescue you?"

"I have the Iron Man suit remote controlled on my watch, just in case. Well, thank you all again, but I think I should be going."

"Just one more thing Tony," McCoy said. "Are you aware that you have a large piece of metal in your heart?"

Tony smiled a little. "Yes, I was actually. I got it when I was in Iraq. That's actually why I originally developed the Iron Man suit. I need to spend so much time in it everyday to keep me alive."

"Didn't you try to get surgery," Kevin asked.

"Of course, I went to the best doctors in the world. But unfortunately, the surgery would be too risky, and even if it was successful, removing it would kill me. In a way, it's actually keeping me alive. But with the Iron Man suit, I never have to worry about it."

"That's unbelievable," Kitty said.

"Thank you Miss…?"

"Kitty…Kitty Pryde."

"Nice to meet you Kitty. So who are the rest of you?" The X-Teens introduced themselves one by one. "Well thank you for saving me, but I really do have to go. I guess I owe you, so if you ever need me, just give me a call."

"Thanks, we'll take you up on that," Kevin said. Tony shook Kevin's hand, and walked out the door.


	36. Chapter 36: Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to X-Men or Marvel

**Chapter 36: ****Arrival**

David flipped through Cerebro's computer. There had to be something about Saturn's orbit somewhere. Wait a minute, what was this?

There was a video of something passing by Saturn. Was it a comet? Or maybe a meteor? No, it was moving way too fast. He'd better contact Dr. McCoy.

"Dr. McCoy, I think you should see this," he said over the intercom.

"I'll be right there David," McCoy said.

McCoy walked in, and David showed him the video. "Oh my stars and garters," he said. "It's already making its way past Neptune."

"What do you think it is," David asked.

"I'm not sure." He dialed a number on Cerebro's phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Someone who may be able to help."

Peter stood in the hallway outside the living area. "Don't be so nervous," Bobby said.  
"Yeah, you're going to do fine," Kevin said.

Peter looked at them, unsure. "Are you sure," he asked. "What if she says no?"

"She won't say no," Bobby answered. "She likes you, you know she likes you. Just go in there and ask her."

"Okay. You and Rogue are coming, right?"

"Yeah sure, whatever you need."

Peter nodded and walked into the living area, where Kitty and Rogue were sitting on the couch, talking. "Hey Kitty," Peter said.

"Hey Pete," Kitty responded.

"Could I talk to you for a sec? Alone?"

Kitty looked at Rogue. "Yeah, sure." Rogue smiled, got up off the couch, and left the room.

Peter scratched the back of his head. "Listen, I was wondering, if you weren't busy tonight, maybe you would want to do something? Bobby and Rogue were going out to dinner, and I didn't know if maybe you would want to go too…"

Kitty's eyes lit up. "Yeah, that would be great!"

"Really? Well great, I guess I'll see you later tonight." Peter walked out of the room and back to Kevin and Bobby. "She said yes."

"That's great," Bobby said.

"Kevin, you want to come?"

"No, I hate being a fifth wheel. You guys go, I'm just going to hang out around here. You guys have fun, and congratulations Peter."

Tony sat at his desk, when his secretary, Tiffany, came over the intercom. "Mr. Stark, a Dr. McCoy is on Line 2."

"Thanks Tiffany," he said. He pressed the button for Line 2. "Dr. McCoy, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I'm sorry to bother you Tony, but I was wondering if you could look at something for me."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I'm sending it to you now."

A box popped up on Tony's computer, and he clicked on it. He looked at it, mesmerized. "Dr. McCoy, I'll be right there." He hung up and pressed a button on the intercom. "Tiffany, cancel all my meetings."

"What's the news gentlemen," Tony said, walking into McCoy's lab.

"It's heading towards Earth," David said.

"What do you mean," Tony approached Cerebro.

"It's made it through Earth's orbit," McCoy said.

The object plunged through the air, and hit the ground, and the video cut out.

"That might be in Nevada," Tony said.

"Come on, let's investigate," McCoy said.

McCoy brought the X-2 down, and he, David, and Tony got out.

"Amazing," McCoy said.

The three stood by the jet, staring at a massive hole in the earth. The three inched closer to the hole and looked down. It was completely dark, and stretched down for who knows how long. "What should we do," David asked. "What could do this?"

"I don't know," McCoy said. "Something not of this world."

"You know," Tony began. "Back at Stark Tower we have a device used for excavating holes in the earth. I bet between the three of us we could modify it to examine this hole."

"Splendid," McCoy said. "I might have some spare parts in my lab that might be useful. Why don't you get it to the mansion as soon as you can, and we'll get started right away."

"I'll get it there as soon as I can. At the latest, I'll see you both tonight."

Peter straightened his tie. "You think it's too much," he asked Bobby.

"No, you look great," Bobby answered. "Just stop worrying, she's just going to be glad to see you."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Where are you chaps off to," Skinner asked from somewhere in the room.

"Not tonight Skinner," Bobby said. "Don't screw this up."

"Screw what up? Is there something going on I should know about?"

"Nothing," Peter said. "I'm just taking Kitty out on a date, with Bobby and Rogue."

"It's about bloody time. I was wondering when you would finally make a move. I was half tempted to ask her out myself."

"Look Skinner, we're leaving, so just stay out of the way," Bobby said.

"Alright, no need to get so upset."

"You ready to go," Bobby asked Peter.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

McCoy and David met Tony in the hangar. A giant drill sat in the middle of the hangar. "My God Tony, this is amazing," he said. "With any luck, we won't have to do much at all."

"I was hoping the same thing," Tony said. "My guys were asking a lot of questions about why I wanted it. They know not to question me too much, but the thoughts are still there."

"Don't worry, we'll get it back to your lab as soon as we can," McCoy said. He turned to David. "David, go get the things I gathered and bring them here."

"Sure thing Dr. McCoy," David said.

Peter, Kitty, Bobby, and Rogue sat down at their table. "This place looks expensive," Kitty said.

"Don't worry about price," Peter said. "Get whatever you want."

"Don't show me up," Bobby joked.

The waiter approached the table. "What can I get for you this evening," he asked. He took their orders, and soon came back with their drinks.

Peter picked up his glass. "So Kitty, how's school going," he asked.

"Alright I guess, I really like-"

Peter's hand slipped, and he dropped his glass on his lap. "Damnit," he jumped up. Liquid dripped down the front of his pants. "I'll be right back." He made his way to the bathroom.

Bobby looked at the two girls. "I have to go to the bathroom," he said.

Peter stood by the paper towel dispenser, wiping his pants with a paper towel. "I can't believe I did that," he said when Bobby walked in.

"You just have to relax," Bobby said. "You don't need to impress her, just be yourself."

"Yes, I quite agree," Skinner said from one of the stalls. A stall door opened, and then closed.

"Skinner," Bobby said, anger in his voice.

"What, I just wanted to make sure everything with my good friend Peter was going well, that's all."

Peter grabbed Skinner by the throat. "Things are already going terribly, and the last thing I need is you messing it up. Stay out of my way." He released his hold.

"Alright," Skinner backed away.

"Go home Skinner," Bobby said. Bobby and Peter walked out of the bathroom and took their seats back at the table. While they were gone, the waiter had brought their food.

"Sorry about that," Peter said.

"That's fine," Kitty said, smiling a little.

Kevin walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. It was late, and he had a lot of work to do. He could use something to keep him going. Tony was sitting at the kitchen counter, staring at the counter.

"Is there something you need," Kevin asked. Tony looked up, startled that his thoughts had been interrupted. "I'm making some coffee, you want some?"

"Yeah, coffee would be great actually," Tony said. Kevin started the coffee maker and took a seat across from Tony. "You're Kevin, right?"

"Yeah, we met briefly in Dr. McCoy's lab."

"Thanks again for the whole saving me thing."

"Don't worry about it, it's just what we do." Kevin got up when the coffee maker stopped, and poured two mugs, handing Tony one. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm helping Dr. McCoy with something," taking a sip.

"What is it?"

"Well, I'm not supposed to say anything to anyone yet, but I'll let you in on it. Earlier today Dr. McCoy discovered an object from space that crashed into Earth, and when we went to check it out, there was nothing but a giant hole. We're building something that will hopefully tell us how deep the hole goes, and any foreign residue that may be inside."

"Really, an object from outer space?"

"Yeah, it's incredible." He looked at his watch. "Well, I should get back to work. It was nice talking to you, and thanks for the coffee."

"No problem."

Tony walked into the hangar, and David and McCoy greeted him with smiles on their faces. "It's complete," McCoy said. "All we have to do now is fly it to the impact site."

"Incredible," Tony said. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's do it!"

McCoy brought the jet down, and lowered the machine down to the ground next to the hole with the jet's winch. He then landed it, and he, David, and Tony got out. The device was like a giant box, with a long metal rod that reached over the hole. McCoy flipped a few switches, and the machine lit up and began to make a loud whirring sound.

"David, do me a favor and monitor the machine," McCoy said. He and Tony leaned over the hole and watched as the metal rod projected a bright green beam down into the hole.

"This is amazing," David said.

"What is it," Tony asked.

"It goes down for millions of miles. It stops at…"

"At what David," McCoy asked.

"Oh my God, this goes down to the Earth's core."

"Is there any sort of residue?"

"Yes, but I don't know what it is. The machine can't register what it is. If it's something from outer space, it's not recognizable by our machine."

"Well gentlemen, it appears we've hit a wall," Tony said.

"For now," McCoy said. "I'd like to search through Cerebro's computer, see if I can find anything else about where that object came from. Whatever it is, we need to know how and perhaps why, it came to Earth."

Peter, Kitty, Bobby, and Rogue walked out of the restaurant, Peter holding the door for the other three. As the four walked down the sidewalk, Peter and Kitty soon fell behind. "Sorry again for tonight," Peter said.

"Really, it was fine," Kitty said. "I don't know why you were so nervous; you could have had me since the first day we met."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah Pete, wasn't it obvious?"

"Well, not really, I guess."

"I like you Pete, a lot. I have for a long time."

"I really like you too. I guess I'm kind of…in love with you."

Kitty stopped. "R-really?"

"Yeah, very much." He leaned down and kissed her on the lips, and she returned.

"I love you too Pete." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he put his arms around her waist. The two stood under the light of a streetlamp, embracing each other for a long time.


	37. Chapter 37: Legend

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to X-Men or Marvel.

**Chapter 37: ****Legend**

The giant robot crashed through the city. It fired a beam from its chest at a building and it disappeared.The X-Teens looked on, thinking of their next plan of attack. Iron Man flew down. "What's happening," he asked.

"Magneto," Morph said.

The robot looked down at the group. Magneto looked at Iron Man, and the robot fired a beam from its chest.

"Look out," Morph shouted. He pushed Iron Man, and the beam hit him, and he disappeared.

"Oh dear," Magneto said.

Bobby looked around at the funeral. "I can't believe he didn't show up," he said. "Kevin saved his life."

"Don't be mad at him," Rogue said. "Let him grieve in his own way."

Evan, David, and Skinner were standing in front of the empty coffin that symbolized Kevin. "I still can't believe it," Evan said. "After what happened to the Professor, I really understood how much we were really in danger. I guess I just never thought it would happen to any of us."

"Alas, that's the real world," Skinner said. "Good blokes die, while the most evil of men live. How's that for justice, eh?"

You know, it's not really all bad," David said. The other two glared at him. "I'm sure that's how Kevin would have wanted it; saving the life of a friend."

"Some friend," Evan said. "See how grateful he is? Remember when he stood up and gave a touching speech about how great Kevin was? Remember when he told us all how sorry he was for what happened? Remember when he offered to pay for the funeral instead of making us pull what little money the school has left into this little memorial service? No! Because he didn't. Like I said, some lousy friend."

Tears rolled down Kitty's eyes as she clutched Peter's hand. "I can't believe he's dead Pete," she said, sobbing. "I loved him, you know. Like a brother, I mean. He treated me like a kid sometimes, but other times he trusted me because he knew how strong I was. That's what I'll miss most of all, I think. He knew how strong we all were."

"And yet, he always doubted it in himself," Peter said.

"Never will there ever be a man more humble, and therefore more heroic, than Kevin Sidney," McCoy said, walking up to them. "Charles was planning on leaving the school to Kevin someday, did you know that?"

They both shook their heads. "Charles saw how great of a leader Kevin was, and he was able to see Kevin overseeing this entire school. How it would break his heart to know what has happened."

Rogue stared behind her, at the figure standing on the small hill. "What is it," Bobby asked.

"I'm not sure," Rogue answered. The figure started to walk toward them. "I think it's…"

Tony Stark's body moved closer towards them. Once he was in close enough range, Bobby said, "Thanks for showing up. How dare you come here, after the funeral. You're not welcome here, so why don't you leave."

"Before you get too riled up Bobby, let me explain," Tony said. "I decided not to come because he's not dead. He's alive, I know it."

"Don't even," Bobby said. "Don't make this any worse."

"He's alive somewhere and I'm going to find out where." He turned and walked to a limo. The chauffeur opened the door and Tony got in.

"Do you think he's right," Bobby asked.

"God I hope so," Rogue said.

"This is incredible," Pyro said. "First Xavier, now Morph! They're going to be lost."

Magneto sent him flying across the room. "That beam was meant for Iron Man," Magneto said. "I am not proud of what I did."

"Then maybe you can fix it," Iron Man said. He hit Magneto in the chest with a beam from his hand. He flew over to Magneto and picked him up by the neck. "Where is he?"

"I'm not sure," Magneto said. Iron Man squeezed harder. "No, I mean I have no idea where the beam sent him."

"How do we get him back?"

"We can't. Your only hope is that Morph can manage to find his way back."

Morph woke up and shook his head. What happened? He sat up and looked around. He was sitting in the sand, and a few cars and a building surrounded him. Other than a house in the distance, there was nothing but sand around him.

He trudged through the sand and made his way to the house. He wrapped his fingers around the knocker and hit it against the door. A man opened the door, and Morph's heart stopped. It was Anthony Morrison.

"Hello," Morrison said. "How may I help you—Wait a minute, I know you."

"What's going on here Morrison," Morph asked sharply. "What did you do?"

"Why don't you come in?" He waved Morph in. Morph looked at him, then hesitantly walked through the door, and Morrison closed it behind him.

"Forgive me, I haven't had visitors in a long time." He led Morph into a large dining hall with a long table in the center, with two chairs at both ends. "I was just sitting down to dinner, would you like to join me?"

Morph pulled up a chair and sat down. Once Morrison sat down to eat, Morph asked, "Where are we?"

"We're still on Earth, but I think you're more concerned about when, not where. This is my present, but it's your future. The year 5000 to be exact. Whatever it was that transported you here must have transported you to the future."

"But what happened? Where are all the people?"

"I believe that is, unfortunately, my fault. About 950 years ago, I created a device that would poison the air all around the world. I never meant to use it, I was just holding the world at gunpoint. But after they paid up, in the process of shutting the machine off, I inadvertently started it. So, I remain the last man alive."

"You son of a bitch," Morph said, climbing over the table. Morrison stood up and raised his hand.

"Please, I've had almost a thousand years to think about what I've done. It's been punishment enough. Besides, I may be able to help you."

"What do you mean?" Morph climbed down from the table and stood next to Morrison.

"About thirty years ago I created a machine to take me back in time, to try and undo what I did. Unfortunately, an alien race, known as the Brood, arrived around the same time, and stole it from me. If you're willing to help, I might be able to take you back."

"Alright, I'm willing to help you, as long as you keep your promise."

"Absolutely. Provided one thing."

"What's that," Morph asked suspiciously.

"When you go back, I want you to promise to kill me the very first chance you get. Make sure you cut off my head. Removing the head is the only way to kill a regenerator. Can you promise me this?"

"Yeah, I promise."

"Good, then I'll get my ship and we'll fly to the hive."

Morrison flew Morph in a large, silver, futuristic looking space ship. "Here we are," Morrison said, looking out the window.

Morph looked out, and a large hole lay in the middle of the ground. "Wait a minute," Morph said. "I wonder if this Brood is what Dr. McCoy and the others found in Nevada."

"No, that's impossible," Morrison said. "The Brood just arrived thirty years ago."

"Well then what else came to Earth from space?"

"Let's see, early 2000s, that must have been—oh my."

"What?"

"I'll tell you about it later," he looked at his watch. "The Brood are only hibernating for another half hour. This is our best window of opportunity." He got up from his seat and made his way to the back of the ship. "Come on, we'll repel down and attach a cable to the device, then I'll pull it up with the ship's winch."

"What if Kevin can't find his way back," Iron Man said, letting go of Magneto.

"Then, sadly, he will forever be trapped in wherever he is," Magneto answered.

"How could you develop something without knowledge of how it exactly works?"

"We don't all have the time to be as precise as you, Mr. Stark…Yes, I was there when the X-Teens removed your helmet. Fortunately for you, I have respect for you and the X-Teens, and I have decided to hold off any form of retaliation for destroying my machine for the time being.

"As much as you may not like to hear it, I don't hate the X-Teens. I hate what they believe, and what they fight for, but I respect what they can do, and where they come from. Someday, I hope that they will come to their senses, but after today, I think it will be a while. If you're finished, Mr. Stark, you're excused."

Iron Man stared at him. "Alright Magneto," he said. "But let me promise you this. If Kevin doesn't come back, I will kill you."

Magneto smiled slightly. "And I shall be waiting. Good day, Mr. Stark."

Morph and Morrison exited the ship, a cable attached to each of their waists, and Morrison held a large cable in his hand. He approached the hole and stepped over it backwards, planting his feet in the ground. "We'll have to be careful. If we wake them up, we'll have a large problem on our hands."

Morph nodded, and followed Morrison down. He looked around, and strange, green creatures clung to the walls. They were insect-like, but the size of a small horse. Their bodies rose and fell slowly in their slumber.

"There it is," Morrison whispered. He pointed down to a bright green light. "The Brood are attracted to bright lights."

They repelled further down, and after a few minutes, they reached a small ledge where the machine sat. It was a large, purple box, with a big green, brightly shining crystal on top.

Morrison tied the spare cable around the machine, then nodded to Morph. "Alright, I'll repel back up, and pull it and you back up with the winch." He started to climb back up the wall.

"Wait, how do I know you'll pull me back up?"

Morrison smiled. "You'll have to take my word as a gentleman. And besides, I need this device. Trust me, I'll pull you up in a few minutes."

Morph smiled a little, then watched Morrison get smaller and smaller as he climbed up the wall.

A strange sound started behind Morph. It was a faint cluttering on the dirt. There was a bizarre sound, like a wet, mechanical roar. The walls around him began to move. No, it wasn't the wall. "Damnit Morrison," Morph said looking up. "If you left me…"

Something crawled up the ledge. It stared at him with large, bug-like eyes. The Brood snapped its long pinchers at Morph. Morph kicked at it, and it fell of the ledge. Morrison's machine lifted of the ground, and Morph jumped on.

Another Brood jumped onto the machine, and Morph swung his fist at it. It connected with the creature's head, and he kicked it hard, knocking it off the machine. Another roar sounded, and one of the Brood flew at him. He threw his foot out, and the Brood flew into his boot, knocking it away.

The machine rose out of the hole, and Morrison pulled it into the ship. The hatch on the floor began to close, and a Brood flew into the ship. It jumped on Morph's back. He clawed at it, and it snapped at his fingers. Morrison fired a laser gun, and the creature crumpled to the ground.

"Thanks," Morph said, looking at the Brood.

"Come on, let's get back before they get organized and follow after us."

Morrison situated the machine in a large, empty room. "Are you ready for this," he asked.

"Yeah I think so," Morph answered. "Thanks again for helping me."

"Thank you for helping _me_. If everything goes right, I will finally get what I deserve." He put on a pair of goggles. "Now, stand here," pointing to an X on the floor. "Good luck." He smiled and pulled a switch on the machine.

A green beam fired from the crystal and hit Morph in the chest. He disappeared instantly, leaving nothing but a puff of smoke.

Morrison took off his goggles and looked at the spot where Morph used to be. He sighed and looked out the window. "Finally," he said, taking in a large breath. "Peace."

Peter held Kitty in his arms as she cried, and the other X-Teens sat around the living area. The other guys were silent, and Rogue held back her tears. "I think we should get some kind of memorial," Rogue said. "Like the one we got for Professor Xavier."

"I think that's a splendid idea," McCoy said. "Kevin would have appreciated it."

"Just a little plaque would be fine," Kevin said, standing in the doorway. Everyone's faces lit up as they rushed to him.

"What happened to you," Bobby said, giving him a hug.

"We thought you were done for," Evan said. "How did you manage to get out of that?"

"It's a long story," Kevin said.

"I knew he wasn't dead," Tony walked in behind Kevin. "But it's good to have you back." He shook Kevin's hand and smiled.

"I'm glad you're okay," Rogue said, hugging him.

"Kevin," McCoy began. "You must tell us what happened to you."

"Absolutely," Kevin said. "So after that beam hit me, I was transported to this beach…."


	38. Chapter 38: Mightiest

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to X-Men or Marvel.

**Chapter 38: ****Mightiest**

Kevin and McCoy sat in the living area, talking. They both turned their heads as there was a knock at the door. Not waiting for an answer, the door opened. "Dr. McCoy," the man asked, walking into the room. "I'm Colonel Nick Fury. I'd like to ask for your help."

"What is it," McCoy asked.

"I'll explain on the way." He turned and McCoy got up out of his seat.

"I'm coming too," Kevin said.

"Sorry son, I don't think so," Fury said.

"Anything that concerns me concerns Kevin as well. If I'm coming he's coming."

"Alright, if that's the way you want it." Fury was clearly agitated, but he was also in a hurry and had no time to argue.

Fury led them to a helicopter on the front lawn marked S.H.I.E.L.D. and waved them inside. Once they took off, McCoy asked, "What's this all about Colonel Fury?"

"I'll let you know once we get to the base, with the others."

"What others," Kevin asked.

"Here we are," Fury said, pointing down to a building. The helicopter landed on the roof, on the giant **H**, and the three got out.

Fury led them into a room. "I'll introduce you to the others," Fury said. "I believe you two already know Mr. Stark." Iron Man entered the room.

"Tony, what are you doing here," Kevin asked.

"I'm not really sure," Tony answered. "I know about as much as you do."

Fury continued, "And this is Carol Danvers." The woman Kevin knew as Ms. Marvel flew down to greet them.

"I don't believe it," Kevin said. "I thought you lost all your powers?"

Ms. Marvel smiled. "For a while I did. But, slowly, I began to regain my powers. How's your friend?"

"She's doing really well actually," Kevin answered. "She's learned to use her new powers really well."

As two more people walked in, Fury said, "And this is Peter Parker and Blade."

"Thanks for ruining the whole secret identity thing," Spider-Man said.

"What's all this about Fury," Blade asked.

"Do any of you remember the serum that was created to negate the mutant gene in humans?"

"That's what Dr. Forrester tried to use on me," Spider-Man said.

"It's also the Cure that Dr. Warren Worthington, Jr. developed," McCoy said.

"Exactly," Fury said. "After most of the Cure was destroyed, a sample managed to survive. It was stolen by HYDRA."

"What's HYDRA," Kevin asked.

"They're S.H.I.E.L.D.'s main competitor," Iron Man said. "Except they want to make the world worse."

"And they're going to do that if we don't stop them," Fury said. "They plan to release the serum into the air as a gas."

"If they did that," Spider-Man said. "Not only would it destroy the mutant gene, but it would cause the normal human DNA to become unstable. It would kill them."

"Well, there appears to be a keen scientific mind beneath that garish mask," McCoy said.

"If you'll all come with me I'll introduce you to one more person," Fury said. "He'll be leading your team."

"Team," McCoy said. "We're a team now?"

"Yes. I'm going to send you into HYDRA's base to destroy the serum."

"I guess we don't get a please," Iron Man said.

Fury motioned for them to follow him, and he led them to another door. "Gentlemen, Ms. Marvel, let me introduce you to…" He opened the door and walked over to a large rectangular box in the middle of the room. The box was clear, and Kevin noticed a body inside. The others crowded around to get a closer look.

"I don't believe it," Blade said. "It's…"

"Captain America," McCoy said. "I don't understand, I thought Captain America died?"

"As far as the rest of the world is concerned, he did," Fury said. "But, we've been keeping him in suspended animation until we could find a cure for his illness. We finally have one." He turned to the door and waved two men dressed in lab coats into the room.

The two men hurried in holding two large needles. They each placed their needle into a hole in the casket, and a green gas filled it.

They all watched in anticipation. Slowly, Captain America opened his eyes. He looked around, and panic suddenly came over his face. He struggled, trying to get out of the box.

"Get it open," Fury commanded.

The two men flipped a few switches on the base of the box, and there was a _hiss_. The lid of the box rose into the air, and Captain America sat up and looked at Kevin and the others. "Where am I," he asked.

"So let me get this straight," Captain America said. "An organization is going to release a substance into the air that will kill all humans, and turn people with powers, which are all of you, into normal humans. And you need me to lead that same group of people to destroy it."

"Correct," Fury said.

Captain America stood up, facing Fury, and saluted. "Colonel Fury, Captain America at your service."

"Alright team, this is going to be a quick in and out operation," Fury said, standing in the middle of a helicopter. "Your primary objective is destroying the serum. Any casualties should be kept to a minimum."

"You hear that Blade," Spider-Man said.

Blade smiled, baring his fangs. "Yeah, I heard him," Blade said, loading a gun and strapping it in a holster.

"We're over the base now," Fury said. The bay door of the helicopter opened. "Good luck team."

Iron Man flew out first, carrying Morph and Beast, followed by Ms. Marvel, who carried Captain America, and Spider-Man swung out last, carrying Blade.

"Touch down there," Captain America said, pointing to a large, open area surrounded by fence.

Iron Man, Ms. Marvel, and Spider-Man dodged fire coming from two tall towers as they landed. Captain America immediately and instinctively gave orders. "Ms. Marvel, take out those towers. Spider-Man, draw fire away from us. Blade-"

Blade held up his hand. "I don't take orders from you, boy scout." He sprinted away, while Ms. Marvel flew into the air.

"I love being the target," Spider-Man said, swinging away from the others.

Captain America turned to the remaining three. "Iron Man and Beast will go in that entrance," he pointed to a door. "And Morph and I will take that one. Let's move out team."

The four split up and took their respective routes. Iron Man blasted through the door, and he and Beast ran down the hall. Footsteps sounded from around the corner. A group of soldiers formed, and one of them shouted, "Intruders!"

"If I may paraphrase," Beast said, turning. "Feet don't fail me now." He and Iron Man turned another corner and burst through another door, closing it behind them.

Morph and Captain America snuck down the hall. Morph couldn't believe it. He was actually fighting with Captain America. There was so much he could learn, and he planned on learning as much as he could.

Captain America put his hand on Morph's chest to stop him. "Stand back kid," Captain America said.

Footsteps were coming down the hall. Captain America peaked around the corner and threw his shield at the wall. It bounced off, ricocheting down the hall diagonally. The shield collided with the soldiers, knocking them down. The shield hit the wall behind and came flying straight back. Captain America jumped out from around the corner and caught it. "That was incredible," Morph said.

Captain America smiled. "Come on," he motioned ahead.

Spider-Man swung onto the roof of one of the towers. Two soldiers poked their heads out and looked up. Spider-Man shot two webs at their heads and pulled them together, smacking their heads into each other. Ms. Marvel flew over to him. "Where's Blade," he asked.

The other tower exploded, and two bodies screamed as they jumped to safety, followed by the sound of laughter. "That guy, scares me," Spider-Man said. His spider sense suddenly went off. "Watch out!" He jumped and pushed Ms. Marvel out of the way. A dart hit him in the neck, and he fell to the ground.

Ms. Marvel flew after him, but a few more darts came at her, and she dodged them. A team of soldiers dragged Spider-Man away, and Ms. Marvel flew after them. A small round object came sailing at her, and exploded in her face.

She was blasted away and landed at Blade's feet. "What happened," he asked, pulling her up.

"They got Spider-Man."

"Fuck. I guess we'll have to go after him." He ran for the door, and Ms. Marvel flew after him.

Iron Man turned around and gasped. "Beast look at this. This look familiar?"

"Why yes it does," Beast said. "I believe these are Sentinels." A wall of Sentinels lined both sides of the room.

"What's that," Iron Man pointed at the end of the room. A large Sentinel head sat with wires coming from its head.

"That's the Master Mold. It sends information to those machines, telling them how to put the Sentinels together."

"Amazing. I wonder what HYDRA wants with the Sentinels?"

"I'm more concerned with this," Beast pointed at the foot of one of the Sentinels. "Does that insignia look familiar to you?"

"Of course. That's the same symbol that's on the S.H.I.E.L.D. chopper, and it's all over the S.H.I.E.L.D. base."

"Yes, which makes me wonder what S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted with them first. I'd like to have a little chat with Colonel Fury, if and when we get out of here."

The Sentinel towering over them suddenly jolted. Its eyes lit up, and it looked down at the two of them. "ATTENTION MUTANT," its mechanical voice said. "YOU ARE UNDER ARREST." The Sentinel reached down for Beast, and Iron Man blasted it with a shot from his arm cannon. "YOU ARE INTERFERING WITH SENTINEL BUSINESS, CITIZEN. STOP AT ONCE, OR I WILL BE FORCED TO ARREST YOU."

"I'd like to see you try," Iron Man said, flying up towards the Sentinel's face. He fired another beam into its forehead, and it stumbled back. "Hey Beast, you mind shutting down the Master Mold so none of the others come online? That would be great."

"Consider it done," Beast said, leaping toward the Master Mold's head.

Captain America and Morph stopped as they heard more footsteps coming down the hall. "I think we should split up," Captain America said. "We'll have better luck finding the serum that way."

"I was thinking the same thing," Morph said. "Let's see them catch two Captain Americas." He morphed into Captain America and smiled.

Captain America smiled back. "If you manage to find and destroy the serum contact me on the radio, and I'll do the same. We'll meet outside with the others."

"Sure thing." Morph nodded and turned right down the hall, while Captain America turned left.

Morph sprinted down the hall. He knew the guards were close behind him, but he couldn't see them. He heard footsteps, but where were they coming from? He turned a corner, and a gun barrel stared him in the face. "You're coming with us, Captain," a guard said. There were ten or fifteen behind him, too many for him to take alone. His only hope was that he could stall them long enough for Captain America, Iron Man, or Beast to find the serum and destroy it.

The guard waved in front of him, and Morph walked forward, the gun in his back. He was lead through a set of double doors, and a woman dressed in a very skin tight outfit looked at him. "Captain America," she said. "I thought Fury might send you. Where are the others?"

"Beats me," Morph smiled.

"We already have one of them," a guard said.

"Search the compound, there has to be more," the woman said.

They had one of them? Who was it? Morph wondered.

Spider-Man woke in a large, clear enclosure. Where was he? "Hello," he said. "I'm ready to get out now."

"Not quite, Spider-Man," a soldier said, entering the room. "You don't know how surprised we all were at how easily we were able to capture you."

"I'm having a bit of an off day," Spider-Man said. "What is this?"

"I'm glad you asked. Once I turn on this machine," he pointed to a control panel in front of him. "You will have to stay airborne, constantly in motion. If you touch the sides, ceiling, or floor with your body, you receive a fatal dose of electricity. If you stop moving for more than three seconds, your container will fill with a deadly poisonous gas."

"Is that all," Spider-Man jokingly asked.

The guard smiled, then threw a switch on the control panel. Spider-Man was instantly hit with an electric shock, and he shot a string of web onto the ceiling and flew into the air. "That was a warning shock," the guard said. "The next shock will kill you." He turned and slowly walked out the door.

Spider-Man shot another web and swung to the other side of the cell. "It's times like this I wish I could fly," Spider-Man said, swinging across the cell again.

Captain America rushed down the hall. The kid had a lot of heart, he had to give him that. He wondered if Morph had maybe gotten in a little over his head. He was strong, that was for sure, but was he able to deal with whatever this HYDRA had to throw at him? Was he—?

Captain America collapsed onto the ground, a burning sensation spreading through his body. "No, not again," he said. He pushed himself up with his shield. The pain seemed to be subsiding, for now. All he had to do was find the serum and destroy it. After that, it didn't matter what happened to him.

Iron Man flew through the air as a laser beam fired over his head. The Sentinel aimed its hand at him and fired another blast, which Iron Man dodged again. He fired a few beams from his wrist, hitting the Sentinel in the head, causing it to stumble, but it was still on its feet.

"How's it going Beast," Iron Man asked.

"Slow and steady wins the race, Iron Man," Beast said, flipping a few switches on the control panel underneath the Master Mold's head.

A laser beam hit the Master Mold, and flames erupted from the top of its head.

"Sometimes speed wins the race too," Iron Man said, smoke blowing from his wrist.

"That should take care of the rest of the Sentinels," Beast said, leaping into the air as the Sentinel fired a shot at him. "But we still have to take down this one."

"Care for a lift," Iron Man asked, flying over Beast. Beast grabbed on, and Iron Man soared into the air.

The Sentinel spun around, firing wildly into the air. Iron Man flew left and right, dodging each shot. "Bombs away," Iron Man said, dropping Beast on top of the Sentinel's head.

Beast gripped his claws into the Sentinel's head and tore at the top, ripping it off. The Sentinel sputtered a few nonsensical mechanical sounds, then plummeted to the ground. Beast jumped of and slid towards the door. "Shall we rendezvous with the rest of our team," he asked, opening the door.

"Sounds good to me," Iron Man said, following him.

Ms. Marvel and Blade sprinted down the hall. "Where do you think they would have taken him," Ms. Marvel asked.

"Beats me," Blade said. "I bet a facility like this has someplace where they dissect meta-humans."

"In there," Ms. Marvel pointed to a door as they passed by, and she turned around and ripped the door off.

Spider-Man was inside a large clear enclosure, swinging around. "What are you doing," Blade asked.

"Turn the machine off," Spider-Man shouted, swing to the other side of the cell. He immediately turned around and swung back to the other side. Dozens of webs hung from the ceiling of the cell. "It's over there," Spider-Man pointed to a small control panel.

Ms. Marvel flew to it and smashed her fist through it. Spider-Man jumped down and landed on his knees. Ms. Marvel broke a hole through the cell and Spider-Man stumbled out.

"What were you doing in there," Blade asked.

"Getting my daily exercise," Spider-Man said. "That thing would have killed me if I stopped moving. Have you heard anything from Captain America or the others?"

"No, nothing yet," Ms. Marvel answered.

"Come on, something might have happened to them." Spider-Man swung out of the room, and Ms. Marvel and Blade followed.

Captain America stumbled into a room. The pain was getting worse now. He could still move, but every inch hurt his entire body. He looked around, and spotted a large rectangular case standing in a corner of the room. He slid along the wall and opened the case up. It was filled with vials of a green liquid. That had to be it.

He looked around the room. There had to be something he could use to destroy it. A door on the other side of the room was marked NO OPEN FLAMES. He stumbled over and opened the door. It was filled with C-4. He grabbed one; one was all he would need. He placed the C-4 in the vial filled case and stepped back.

With all of his strength, he slammed his shield down on the ground. Spark shot up and hit the C-4. He sprinted backwards, as the flames blew him out the door.

The woman walked towards Morph. "So tell me Captain America," she said. "How are you adjusting to your life in the 21st century? I trust S.H.I.E.L.D. has been taking good care of you? You must know how they feel about your kind?"

"What do you mean," Morph asked. It had to be a trap, her way of trying to get him to trust her. He would humor her, but keep an open ear.

"Where do you think we got—" There was a loud explosion. "What was that," she looked around, then looked at Morph.

Morph smiled, then changed shape, into his true self.

"It's a decoy! The real Captain America is still here!"

Captain America burst through the door behind them, and looked down over the railing at them.

"Take him out," the woman shouted. The soldier opened fire, and Captain America held his shield up.

Morph dove onto the woman, knocking her to the ground. She kicked him in the face, and he was throw back. She pulled out a gun and pointed it at him.

Suddenly, it was whipped out of her hand by a white, sticky rope. Spider-Man stood in the doorway, with Ms. Marvel and Blade behind him. "Don't worry Morph, guns don't kill people, crazy women dressed in black leather kill people," Spider-Man said.

He swung toward her and his feet connected with her face. Her head hit the ground, and she was knocked out. Spider-Man stood over Morph and offered him his hand. Morph grabbed it and Spider-Man pulled him up. "Thanks," Morph said.

They turned as Ms. Marvel threw a soldier into another. Shots were fired into her back, but she didn't flinch. She turned around and punched a soldier once in the jaw.

Blade leaped onto a soldier and stuck his sword into him. He used the man's body as a spring board and flipped in the air, cutting into another soldier standing in Blade's way.

Morph looked at Captain America and gasped. He was lying still on the ground. "We have to help him," he said.

"I'm on it," Ms. Marvel said, flying up to him.

"I'm fine, really," Captain America grunted. His skin was pale, and his eyes were sunken into their sockets.

"No, you're not," Ms. Marvel said.

"We have to get out of here," Spider-Man said. "We're gonna have company real soon."

They rushed out the door, and turned the corner. "What about Beast and Iron Man," Morph asked.

"Over here," Beast shouted from behind them. "This way," he waved for them to follow.

Morph got on his radio. "Colonel Fury, we're done. Get us out of here now."

"We've got a chopper ready, it'll be there in 30 seconds," Fury said over the radio.

"Where were you guys," Morph asked when they were closer to Beast and Iron Man.

"Ran into a little trouble," Iron Man said.

"Yes, I'll explain later," Beast said. "It appears we need to get Captain America back to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters as soon as possible."

They made it outside of the base, and a helicopter flew over head. "Let's go," Spider-Man said. He grabbed Blade and attached a web to the helicopter. Ms. Marvel followed with Captain America, and Iron Man flew Morph and Beast into the helicopter.

"So the mission was successful," Fury asked.

"Yeah, but look what happened," Morph said, pointing to Captain America.

"Damnit, we have to get him back in his chamber. Pilot, make it fast!"

Morph and the others gathered around and looked at Captain America's lifeless body. "What happened to him," Kevin asked. "I thought you said your people found a cure for him?"

"We weren't a hundred percent sure it would be permanent," Fury said. "To tell you the truth, I had a feeling it wouldn't last long."

"And you sent him out there anyway? What if something had happened to him? What if he had died?"

"We were aware of the risks, but unfortunately we had to go through with it. Thanks to him, thousands of people won't be killed. I'd say this is a small price to pay."

"Just one more thing, Colonel," McCoy said. "Iron Man and I found something rather interesting in HYDRA's base."

"How long was S.H.I.E.L.D. manufacturing Sentinels," Iron Man asked.

"What," Kevin shouted.

"You were making those things," Ms. Marvel said, furious.

"Yes we were, a long time ago," Fury answered. "That was before we knew just how important mutants could be to us."

"You mean if you ever needed us to carry out your dirty work," Spider-Man said.

"You're a punk Fury," Blade said.

They all turned and began to make their way for the door. "Listen gentlemen, Ms. Marvel," Fury started. "You may not like me, or my methods, or anything that S.H.I.E.L.D. stands for. But if necessary, can we count on your help again?"

Kevin turned and looked at him. "The world can count on us…sir."

Spider-Man, Ms. Marvel, and Blade departed their separate ways, leaving Kevin, McCoy, and Tony standing outside S.H.I.E.L.D.'s base. "So, I guess we'll be seeing you," Kevin said to Tony.

"Actually, you won't," Tony said.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I've managed to track down who's responsible for stealing the blueprints for my project; it's a man in China, a Mandarin. I'm leaving tomorrow to pay him a little visit."

"Well when are you coming back?"

"I don't know. Maybe soon…maybe never."

"Then it appears this is goodbye," McCoy said, shaking Tony's hand. "It's been an honor to have both Tony Stark and Iron Man to help us."

"It's been an honor to help the X-Teens," Tony smiled. "Tell the others I said goodbye, and I wish them the best of luck in their futures."

"Yeah, I will," Kevin said. He shook Tony's hand. "Goodbye, Tony."

"Goodbye Kevin." He flew up into the air and shot away like a bullet.

"You think we'll ever see him again," Kevin asked McCoy.

"'We are not each living our own story, but living one, from different points of view.' Mitch Albom. Yes, I think we will, someday."

Kevin managed a smile, as McCoy put his arm around Kevin's shoulder.


	39. Chapter 39: Silver

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to X-Men or Marvel. This chapter is based on _Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer_.

**Chapter 39: ****Silver**

Peter sat at Cerebro, monitoring its controls. Where was Kevin? He was supposed to be taking the next shift ten minutes ago. Suddenly, he spotted something. No, it couldn't be. He pressed a few buttons, and the video zoomed in. Yes, it was what he thought it was. It was a figure. He couldn't tell what he looked like, the video was only in varying shades of green.

He pressed the button on Cerebro for the intercom to McCoy's lab. "Dr. McCoy, I think we've found it." There was no response from the other end. "Dr. McCoy?"

McCoy suddenly burst through the door on his hands and feet. "You've found it," he asked, breathing heavily.

Peter pointed at the computer screen. "Right there."

"My God," McCoy adjusted his glasses. "I wonder what it is?"

"Why don't I go after it?"

"No, not without the others, it's too dangerous."

"It might be gone by the time they get here! I'll follow its location and monitor it, and you come as soon as you get the others together."

McCoy scratched his blue, furry chin. "Alright, but don't engage it for any reason. And keep the radio with you at all times."

Peter picked the radio up off Cerebro. "No problem."

Kevin walked down the hall of the dormitory wing. A girl was coming the other way, and when she got closer he recognized her as Jubilee, a girl he had a few classes with.

She noticed him, then smiled and waved. "Hey Kev," she said. She wore her usual yellow jacket and jeans, and had a pair of rose tinted sunglasses on her head.

"Hi Jubilee," Kevin said, getting closer. Jubilee was half-Asian and half-American. "What's up?"

She shrugged, "Nothing much. I have tons of work for Dr. McCoy's class tomorrow."

"I know what you mean. I was up all last night, trying to figure it out. He's tough, but you learn a lot."

"Well we're in luck, because I have a couple questions, and he's coming this way." She pointed behind Kevin, and Kevin turned around to see McCoy hastily walking toward him.

"Dr. McCoy, what is it," Kevin asked.

"I'd like you to gather the others and meet in the War Room as soon as you can," McCoy said.

Jubilee started, "Dr. McCoy, if you have a minute I have a couple questions…"

McCoy put his hand up. "Sorry my dear, but I'm in a bit of a hurry. Put any questions you have in an e-mail and I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible."

"Okay," she said, slightly taken aback. "I'll see you later Kevin."

"Bye," Kevin said, waving to her. He turned to McCoy, "What is it?"

"Peter has located the object that crashed to Earth a few weeks ago. I've sent him there to keep an eye on it, and we'll meet up with him as soon as we're ready."

"I'll get the others together as soon as possible." Kevin turned and rushed to find the rest of the X-Teens.

Colossus brought the X-2 down where the computer showed the object, or person, to be. It was a densely covered forest, and he crushed a few trees landing the jet. He got out and searched the area. "Where did he go," he said to himself. He got into his metal form, just to be careful.

He walked through the woods, and stepped into a small clearing. His heart nearly stopped when he saw what was in the center of the clearing. A man, he guessed it was a man, was in the middle of the clearing. He was completely silver, and his head was bald. He was standing on some sort of silver board, and it was hovering a few feet off the ground.

He clicked a button on the radio. "Dr. McCoy, are you there," he whispered.

"I'm here," McCoy said. Kevin entered the War Room, and the rest of the X-Teens were behind him. "The others have just arrived."

"I've found our guy. He's…I don't know how to explain it. He's all silver, and he's standing on a silver surf board or something."

"Colossus don't move, we're on our way."

The silver being turned toward Colossus' direction and looked at him. "Wait, I think he's spotted me."

The being floated toward Colossus on his board and hovered, on eye level with Colossus. "Who are you," Colossus asked. "What do you want?"

The being stared at him for a moment, then, "I have come to see if your planet is worthy."

"Worthy of what?"

"It's destruction. All that you know is at an end."

McCoy stared at Cerebro's computer, with the other X-Teens crowded around. "Colossus are you there," he said. "Can you hear me?" There was silence.

"What happened," Kitty asked, the fear clear in her voice.

"Colossus," McCoy repeated, no longer able to mask his panic. "Peter? Peter!"


	40. Chapter 40: Surfer

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to X-Men or Marvel.

**Chapter 40: ****Surfer**

"Dr. McCoy what's happening," Kevin asked.

"I don't know, I've lost the feed on him," McCoy said. He ran his hands over the keys of the computer. A few screens popped up. They were showing a flashing light on each of them. "Each of these lights represents the energy left from this silver man on the surf board, this 'Silver Surfer.' The strongest reading represents where he is now."

"He's moving," Bobby said.

"Yes, he's left Peter's location and is moving to another one," McCoy said.

"But what about Peter," Kitty asked. "What's happened to him?"

"I don't know. We need to find him, and fast."

"Look," Rogue pointed to another screen. A large energy reading was getting bigger.

"My God, he's making another hole," McCoy said.

"We need to stop this guy before he does some serious damage," Kevin said.

"I agree," McCoy said. "We'll track him down as soon as we find Peter."

"It might be too late by then. Why don't you get Peter, and Bobby and I will go after the Silver Surfer."

"Not a chance. After what's happened…" He looked at Kitty. "After what might have happened to Peter, we can't chance anyone else getting hurt."

"And who knows how many people will get hurt if we don't find out what he's up to?"

McCoy sighed. "Alright. Kitty and Rogue will monitor his movements and keep you up to date on his location. I'll bring Evan with me, just in case I should require additional help. We should take a look at this new hole he's made, so Alan and Hyde will investigate."

"Sure thing," David said.

"I was hoping to take on the silver chap," Skinner said.

"We don't have much time, so let's go now," Kevin said. The others nodded and separated.

Rogue gently kissed Bobby on the lips. "Be careful," she said.

"I will," Bobby said, smiling to reassure her.

Rogue turned to Kevin, "You be careful too," she kissed him on the cheek and gently squeezed his arm.

"Yeah," Kevin smiled. "We should go now, before this guy moves."

"Right," Bobby said. He turned to Rogue and Kitty, "Let us know if he goes anywhere."

The two girls watched as Kevin and Bobby took the X-Men's jet, the X-Jet, out of the hangar. "I hope he's okay," Kitty said. "You heard Dr. McCoy, he sounded unsure, like something bad might have happened to him."

"Peter's strong, he always has been," Rogue said. "Whatever's happened to him, he'll be okay. I know it."

"I hope so. I love him so much."

Rogue smiled a little. "I know. Come on, we should get back to the War Room."

Beast piloted one of the small X-Planes, while Spyke kept a close eye on the coordinates. "We're almost there," Spyke said. Beast stared forward. "Are you okay Beast?"

He blinked a few times, then looked at Spyke. "Yes, I'll be fine. I just can't help but blame myself. I sent him there alone…"

"The guy's made of metal, he knows how to take care of himself."

"Sometimes it doesn't matter how strong you are on the outside."

Invisible Man took over the controls of the X-M Velocity, while Hyde sat next to him. The two rode in silence for a while, until Hyde finally said, "You don't talk much when I'm around."

"How do you mean," Invisible Man asked.

"Well, when the runt's out, you're quite the little pecker, but when it's me, you don't say shit. Is there something you can say to him that you can't say to me?"

Invisible Man cleared his throat. "I think we're here," he pointed to the ground and put up the landing gear.

Hyde grunted, "We'll finish this later."

The two stepped out and walked toward the massive hole in the ground. They were standing in a large desert, a few cacti surrounding them, but other than that there appeared to be no life in any direction.

"This doesn't make a bit of sense," Hyde said. "Why the fuck would you come from across the galaxy, just to burrow a hole in the fucking desert?"

"Maybe there's something underneath the ground here that he wants," Invisible Man said.

Hyde snorted. "Maybe. Let's get Beast's machine out of the Velocity and see what we can find out about this hole. Besides the fact that it looks like a good place throw you in."

Invisible Man swallowed hard as he followed Hyde back into the Velocity.

Morph brought the X-Jet down, and he and Iceman got out. "He's around here somewhere," Morph said, looking around the grassy area.

"Incoming," Iceman shouted as he grabbed Morph and sped across the grass on a sheet of ice.

The Silver Surfer came flying by on his board, and crashed through the ice sheet behind Iceman.

Iceman turned and fired a beam of ice at the Silver Surfer, but the Surfer fired a bright, silver beam from his hands, and it shattered Iceman's beam. Iceman turned fast to the right and circled around behind the Silver Surfer.

The Silver Surfer turned and hovered on his board. Iceman fired a beam of ice at him. The Silver Surfer rose his board so that the bottom faced Iceman and Morph, and the two of them passed through the board and slid out the other side.

"What the hell was that," Iceman said.

The Silver Surfer turned and floated slowly towards them. Iceman raised his hand, but Morph put it down. The Surfer leaned down and looked at the two X-Teens. "Why does your species fight what is inevitable," he asked.

"What do you mean," Morph asked. "What do you want with us?"

"It's nothing I want; it's what _he_ wants."

Beast brought the X-Plane down next to the X-2. "Any sign of him," Spyke asked, walking down the ramp.

"I don't see anything yet," Beast answered. "Wait...Over there, in the clearing." A metallic body glittered in the middle of the grass area. Beast ran toward it, and Spyke followed.

Colossus lay in the grass, and appeared to be unconscious. Beast lifted his head gently. "Peter," he said. "Peter?"

"Is he alive," Spyke asked, catching up to him.

Beast put his ear to Colossus' mouth. "Yes, he's breathing, but he's unconscious."

"Will he be okay?"

"I won't know for sure until I get him back to my lab. I'll take the X-2 back, you take the X-Plane."

Invisible Man and Hyde looked at the machine that peered over the hole. "Anything," Invisible Man asked.

"I don't think so," Hyde said. "Just residual readings from the Silver Surfer's presence. Wait a second, there appears to be something else inside."

"You're brighter than you look Hyde."

"Don't push it, I meant what I said about throwing you in. The only thing stopping me is that I'd get shit when I got back without you. Besides, it's the runt. He's says these readings indicate something that's pulling energy from inside the Earth; it's being stored inside something."

"What is it? Does David know?"

"No, he's not sure. We'd better go back to the mansion and see if McCoy has any ideas."

"What do you mean," Iceman asked the Silver Surfer. "Who's _he_?"

"He is known by many names; World Eater, World Devourer. Many know him as Galactus."

"What does this Galactus want," Morph asked.

"In order for Galactus to sustain life, he must feed on the energy of planets, due to his sheer size and mass."

"So what are you doing here," Iceman asked.

"I am a herald, sent by Galactus to scout each potential planet, to see if it will be fit for Galactus' consumption. He will be pleased to know that it is sufficient."

"You can't do this," Morph said. "We won't let you; or your Galactus for that matter."

"You cannot stop it. You cannot stop him. You should feel honored that your planet has been chosen for Galactus. I will give you a chance I did not give to another; either leave me to continue my business, or be destroyed."

Iceman whispered to Morph, "There's no way we can take this guy, not just the two of us anyway."

"We should go back to the mansion and talk to the others," Morph whispered back. "Maybe Beast will have some idea of what we should do." Morph looked up at the Silver Surfer. "Alright, you win; we'll leave."

"You have made a wise choice," the Silver Surfer said.

Morph and Iceman turned and made their way back to the X-Jet. "What do you think we should do," Iceman said.

"I have no idea," Morph replied.

McCoy walked down the ramp of the X-2 carrying Peter, and Rogue and Kitty rushed into the hangar. "Is he okay," Kitty asked.

"What happened to him," Rogue asked.

"I'm not sure yet," McCoy answered. "I won't know until I run some tests. Have you heard from the others?"

"Yeah, Hyde and Skinner ran some tests, and they said they've got something interesting," Rogue said. "And Bobby and Kevin found the Silver Surfer, and apparently they talked to him."

"And?"

"They said they'd wait until they got back," Kitty said. "Where's Evan?"

"He's coming back in the X-Plane," McCoy said as the X-Plane flew into the hangar. "Now, let's hurry, we have to get Peter to my lab."

The X-Teens waited anxiously outside McCoy's lab, waiting to hear any news. The door opened, and they all jumped to their feet. "Well," Kevin asked.

"Is he alright," Kitty asked, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Yes, he's alive," McCoy said. "However, there are some complications."

"What kind of complications," Kitty asked.

"Well, he's unconscious; he appears to be in a coma."

They all gasped. "Oh my God," Kitty said. "Will he wake up?"

"I can't be sure. There's something else. I believe that Peter's encounter with the Surfer has caused some strange side-effects with his powers."

"What kind of side-effects," Kitty was getting anxious.

"If…when he regains consciousness, it may be difficult for him to return to his normal human state."

"What do you mean by difficult," Kevin asked.

"He might be able to, with time, or he may never be able to. I can't be sure until he wakes up."

"Can we see him," Kitty asked.

"Yes, for a little while," McCoy answered. "I'd like to run a few more tests."

They all filed into the room quietly. Peter lay on his bed, his eyes closed. It was hard to tell that he was breathing, because his chest didn't move.

Kitty slowly approached him and put her hand on his forehead. "Oh God Pete," she whispered. She gently kissed his forehead; it was surprisingly cold.

Kevin quietly made his way out the door. Rogue turned as he left, and she quietly followed.

Kevin was standing in the hallway, leaning against the wall, his head buried between his arm and the wall. He slammed his fist into the wall, causing Rogue to jump a little.

Kevin looked up at her and wiped his eyes. "Sorry," he said.

"It's not your fault," she said. She took his head in her hands and made him look at her. "For as long as this group has been together, you have always taken responsibility for everyone. When are you going to learn, not everything is your fault!"

"But this was," he said. "If I hadn't been talking to Jubilee I wouldn't have been late, and I would have been the one to pick up on the Surfer's reading, not Peter. See, this is my fault!"

"Listen Kevin, I've known you for a long time. I care about you very much, and I don't want to see you beat yourself up over this."

Kevin looked into her eyes. "I care about you too." He leaned in and slowly, gently kissed her on the lips. They stayed there for a few seconds, and Rogue pushed him away.

"Oh God Kevin," she looked at him. "I didn't mean to…if I've ever led you on, made you believe anything…"

He looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry..."

"Are you guys okay," Bobby walked into the hall.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Kevin said. "I think I'm going to go to bed." He turned and walked up the stairs.

"Is he alright," Bobby asked.

"Yeah, he's just a little upset over what's happened."

"I think we're all a little upset. I think most of the others are going to call it a night, and we'll discuss what to do about the Silver Surfer in the morning."

"How's Kitty?"

"She's alright, I guess. I think she's going to spend the night in Peter's room, with Dr. McCoy. You want to go to bed?"

"Yeah, sure."

Bobby put his arm around her and walked her to her room.

Kitty sat in a chair next to Peter, now alone. "Please be okay Pete," she said. "After all we've been through, now that we're together, I don't want to lose you."

She kissed him on the cheek. The cold metal on her lips made her shiver. "I know you're in there Pete, and I know you can hear me. I want you to know how much I love you, and I will never leave you, no matter what. You hear me Pete?"


	41. Chapter 41: Devour

**Chapter 41: ****Devour**

The X-Teens met in the War Room, where Kevin and Bobby explained what the Silver Surfer had told them. "This Galactus must be a massive being if he requires entire planets to sustain himself," McCoy said.

"I wonder how he eats whole planets," Kitty said.

"I'm not sure he actually eats them," McCoy said. "As much as it is difficult to imagine a being like Galactus exists, I find it hard to believe he eats planets. I'm not sure how he does it though."

"What about the thing we found in the hole," Skinner said.

"That's right," David said. "When Skinner and Hyde were investigating that second hole, I picked up something on our machine that indicated something in there was extracting energy and storing it in something; like a battery or something."

"Of course," McCoy said. "He must have some sort of drill that he uses to extract the energy from planets. Then he consumes the energy he's taken. That must be what the Silver Surfer was digging holes for."

"He's selecting places to insert these drills," Kevin said.

"So how do we stop something like Galactus," Bobby asked.

"That I have no idea," McCoy said. "If only we had a clue about where else he's been, maybe we could deduce some probable method of stopping him…or at least slowing him down."

"Dr. McCoy, why don't we do just that," David said.

"Even if we knew where he was," Evan said. "How would we get to another planet? Highjack a space shuttle?"

"I think you're on to something there, David," McCoy said. "We can track where the Surfer has been in outer space similarly to how we've done it on Earth."

"What about actually getting into space," Kevin asked.

"When Tony was here helping David and me design the machine to examine the Silver Surfer's hole, he shared with me a few other designs, a couple of which were to his Iron Man suit. If I could amplify the effect of his thruster boots, which give him flight, and apply it to the size and weight of the X-2, I might be able to develop a 'space ship' of sorts."

"Really," Kevin asked.

"Theoretically."

"Well what are we waiting for," Kevin jumped out of his seat. "Dr. McCoy, you and David get to work right away on the X-2. The rest of us will take shifts trying to find what planet the Silver Surfer last visited; Evan will take the first shift."

"I'm on it," Evan said, getting up.

"Come on David, we have a lot of work to do," McCoy said.

"I'm going to check on Peter, just to see if he's okay," Kitty said.

Kevin, Bobby, and Rogue stood together in the War Room. Kevin looked at Rogue, then to Bobby. He didn't seem to share the discomfort that Kevin did. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry," Bobby said. "You guys want some eggs?"

"Sure that would be great," Kevin said.

"Thanks," Rogue said. Bobby kissed her on the cheek, but she didn't return. He looked at her for a second, then left the room for the kitchen.

Kevin watched Bobby as he left the room. Only after he was sure Bobby was gone, he said, "I'm sorry for last night. I never should have--"

Rogue held up her hand. "No, it's fine…really."

"No, it's not. I thought we were friends for a long time, and that's all I ever saw you as. But then, recently, I started to get these feelings around you. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help it…"

"Please don't," Rogue interrupted him. She appeared to be holding back tears. "I'm going to see if Bobby needs help in the kitchen."

Kevin made his way back upstairs, to the main living area. Jubilee sat on the couch, watching TV. He stopped when he saw her. "Sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here."

"It's alright," she smiled. "There's plenty of room for two." She patted the seat next to him, and he sat down.

"What are we watching," Kevin asked, not particularly interested.

"The news I think. No, it can't be, that's Jon Stewart." She laughed a little, and he smiled a little in return. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I've just had a lot on my mind lately. It's stuff with the X-Teens, and school, plus graduation's coming up in a few months…"

"I know what you mean. I've got all this work to do, plus I'm trying to apply to some schools, and arguing with myself about whether I should put 'can make fireworks out of my hands' on my application." Kevin laughed a little. "See, I knew you could smile. Of course don't forget we've also got prom, and I still don't have anyone to go with yet…"

Kevin had forgotten, but only recently. The Institute held a prom every year for the students. Kevin hadn't really planned on going, he could have enough fun on his own.

"Do you have a date yet," Jubilee asked.

Her words shook him out of his thoughts. "Well, no, not really…I mean I didn't really plan on…"

"Would you want to take me? I've heard a lot about it, but I've never gone."

"I don't…I mean I hadn't really thought about it."

"Well you're thinking about it now. What do you say?"

Kevin nodded. "Yeah, okay. That might be fun."

Evan rushed into the room. "Kevin, I think we've got something."

"Really," Kevin asked, turning fast. He looked at Jubilee. "Sorry, I've got to go. I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see you," she said as he rushed out of the room.

Evan and Kevin met the rest of the X-Teens in the War Room, all crowded around Cerebro's computer. "We managed to find the strongest energy reading of the Silver Surfer's, which probably means that it was the last place he was," Evan said.

"Where is it," McCoy asked as he and David hurried into the room.

"Apparently it's a planet called Skrullos," Evan said.

"Skrullos," Skinner said. "Never heard of it."

"Neither have I," McCoy said. "Do you know how far it is?"

"I guess it depends on your new adjustments to the X-2."

"How are those coming Dr. McCoy," Kevin asked.

"David and I have just finished," McCoy said. "It hasn't been test flown yet, but I don't think we have that luxury."

"I think we should only take a small team to Skrullos," Kevin said. "I'll go, and Dr. McCoy, of course. I think David should come too. If we find I way to stop Galactus there, it will be good for him to be there so he can help Dr. McCoy later; and it'll be good to have Hyde in case something goes wrong."

"What about the rest of us," Bobby asked.

"I think you should try and take out the Silver Surfer; only if you can. Maybe if we can kill him it will stop Galactus, and we can stop this whole thing from happening. Is everybody ready?"

"What about Peter," Kitty asked.

"We'll just have to pray that nothing happens to him while everyone's away. With any luck he'll wake up. Dr. McCoy, David, are you guys all set?"

"Yes," McCoy said. "We can be in the air in fifteen minutes."

"Alright then. Everyone be careful. If things start to go wrong with the Surfer, get out; we don't need any more casualties."

"You three be careful too," Rogue said, looking at Kevin. "Okay?"

Kevin nodded, and he, McCoy and David made their way to the X-2.

Pyro sat in front of the monitor, watching as the Silver Surfer flew across a city. "Would you look at that," he said to Juggernaut and Toad. "Magneto is going to love this."

He got up from his seat and went into the next room, where Magneto was talking to Mystique. "Magneto, there's something you should see," Pyro said.

"Is it about this being from another world," Magneto asked.

"Yeah, how did you…"

"My sensors picked up on him the minute he entered Earth's atmosphere."

"What should we do?"

"I'd like to meet him. He might be a valuable asset to us."

"Ready," Morph asked, strapping into the seat next to Beast. Hyde sat behind them.

"All ready," Beast said.

The X-2 looked almost like it did before, except now it had two large engines on the tail. As Beast fired up the jet, the engines glowed with a deep blue. He accelerated, and the X-2 shot out of the hangar like a bullet.

Beast pulled up, and the jet rose into the air. Morph looked out the window. They were moving a lot faster than they ever had before. "Put on your helmets," Beast said, strapping a space helmet on.

Morph and Hyde put theirs on as well. "We're leaving Earth's atmosphere," Beast said. Morph looked behind them. They now soared away from the planet, no longer inhabitants of the giant, blue marble on the black canvas.

"How long do you think it will take," Morph asked.

"We should reach Skrullos in about a half an hour," Beast said. "The improvements seem to be holding up, let's hope we don't encounter any problems."

Hyde snorted. "That'd be a first."

The remaining X-Teens watched as the X-2 disappeared into the sky. "Do you think they'll be okay," Rogue asked.

"I sure hope so," Bobby said. "I've never been more worried in my entire life."

"So what do you say," Evan said, zipping up his uniform. "Should we go after the Silver Surfer?"

"Why not," Skinner said, throwing his hands up.

Kitty looked down at the infirmary wing. "He'll be fine," Rogue said, putting her arm around Kitty's shoulder. "Come on, let's go."

The X-2 approached a large, brown planet. It appeared to be covered in dust, as if the dirt was flying of the planet. "You think anyone's still alive down there," Morph asked.

"I guess we'll find out," Beast said. The X-2 entered the Skrullos atmosphere, and began to shake. "That's perfectly normal," Beast assured. He brought the X-2 down on what appeared to be a bridge.

The three stepped out onto the bridge. Dust floated around, making it difficult to see. "Is it safe to breath the air," Hyde asked.

"My sensors indicate oxygen," Beast said. He carefully removed his helmet, and took a few breaths. The other two followed.

"What happened here," Morph asked. The remains of a city stood before them. Large buildings seemed to have been torn in half, and cracks flowed through the ground, deep black rivers.

"Galactus," Beast said.

"How the fuck do we stop this," Hyde asked.

"What's that," Morph pointed to a large machine in the middle of the street. It was purple and green, with two large tubes sticking out the top, pointing into the air.

"I don't know," Beast said. "Let's find out."

They made their way to the ground and cautiously made their way to the machine. "I'm not that familiar with Skrullos' engineering," Beast said. "But if I were to guess, it appears to be some sort of energy emitter."

"What do you mean," Morph asked.

"It stores energy here," Beast pointed to the body of the machine. "And, this is just a theory mind you, these tubes release that energy."

"Are you thinking it was some kind of weapon," Morph asked.

"Precisely. It's no longer operational, but when it was, I would be willing to bet that the Skrullos people used it to combat Galactus."

"It looks like they lost," Hyde said.

"I wonder what kind of energy they used," Beast said. "If we could find out what they used, maybe we could determine a more effective means to use against Galactus."

"How long do you think that would take," Morph asked.

Beast shook his head. "I have no idea. Even if I knew how this device worked, I have no idea how to create something like it that would operate like this one."

"What about this one? Why don't we take it? Maybe you and David can find some way to fix it."

"Perhaps. If I managed to find how to fix it, and it didn't require anything from this planet, I could theoretically fix it. Theoretically."

"You there," a voice shouted to them. A figure appeared out of the dust, followed by a crowd of others.

"Who are you," Morph asked.

As the crowd moved closer, Morph noticed they were green, humanoid aliens. They all wore the same purple uniform, which he guessed was military. "What are you doing here," the alien in front asked. "Are you servants of him?"

"Who," Beast asked.

The alien pointed to the sky. "The Eater of Worlds. Have you been sent by him?"

"No, we're from a planet called Earth," Morph said. "The Eater of Worlds is coming to our planet, and we've come to find out how to stop him."

"Lies! You are spies!" He turned behind him. "Seize them!"

The group of alien soldiers charged them. Hyde leaped forward, crushing some of them under his feet. A soldier fired a laser rifle at him, but he jumped into the air and grabbed onto the bridge. Another soldier fired at him as he climbed over the edge of the bridge and disappeared.

"Find him," the alien commanded. A few soldiers ran away, as the rest of them circled around Morph and Beast.

"I think it's best if we cooperate for now," Beast said, putting his hands up. Morph nodded, and put his hands up.

The other X-Teens brought the X-M Velocity down in New York City. The Silver Surfer sped by overhead. "Rogue can you catch him," Iceman said.

She nodded and flew into the air after him.

The Silver Surfer looked behind him and spotted Rogue. He fired a silver beam at her, but she dodged and kept coming. He turned around and gained speed, and Rogue did the same. They were headed straight for a tall building. Didn't he see it?

Suddenly, he flew right through it, as if it were made of liquid. The wall of the building rippled for a couple seconds, then returned to its normal state. Rogue flew around, and spotted the Silver Surfer near Central Park.

She sped up, and continued after him. He must have thought that he lost her, he didn't seem to know she was there. She was right behind him, when he suddenly turned around and grabbed her by the throat. His grip was strong, like nothing she had ever felt before.

She removed the glove on her left hand and touched his head. His head rippled, and he dropped her on the ground. His board wobbled in the air, and he fell off of it, leaving the board hovering over his body.

A silver beam shot from Rogue's eyes. She screamed, and Iceman sped towards her. "Rogue," he shouted.

She only heard muffled sounds. Dozens of pictures swan around in her head. She saw hundreds of silver beings, and then she was suddenly flying through space. A planet exploded behind her. She turned around, and something looked at her. It was massive, some sort of….

Rogue let out another high pitched scream. "Rogue," Iceman called again. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Are you alright?"

"I think so," she held her head. She looked over at the body of the Silver Surfer. Spyke, Shadowcat, and Invisible Man hurried to her to see if she was okay.

The Silver Surfer stumbled to his feet, and looked at Rogue. He wasn't silver anymore. He was a dark gray, almost dirty. He jumped onto his board, and he suddenly lit up with a silver glow. Like a bullet, he shot away into the air.

"What happened," Shadowcat asked.

"I don't know," Rogue said. "I touched him, to try and slow him down, and I saw all these images…strange people, and planets, and…I think I saw him…Galactus…"

"Come on, we should get you back to the mansion," Iceman helped her up.

Peter gasped as he jumped up out of bed. He looked around. He was standing in one of the infirmary rooms. What happened to him? The last thing he remembered he was looking at the Silver Surfer, and then…

He looked at his hands. He was still in his metal form. He went back to his human form, and suddenly stopped. What was happening? He looked in the mirror; he was still metal. He tried again, but nothing happened.

He opened his door and stepped out into the hall. "Hello," he called out. "Dr. McCoy? Kevin? Kitty?" He made his way to the War Room, but no one was there either. "Where is everybody?"

The green skinned aliens led Morph and Beast into a tall, elaborate building. They were led up a long, winding staircase, into two large door, triangular doors. An alien sat in an elaborate throne.

She was green, like the others, but seemed to wear a large headdress, and a long flowing purple gown. "We have brought two outsiders," the alien that seemed to be in charge of the group said. "I believe they are servants of the Eater of Worlds."

"Thank you Paibok," the woman said. "Bring them closer."

The alien called Paibok pushed Morph and Beast forward, in front of the female alien. "I am the Skrull Empress," the woman said. "I am the ruler of Skrullos, and leader of the Skrulls."

"We're Earthlings, from Earth," Beast said. "We are not servants of the World Eater, but victims, rather. He is coming to our planet, and we've come to learn how to stop him."

"They lie," Paibok said. "They are spies!"

"No we're not," Morph started.

The Skrull Empress held up her hand. "Silence! As punishment for your wicked ways, servants of the Eater of Worlds, I sentence you to death." She turned to Paibok. "Take them to the arena, so the people may see justice."

"No, wait," Morph argued as Paibok led him and Beast away.

They were led back down the stairs, Morph and Beast arguing the whole way. Finally, they were brought to another set of doors. They stepped out into a large, circular arena. A massive crowd sat around, cheering and calling for their deaths.

Paibok and another Skrull led Morph and Beast to the middle of the arena, where there were two long chains on the ground. The chains were attached to a metal loop in the ground, with two shackles on each. Morph and Beast were shackled to each pair of chains.

"Enjoy the rest of your pathetic life," Paibok said, spitting in Morph's face. The two Skrulls left the arena, and another door opened behind Morph and Beast.

"What's going on," Morph asked.

"I believe we've been sentenced to a public death," Beast said.

There was a loud roar, and two large creatures emerged from the door behind them. They were green, scaly beings, and looked very much like alligators. They had plates all the way down their backs, to their long tails.

They scurried toward Morph and Beast. "Any ideas Beast," Morph asked.

"I'm working on it," Beast said.

Hyde snuck down the dark hallway. He looked out into the arena, and spotted Morph and Beast. The door behind them suddenly opened, and two giant alien creatures scurried out. One of them let out a great roar.

He stepped out onto the ledge, and leaped out the hole in the wall that served as a window. He landed in the crowd, and some of the Skrulls screamed. He sprinted down the stands to the arena, and jumped over the ledge.

One of the creatures stepped in front of Morph and roared, spraying saliva at him. Hyde jumped on the creature and grabbed it by the mouth. It shook, trying to get him off, but he wouldn't let go. "Fight someone your own size you fucker," Hyde shouted. He swung his arms, throwing the creature across the arena.

The crowd booed and threw rocks into the middle of the arena. Hyde roared at them. "Save them for later," Morph shouted.

The other creature charged at Beast. As it was almost on him, Beast jumped into the air, and flipped backwards, landing on the creatures back. He grabbed one of its plates as the chain reached its length, and the creature was pulled back.

Hyde grabbed Morph's shackles and broke them, leaving only the metal rings around his wrists. The first creature began to stir, and climbed back onto its feet. It charged Morph and Hyde, and Hyde ripped the chain from the ground. He whipped it at the creatures, and it swung around its mouth, closing it shut. Hyde pulled the chain taught and swung it around his body.

He let go, and the creature sailed into the stands, causing Skrulls to scatter. "A little help," Beast called, pulling on the chain. Hyde jumped into the air and landing at the base of the chain and pulled it out of the ground.

"Get off," he shouted.

Beast jumped off, and Hyde swung the chain around the creature's two front feet, tying it up. The creature tried to lunge, but tripped and fell face first. Hyde broke Beast's chain at the shackles, like Morph.

"We have to go," Morph said. The Skrulls began to charge into the arena.

Hyde grabbed Morph and Beast and jumped, landing in the stands. He swung his left hand, and Morph kicked a Skrull in the face. He swung his right, and Beast grabbed two Skrulls' heads with his feet and knocked them together.

Hyde sprinted up the stands, and once he was at the top, leaped over the edge to the ground below. He landing, making a small crater, and continued to run. "We have to get to the X-2," Beast said.

"I know," Hyde said.

They made it to the bridge, and Hyde ran up the ramp to it. "Can you put us down now," Morph asked as they were at the foot of the X-2.

"Where's the Skrulls' energy device," Beast asked, looking down to the street below.

"I loaded it into the jet," Hyde said. "Come on, let's go before they come after us!"

The three piled into the X-2, and Beast took off. "What happened to you," Morph asked as they exited Skrullos' atmosphere.

"I knew I couldn't take them all, so I ran, knowing they'd capture you," Hyde said.

"How noble," Beast said.

"You're lucky I came back," Hyde snarled. "Anyway, a couple of them followed me, and I got the jump on them and killed them. Then I watched where they took you, and before I snuck into that building, I took that machine and brought it in here. I thought maybe you could find some way to use it.

"I then hurried back to the building, and heard all the noise coming from the arena. I followed it, and sure enough, there you two were."

"Well we're glad you showed up," Morph said.

"You're welcome," Hyde smirked.

Bobby helped Rogue into the War Room, and sat her down. The other three X-Teens followed. "Do you need anything," Kitty asked.

"No, I think I'm fine," she said. "I just need to rest a little."

"What exactly did you see," Bobby asked.

"It was like I was him, the Surfer," Rogue said. "I was flying by planets, and they exploded wherever I went. A massive thing, it must have been Galactus, watched me. I felt so much hatred for him. But it wasn't mine; it was the Silver Surfer's. Something's not right with him."

"What was up with him anyway," Evan asked. "Did you see what happened when you knocked him off his board? He wasn't silver anymore; it was like a dark gray."

"It must have been because I drained some of his power," Rogue said. "I only touched him for a second, but maybe it was enough, with all the power he has."

"I don't know," Kitty said. "He turned silver again as soon as he touched the board."

The door behind them opened, and Kevin, David, and McCoy entered. "There you guys are," Bobby said. "We were wondering what happened. Did you make it there? What did you find?"

"I'm not sure, but we might have something," McCoy said. He explained to them the device they found, and his idea that he might be able to fix it. "What about you? What happened with the Surfer?"

Bobby told them about how Rogue chased him down, and what happened when she touched him. "Interesting," McCoy said. "You know, we might just have something."

"What is it," Kevin asked.

"Well, it seems that the Silver Surfer's powers, all of his abilities, come from his board," McCoy said. "That's why he lost his luster when Rogue knocked him off. The Skrulls used their machine to project an energy at Galactus, but I can't figure out what it was. Obviously it wasn't strong enough.

"If the Surfer and Galactus come from the same place, there's a good chance they emit the same type of energy. If we can manage to get the Surfer's board, or at least some energy off it, we could use it against Galactus. It's the only energy that would be powerful enough against something like Galactus."

"That's fantastic," Kevin said. "How long do you think it will take?"

"Hopefully not as long as we have. First we need to get the board from the Silver Surfer."

The door suddenly opened, and Peter stumbled in. "What's going on," he said, leaning against the wall.

"Peter," Kitty said, rushing to him and throwing her arms around him.

"What happened to me," he asked. "I can't change back."

"There was a little accident," McCoy said. McCoy told him his fight with the Silver Surfer put him in a coma, and impacted his ability to turn back into his human form.

"So I'm stuck like this," Peter asked.

"For now," McCoy said. "I'm going to do everything I can to turn you back to normal. But first, we have a small problem to take care of."

"Is it the Silver Surfer?"

McCoy let out a breath. "I'm afraid it's more complicated than that."


	42. Chapter 42: Galactus

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to X-Men or Marvel. This chapter is partly based on _Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer_.

**Chapter 42: ****Galactus**

Magneto threw his cape around his neck, then picked his helmet up off the table and put it on. Mystique followed behind him. "What if something happens," she asked.

"If we confront him with too many he may try to attack," Magneto said. "It's better if I go alone. If he tries something, I can stop him."

"Be careful Eric," she said as Magneto flew out the door.

Peter sat in the kitchen, a cup of coffee in front of him. He picked it up, and it shattered in his hand. "Damnit," he said, flicking coffee of his hand. He slammed his fist into the counter, shattering the plaster around his fist.

"Are you okay," Kitty asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I guess so." He grabbed a paper towel and wiped the coffee off the table, then began to pick up the shattered bits of ceramic.

"Dr. McCoy will find a way to help you," she put her arm around him. "I know he can."

Peter shook his head. "I know, it's just…it's like I'm getting my powers all over again. I don't feel like myself. I feel like something…else."

She took his head in her hands. "Peter, I love you, and I will do everything I can to help you. Okay?"

Peter smiled. "Okay."

Kevin walked into the doorway of the War Room, then quickly ducked out when he saw Rogue sitting inside. He turned around and kept walking down the hall. "Where are you off to," Skinner said, appearing at his side.

"I'm just going to see how David and Dr. McCoy are doing," Kevin said.

"Neat, I'll come too."

They entered the hangar, and the two were crouched down at a small hole at the base of the machine. "How's it going," Kevin called over the sound of the blowtorch.

David turned the blowtorch of and the two of them looked up at Kevin and Skinner.

"Surprisingly well," McCoy said. "It turns out everything is just a little fried. Skrull technology is actually not that far from ours. Our most advanced technology, that is. Fortunately, I possess some of our most advanced technology, so it won't take too long, I hope."

Evan rushed into the hangar. "Guys, we have a little problem."

The Silver Surfer hovered over a newly made hole in the ground, just outside of New York City. He was preparing to fly down into the Earth. Suddenly, he sensed something. A figure flew down behind him, and he turned to look at him.

"You have been hard at work," Magneto said, flying to the Silver Surfer. He held up his hands. "Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you. I've come to help you. I'd like to make you an offer.

"You see, I happen to be one of the most powerful beings on this planet. With your help, we could both do so much."

"I have my own duties, which do not concern an inferior species like you," the Silver Surfer said. He turned around and began to fly away.

Magneto flew in front of him and put his hand up. "I'm giving you one last chance," he said. The Silver Surfer just looked at him. "Have it your way then." Magneto thrust his hand at the Surfer, pushing a magnetic wall at him. The Surfer didn't move. Magneto looked at him quizzically, then thrust his hand two more times.

The Silver Surfer raised his hands and hit Magneto with a beam of silver. Magneto was shot back, and landed in the street. The Silver Surfer turned, just as Juggernaut threw his shoulder into him, knocking the Surfer and his board away.

"I told you to stay at the hideout," Magneto said as Mystique, Sabertooth, Pyro, and Toad followed behind Juggernaut.

"We thought you might want help," Mystique said, looking at the Surfer.

"Get up, I ain't done with you yet," Juggernaut said to the Surfer. Juggernaut picked the Surfer off the ground and threw him back down.

"Hey let me try," Pyro said. Pyro blasted the Surfer with fire.

"We have to help him," Rogue said as the X-2 landed in the street.

"Why," Iceman asked. "They're helping us out."

"There's something about him, I can't explain it. We just…need to do something."

"And besides, we don't know what will happen to the board if he's killed," Morph said.

"Right," Rogue said.

"Alright, let's do it," Iceman said.

"Look who's here," Pyro said, pointing to the X-Teens.

"Let's crush 'em," Juggernaut said. Juggernaut charged, followed by Sabertooth. Colossus sprinted past the other X-Teens, and slammed into Juggernaut, sending him into a building. Sabertooth kicked him, and Colossus grabbed his foot and threw him into Juggernaut.

Mystique stared at Shadowcat. "Don't try it little girl," Mystique said.

"I wouldn't do anything," Shadowcat said.

A metal pipe swung in the air and hit Mystique in the face, knocking her to the ground. "That's not to say I wouldn't," Invisible Man said.

Toad smiled at Spyke. "You really want to do this Toad," Spyke asked. Toad stood up and did a little dance, then glared at him. "Guess that's a yes."

Toad shot his tongue at Spyke. Spyke dodged, then stuck a spike through Toad's tongue and into the ground. Toad screamed as he was pulled to the end of his tongue, and frantically tried to get the spike out.

Morph, Rogue, and Iceman stood in front of Magneto. "Back off Magneto," Morph said.

"I thought you wanted him dead," Magneto said. "Or is this another step in your quest for acceptance?" He turned to the rest of the Brotherhood. "Come on Brotherhood, this no longer concerns us," Magneto said. Magneto floated away, while the rest of the Brotherhood staggered after him.

Rogue helped the Silver Surfer to his board. "Are you alright," she asked. The Silver Surfer nodded. "Why do you help Galactus? Doesn't it bother you, all the planets you've helped destroy? All the people you've helped kill?"

"I help because I have no choice," the Silver Surfer said. "Their destruction spares my home's."

"There's always a choice."

"Not always." The Surfer turned and flew away.

"What happened," Beast asked, running up to Rogue. "Without the Surfer's board there's no chance of stopping Galactus."

"Maybe there still is," Rogue said. "When I touched the Surfer I got a huge dose of his energy. Not enough to do anything, by I can still feel him inside me. Do you think it would be enough to power the machine?"

"Yes, it might be possible."

"Forget it," Iceman said. "Rogue that thing could kill you."

"And if I don't try Galactus will kill everyone! I have to do this."

Iceman sighed. "I know. Alright, Beast and Hyde will stay by Rogue when she operates the machine. She'll be defenseless while she's there. The rest of us will make a perimeter, and protect the people from whatever Galactus might do. Got it?"

The X-Teens all nodded. Suddenly, the sky began to grow dark. Clouds rolled in, and there was a tremendous flash of lightning. A large, flaming rock fell out of the sky and hit a parked car.

"Get everyone to safety," Morph shouted. "I hope this works," he said to himself.


	43. Chapter 43: Redemption

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to X-Men or Marvel. This chapter is partly based on _Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer_.

**Chapter 43: ****Redemption**

Beast and Rogue rushed to the machine. "Alright Rogue, I need you to put your hands in here," Beast pointed to two holes in the machine. "When I see Galactus, I'm going to start the machine, and it will drain your energy. I'll try to only take as much as I need, But I'm not exactly sure what that is. Are you okay?"

Rogue nodded, a little uneasy.

Hyde put his gigantic hand on her shoulder, and she smiled.

Smaller rocks were beginning to fall now, and they were getting more difficult to dodge. "Everyone in here," Spyke shouted as he and Invisible Man ushered people into a building.

A little girl wandered down the street. "Mommy," she quietly called. "Mommy?"

Colossus ran by and grabbed her, just as a rock landed where she had been standing. "Don't worry, we'll find your mom," he assured her.

"Mommy," the girl shouted as a woman ran up to them. She took the girl from Colossus' hands.

"Lisa," the woman shouted. The woman looked at Colossus and smiled. "Thank you."

Colossus smiled and nodded. He looked behind them, and pushed them aside as another rock fell to the ground. He caught it, then turned to them. "Get to safety," he said.

The clouds began to separate as a large orange glow emerged. The outline of a head could be seen. It was flat at the top, with two large horns that came out of the sides and stuck into the air, starting to curl at the ends.

"Beast you ready with that machine," Morph shouted.

"Yes, getting ready to fire now," Beast called.

Suddenly, a beam of energy shot out of the sky, hitting Beast's machine and blowing it to pieces. Beast, Rogue, and Hyde were blown back, the building behind them breaking their fall.

"Rogue," Iceman shouted as he rushed to her.

The figure in the sky looked, and more flaming rocks fell to the ground.

Colossus, Shadowcat, Spyke, and Invisible Man rushed over to Morph, who stood in the middle of the street, staring at the figure.

"What do we do now," Spyke asked.

"I don't know," Morph said, shaking his head. "I hate to say it, but I don't think we're going to win this one."

Iceman kneeled down to Rogue. "Are you alright," he asked.

"I've been hit with worse Bobby," she said, standing up.

"How about you guys?"

"Nothing broken but the machine," Beast said. "I don't know what to do now."

"Bring him on," Hyde said.

"I don't think even you could take down Galactus," Morph said as he and the others joined them. "I can't believe we failed."

Suddenly the Silver Surfer came flying at them. "Great, he's back," Invisible Man said.

"Get your people to safety," the Silver Surfer said, stopping in front of them. "If I use all of my energy I can destroy myself, and him with me."

"Why are you helping us," Iceman asked.

"Because, there is always a choice." He smiled at Rogue, then turned and flew towards Galactus.

He noticed his board suddenly became heavier, and he turned to see Colossus hanging on the back. "I thought you might like some help," Colossus said.

The Silver Surfer smiled, and the two of them continued toward Galactus. "Oh my God," Colossus said.

Colossus looked at the being called Galactus. His face was surrounded by a massive swirling of clouds. It looked like the entire universe was inside Galactus' eyes. Colossus let go of the Surfer's board and fell back down to the ground.

The Silver Surfer looked at Galactus. "I will not serve you anymore," he said.

The X-Teens watched as Colossus jumped back down to join them. The swirling clouds that surrounded Galactus were getting closer to the Silver Surfer. There was a massive, bright flash of silver, and Galactus suddenly vanished.

The dark clouds in the sky began to slink away. "He did it," Morph said.

"I'll never forget what he did for us," Rogue said.

Peter stepped out of a tall tank in McCoy's lab. "Sorry Peter, I thought we had it that time," McCoy said. "Don't worry, I'll make some more adjustments to my calculations and we'll try it again."

"No, that's okay Dr. McCoy," Peter said. "You've been at it for a week, and we still haven't had any luck."

"Unfortunately, science takes time."

"Yeah, Dr. McCoy will get it eventually," Kevin said. He and the other X-Teens were watching anxiously.

"No, I mean I think I'm done trying," Peter said.

"What do you mean Pete," Kitty asked.

"This has been a really difficult decision for me, and I've thought a lot about it. You guys mean everything to me, but…I think I need to take some time off."

"What," Kitty asked, approaching him. "What are you saying?"

"Kitty, I'm leaving."

"Leaving! Why? Where will you go?"

"I think I'm going to go home, to Russia. I'll find a way to turn back to normal, and I think that to do that I need to go back home. There's a lot I need to learn about myself."

"What does that mean for us?"

"I'm sorry Kitty, but I have to go."

"How could you do this? We're finally together, like we've always wanted to be. We were going to go to prom, and get married, and now you're leaving!" She turned and ran out the door.

"I understand your wishes," McCoy said.

"We all do," Morph said.

"And we'll miss you," Rogue added.

Peter packed the rest of his clothes into his bag. As he zipped it up, there was a knock on the doorframe. Kevin stood in the doorway. "You need any help," he asked.

"I think I've got it," Peter picked up his duffel bag and threw it around his shoulder. "You think I'm doing the right thing?"

"You have to do what you think is right. We all care about you, and we'll miss you, but we also support you."

"How is she?"

"Upset, but she'll get over it. She's been in love with you for a long time, and it'll take her a while, but she'll realize sooner or later how important it is to you."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He looked around the room. "Well, I guess that's it."

"Come on, I'll walk you to the door."

Kevin and Peter walked down the stairs, and the others were standing by the door. "We wanted to see you off," Rogue said.

"Thanks guys," Peter said. He scanned the group, but he didn't see her.

"We'll miss you man," Evan said, shaking his hand.

"You'd better write," Skinner said.

"Alright everyone, Peter can't miss his flight," McCoy said, opening the door.

"I hope you find what you're looking for," David said.

"Yeah, me too," Peter said, walking to the door. "I'm going to miss you guys."

"We'll miss you too," Bobby said.

Peter waved one last time, and closed the door behind him.

"You think he'll really find what he's looking for Dr. McCoy," Bobby asked.

"I'm not sure," McCoy said. "I don't know if Peter will find the solution to turn him back to his human form, but I suspect that's not all he's searching for."

Kitty sat on the windowsill, holding her knees to her chin. She watched as Peter got into a taxi, and the taxi quietly sped off. Kitty wiped her eyes and sniffed. David walked by the doorway and stopped. He quietly crept into the room and said, "Are you alright Kitty?"

"Yeah," she said, wiping her eyes as she walked toward him.

"Can I do anything to help?"

She threw her arms around him and hugged him, and he gently hugged her back.


End file.
